<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Im giving up, so just catch me by JossamBird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041891">Im giving up, so just catch me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JossamBird/pseuds/JossamBird'>JossamBird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse of Powers, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Bad Parenting, Consensual Choking, Do we stan Allison in this house? GUESS, Domestic Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Main Otto x Reader, Manipulation, Mutual Pining, Platonic Oscar x Reader, Polyamory, Side Axel x Reader, Smut, Touch-Starved Axel, bad choices</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:53:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>71,436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JossamBird/pseuds/JossamBird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Escaping from a personal hell, Y/N ends up being a housewife to our 3 beloved Swedes, who all take a different liking to her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Axel (Umbrella Academy)/Original Female Character(s), Axel (Umbrella Academy)/Reader, Otto (Umbrella Academy)/Original Female Character(s), Otto (Umbrella Academy)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>313</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Swedes didn't know you came from the 21st century. They had never asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, they didn't really speak in the start of it all, you should say... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You had been friends with Agnes, and then with Hazel, who you met through your lady friend. You assumed he had wanted to help you, after you had told Agnes once of how you hated it all and wanted to go to an easy time, her eyes seeing your bruises under your long sleeve shirt. Had you meant to end up in the 60’s? No, no fucking way. But here you were, taking care of cats, in a house who “used” to be an older woman’s. Anyways, it was yours now, as you looked out the window at the fresh grave in the backyard that Hazel had built before zapping away, a long hug and a promise to come back and check on you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After spending so much time with Agnes and Hazel, you came to find out there was a whole other world out there of assassins and time travelers and something Hazel called the Commission. He had mentioned it a couple times, and after being warned never to associate with anyone you deemed dangerous, you didn’t need to be told twice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You looked down, cats circling you and wanting attention. A smile made its way on your lips and you bent down, petting one quickly before getting back to work. Looking around, you cringed at the horrible smell and look of the house. What a long day it would be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hair fell into your face as you passed the vacuum, smirking at the courageous cats who followed your steps and watched you clean. The windows were next, and then the rooms. By the end of the next 3 days, it had all been done and you laid on the sofa, the smell of cigarette harsh still. You made a mental list to get another tomorrow with the money Hazel and Agnes had given you, and remembered not to flash it too much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You awoke with a cat on your lap, the morning sun shining directly into your eyes from the un-closed blinds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah hell, what a way to wake up, right you little stinker?” You mumbled as you pet the cat, getting up to put on one of your 60’s dresses you had just bought. Of course, your 2020 bras were not for this time, emphasizing your chest like a huge red sign hung over them written LOOK HERE. Shrugging, you figured you might get a deal on the new sofa you would get while wearing your best push-up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After what seemed like walking on a catwalk for all to see, you had made it to the store and had successfully gotten a new sofa, and surprise, a great deal on it! With grocery bags in arms, you made your way back home, briefly hearing a couple gun shots further away and wondered for a moment what had happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A day or two passed by, the police passing to ask if you would be able to help identify a man who had been killed. When they showed you a newspaper picture of Hazel, you nearly crumbled in front of the two men. You feigned sadness, saying it was at the thought of this poor old man dying alone and they quickly understood, thanking you for your time. You cried, getting the days newspaper and cutting out Hazels picture, putting it beside your others on the fridge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some time passed, and a knock at the door made you jump. Was it the police again? You quickly rubbed your eyes, hoping they had un-puffed a bit from your crying earlier. Quickly making your way to the door, you took a breath in and opened the door with confidence, and finally, you understand what Hazel had meant. They definitely were people who worked for the same company as him, blood on the shorter mans Milkman uniform, the outline of a knife in the taller mans front pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You coughed, looking at each of them with a forced smile and held up a hand quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me gentleman for the stare, that wasn’t polite at all, I rarely have guests here... What can I do for you handsome men today?” You said, your eyes going back to the taller one, guarded eyes staring back at you already. Cheeks heating, you quickly noticed the one with slicked back hair handing you a cut out newspaper piece. You brought it closer to your eyes and felt yourself sweat. Of course that old hag would have a room in this house for rent, just your luck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh haha yes, almost forgot about that! Come right in, Ill show you the rooms!” You smiled and opened the door for them, the shorter man grabbing a cat who tried to escape outside while he made his way inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My n-name is Y/N, and I can cook meals..” Their eyes boring into you and you rubbed your hands, sweating more at their intense gazes. “And uh, of course, wash clothes, no questions asked...” You drew out, looking at the shorter mans outfit again, the man with slicked back hair looking over at the other briefly and scowling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They looked at the rooms, nodding to you briefly as they passed you by and exchanged a couple words in a language you didn't know to eachother, most likely talking about how they would kill you. You currently deeply regretted not asking Hazel to give you hand to hand combat tips, but you now figured you would have no chance against any of them, looking at their statures and sizes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tallest one briefly looked back at you, the other two turning as well as if to follow his gaze and you felt yourself blush, his eyes staring into yours again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Keep it together Y/N, you definitely don't want them thinking your suspicious’ you thought, watching them turn back to eachother, the tallest speaking to them in a hushed tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>‘Oh he is for sure going to kill me in my sleep.’</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nonetheless, you hadn’t been killed that night, nor the night after, or after that. It had been awkward transition, but you noticed them trying to be civil, or atleast polite. Was it because you were a young woman? Maybe, you didn't question it really, as long as they didn't kill you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Axel, Otto and Oscar was their names you had learned, and then were Swedish, and all various levels of handsome for different reasons. You smiled, reaching out and grabbing ingredients for pancakes, your mothers recipe, hoping to surprise them when they awoke and maybe dissuade them from killing you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oscar was the first to wake as he mostly slept on the new sofa, cats laying around him at different spots. He rose and noticed you, waving briefly as he made his way to the bathroom. By the time he was out, you had a plate made and waiting, handing it to him as he walked into the room again, surprise on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You quickly backpedaled, wondering if they didn't like pancakes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Im sorry, are pancakes okay? I have to go out later today to get more food, I wasn't expecting you all sadly haha!” You said quickly, his smile soft as he shook his head at you and took the plate, sitting down and waiting for you to sit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no go ahead, please! I will wait for your brothers before eating myself!” He smirked now, nodding at you as an okay and went on ahead, eating his share and going to check on his brothers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Axel came out shortly after, a quick good morning from him, equal surprise on his face as you handed him a plate. Oscar joined him, both speaking in Swedish, entranced by what they were talking about to notice you putting coffee infront of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you cuties know when Otto will rise? I hope my pancakes will still by hot by the time that he does...” you said over your shoulder, making the last of the pancakes for you and him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Axel side-eyed Oscar, which you didn't see, and coughed, nodding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soon. My brother and I need to go out, will leave Otto with you.” He said, quickly finishing his plate and thanking you, putting his and Oscars plate in the sink. You smiled back at them, briefly wondering why they were in such a hurry, watching them grab a bag from their room and walking out, Oscar winking at you as he walked out behind Axel, who only gave you another nod. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Darn, now you’d have to wake Otto alone. You had never done so, they usually all woke at the same time, or 20 minutes between eachother. Sitting down, you waited, your stomach growling as the time passed by. After 30 minutes, you decided it was time to gather your courage and go knock on his door. Your face heated at the thought of seeing him sleeping, did he sleep naked? No, not now, you had a job right now, act like a 60’s house-wife and do it! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You knocked, hearing a brief noise but ultimately nothing after a second. You knocked again, a groan now sounding out and a faint mumble of something in Swedish. Holding your breath, you heard the man come to the door, pausing as he most likely dressed. Otto opened the door finally with a huge pull, most likely expecting one of his brothers, a scowl on his handsome face for a brief second before he slammed the door in your face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You jumped, letting out a small yelp out of surprised, quickly leaning into the door to talk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Im so sorry Otto! I didn't mean to scare you, I only wanted to wake you for breakfast!” You said into the door, hearing commotion in the room before the door flew back open again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared down at you, dressed and cheeks colored, a hand in his hair holding it back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.. Sorry, was not presentable for a lady... was.. surprised.” He mumbled out, visibly searching for his words in English, his eyes now looking everywhere but at you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh great, now you most likely creeped him out, which he would tell his brothers and by tomorrow, you would be dead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He followed you either way into the kitchen and living room, looking around for his brothers and huffing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Im sorry, I forgot to tell you, your brothers went out. I hope you don't mind eating breakfast with only me today?” You said, finding yourself smiling at him despite the butterflies in your stomach, his eyes lingering on your lips before nodding and taking a seat at the table. You brought him coffee and his plate, syrup already on the table, quickly getting out strawberries that you had hid away for yourself and putting them infront of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t tell Axel or Oscar if you don't.” You said with a wink, his head nodding as you watched his cheeks color again. Damn you loved teasing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You ate in silence together, cats ever so often coming onto the table and pawing at little pieces of pancake that you handed them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched you while you didnt pay attention, his eyes always watching your expression, your hands at work, the way you held yourself. He hadn’t expected to be so fond of you, even after coming to your door and almost mentioning how beautiful you were to his brothers right as he saw you. They knew though, as Oscar kept making comments about it while they all ate together the other day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span><strong>“If you stare at her any longer, shes going to be creeped out, you giant.”</strong> Oscar coughed out, a brief slip in their decorum towards you, even if you didnt understand them. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Axel stared at his brother, trying to make him drop the subject. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><strong>“Eat.”</strong> He said, looking over at you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“<strong>I am, I am! Or maybe, Otto should be eating her..”</strong> the shortest snickered out, as if it was the funniest thing ever. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Otto immediately choked on his food, coughing harshly as Axel slapped his younger brother over the head, mumbling a sorry to you as you quickly got up and got water for Otto. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dont worry at all! I know how brothers fight dirty!” You smiled at them, rubbing Otto’s upper back as he kept coughing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Axel had a twinkle in his eye suddenly you noticed, looking at his brother and reaching out, patting his hand and saying something in Swedish, Otto coughing once again. Oscar chuckled, leaning back into his chair, Otto visibly kicking him under the table as Oscar barely winced. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You laughed at the triplets, your hand laying on Otto’s shoulder unconsciously. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey now! I wont accept you guys teasing my poor Otto here, and even less when I cant understand and join into the fun!” You laughed, Otto fully laying his head in his hands, his face blazing even more as his shorter brother mumbled in Swedish ‘how bad you wanted to tease him!’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Axel just sat back, smirking at his brother and taking in the moment, wondering if Otto would understand what he had meant when he said he would let him have ‘alone time’ with you later this week.</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Otto looked at you again, his hand coming to pick the last strawberry in the basket and leaned closer, an inch more towards you and held the strawberry out for you. You blinked up at him, wondering what he was waiting for as he simply stared at you, waiting patiently. You cheekily leaned closer as well and opened your mouth, taking the strawberry from his fingers, both your faces burning as you looked away quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How s-silly of me, thank you Otto! Here, let me get that!” You got up, his plate already in your hand as you tried to forget what you had just done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Get your head together you horny motherfucker, stop making him regret being here!’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Little did you know, Otto was having an internal war with himself as well, berating himself again at having scared you. He couldn’t keep himself from doing anything stupid around you it seemed, briefly thinking of every stupid thing he had done so far. If this kept going on and impacted their mission, Axel would ask him to eliminate you, and he definitely didn’t want that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked over, seeing you washing the dishes, the apron hugging your waist tight, making your dress seem even tighter.... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood up, coughing and saying thank you outloud to you in English, his reward being the most dazzling smile from you. Damn, he was done for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem at all handsome! I have to go out for groceries, want to tag along? I might need a pair of extra strong arms with me today!” You said with a smile, drying your hands and turning back to him, his hand infront of his face as he nodded, quickly making his way down the hall to his and Axel’s room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, one moment.” He mumbled out before closing the door, most likely to be more presentable? You didn’t know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grabbing your purse, you took off your apron and shook your dress, getting rid of any crumbs and sat down, waiting for Otto with the cats. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man came out quickly, his coat on now and the outline of the knife sticking out against the fabric, but you didnt mention it, smiling easily as you got up and headed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You had never noticed first hand how rude people were in this time period, but you now did. People stared at you and Otto, people whispering as you were at the cash, a young boy bagging your food and handing them to Otto. The man at the cash looked at the both of you, the height different between you so very prominent now that you were surrounded by other people and not just the Swedish triplets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man leaned in, as if to reveal to you a great secret. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ma’am, are you<em> safe</em> at the moment?” He whispered to you, his eyes on Otto the whole time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Otto only blinked back, a scowl on his face as he waited to understand what was going on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean sir?” You asked back at the man, your vocal volume higher then his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I uh, is this man someone you know? He seems awful... dangerous.” He whispered again, his eyes now meeting yours and waiting for your response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You briefly, for a second, commended this man in your head for thinking he was helping a young woman in need, and then bristled at the implication of it all. Maybe you didnt know the triplets at all, and maybe you were still scared of them killing you... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Otto’s hands quick contact on your arm made you flush with anger, the tongue quicker then your head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How dare you imply <em>my husband</em> is dangerous?” You said too loudly, Otto’s eyes widening at the meaning of your words, his eyes flickering to your face and the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man flushed red, humiliated suddenly at the prospect of accusing your so called husband of kidnapping you, another woman behind you scowling at him and shaking her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ma’am, sir, I am so sorry, I was simply..! Oh my word, Im terribly sorry!” The cashier said, his hand reaching out to shake Otto’s hand as if to placate your so-called Husband, and Otto having the good grace to scowl at the man and nod as if angry but understanding, retrieving the remaining bags and walking out. You followed quickly, your hand coming up to rest in the crook of Otto’s busy arm, the Swede looking down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” He asked, his accent thick and it was as if the stress if the moment had washed away, your smile returning and you stopped, your hand halting him beside you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You actor, you pretended to be offended! The look on his face, oh my god! Perfect!” You laughed out, your head leaning back, your neck slick and soft, his eyes darting to the various areas he would kiss it if he could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did he ask you?” He said, trying to divert his attention to something else then the image of sucking hickeys into your soft skin, the way you would hold onto him as he grinned... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He asked me if I knew you! Said you looked dangerous, probably thought you were forcing me to buy these strawberries.” You said with an eyeroll, your hand squeezing his arm and he quickly realized he needed to sit, or else you or anybody for that matter would notice his growing ‘problem’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You noticed an unknown emotion on his handsome face as he looked around for something quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay Otto? Need to sit down a bit?” He nodded, his face flushed suddenly. You figured it was the heat, and you lead him to a close bench, watching as a lady got up and left as your approached. The taller man sat, the grocery bags still in his arms, leaning down as if his stomach hurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Otto, do you need anything? I can go get something for you?” You asked, fretting. He shook his head, eyes closed and breathing deeply, his blond white hair blowing in the wind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, just need a moment.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sat beside him, careful to leave enough space between you, worried you might have angered him or said something. After a couple of minutes, he got up, looking down at you and nodding, waiting for you to continue back home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When you arrived, Otto politely placed the bags into the table, Axel and Oscar watching you both and nodding their hello’s. The tallest Swede made his way to the bathroom, locking the door behind him and turning on the shower, the noise of the water loud in the quiet house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Went well?” Axe asked, wondering if anything at happened after noticing how red Otto seemed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, let me tell you all about it!” You said, Oscar quickly coming over with a orange kitty. You explained it all, the stares, the whispers, the cashier, and how you both acted and how you had gotten a laugh out of it, except for Otto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Im not sure, he had a hard time when we walked out, he said he had to sit down and needed a couple minutes. Do you think he was angry about it all, about me calling him my husband to humiliate the guy?” You asked them, your eyes meeting theirs as you searched for an answer out of his brothers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Axel thought briefly that Otto might have been angry, but he couldnt see why. Because you had said he was your husband? That was too childish. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, trying to gauge your reaction some more, truly wondering if you were as taken to his brother as Otto was to you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, but I think not. Maybe just the heat.” He said, Oscar looking at him and back at you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, I hope not! Thank you for your input Axel.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You stood up, making your way to the fridge to put away the food, the men behind you looking at eachother with a glint in their eyes.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Otto avoided you the next days to come.</p><p>...Was it called avoiding if he was there?</p><p> </p><p>He was present alright, but quiet, oh so quiet, more so then they already had been since moving in with you. The Husband comment had most <em>definitely</em> scared him.</p><p> </p><p>Out of the 3 Swedish men, Oscar, the youngest, was the first to truly open up to you.</p><p>Graciously letting you sleep in your room, even after you had tried to swap your pillows on the couch with his own, he never complained or fussed, always taking the burnt pancake out of the batch you made in the early mornings for them before you headed out.</p><p>Today though, you had nothing to do, so you sat at the dinning table, seated alone sipping coffee.</p><p>Gosh was it gross without the barista machine your mom had back home-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Y/N! Did you touch it again?!” came his voice-</em>
</p><p>A hand fell on your shoulder and you yelped, jumping out of your seat, body on alert at the memory of your last trauma-</p><p> </p><p>“Y/N I am sorry, didnt mean to scare you.” Oscar said to you, his face void of his usual grin. He seemed a tad hurt at your outburst, but overall worried.</p><p>“Oh- Ah Im sorry too Oscar, I-I was.. thinking of bad memories there.” You answer truthfully, hoping the small piece of information will make him feel less hurt.</p><p>He simply stays there, observing you.</p><p>“Want to talk about it? I am told I am a great listener.” He offers after a beat, turning to the table to grab himself a plate and pancakes, which he was really starting to appreciate more with you around.</p><p> </p><p>You smile and take the seat opposite from him, taking the plate he offers you already made.</p><p>“Hmm maybe another day, Ive gone down that road once today and thats enough.” You answer, trying to dissuade him.</p><p> </p><p>Not that you didnt trust them, which you didnt fully yet, but it had only been what, a week and a half? Way too short to tell them about <em>him.</em></p><p>“Tell me about you then.” He counters, eyes honest and kind towards you.</p><p>It couldn’t possibly be a ruse to get information out of you, could it? What would he gain from it, from you? Nothing, thats what, you rationed.</p><p> </p><p>Together, you spent the next hour talking of various things, your favorite color, meal, which cat would go wake up Axel and Otto, both of you giggling as Oscar cracked their bedroom door open.</p><p>It didnt take long for you both on the sofa to hear Otto muttering something in Swedish in their room, only for him to sigh and get ready for the day, walking out, his hair wild from sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“So tell me, what do you like in a man Y/N?” Oscar asked you suddenly as Otto passed you both to sit at the table to eat.</p><p>Blushing, you leaned away from Oscar who only inched closer to you, as if he had discovered a great secret.</p><p>“O-Oh wow okay, were in these questions now?” You answered, looking away from him, only to meet Otto’s eyes across the room, watching you with equal interest. Oh hell.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar brought back your full attention to him, grinning as he gave you your personal space.</p><p>“Too personal, I understand."</p><p>A taunt.</p><p> </p><p>You looked back at him, determined to beat him to whatever this was.</p><p>“Well, you know... The bigger the better right? Thats what I like.” You said with a wink, only to hear Otto curse in Swedish, to which Oscar laughed out loud. You suddenly realized the implication of what you had just said, and felt your face burn, both of the brothers staring at you in surprise.</p><p>“Oh my god, that was so inappropriate, Im so sorry.” Standing quickly, you sigh out loud while retreating to your room, your plan to embarrass Oscar having backfired. Thank god Axel hadn’t been present, you would never live it down.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>For the rest of the day, Oscar caged you in wherever he could, asking you all sorts of questions about your life, his elder brothers watching him with restrained amusement.</p><p>Until he took a step too far in his teasing, having embarrassed you enough today.</p><p>“What is it that you wear to bed? Naked? Shirt only? Panties only? Nothing but a lover on your skin?”</p><p> </p><p>You sputtered, mouth wide as you turned to him, eyebrows frowning as you tried to understand what this was about.</p><p>“Okay you are going to have to excuse me, but what the heck Oscar?”</p><p>He seemed taken aback at your bluntness, but didnt have time to respond as you continued.</p><p>“I really, really enjoyed the idea of you opening up to me, but if this is where your questions will go from now on, Id prefer if you went back to not speaking at all.” You barked, leaving your basket of clothes on the backyard lawn and marching inside.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>Time passed by, none of the brothers disturbing you in the kitchen, one of Axels shirts currently in your hands as you tried to wash it, an anonymous blood stain on his collar that he had asked you to take out for him.</p><p>One of the brothers had walked into the kitchen, and you assumed it was Oscar again, coming to tease you more.</p><p>“Oscar I swear, vanish for a couple minutes.”</p><p>A cough sounded out behind you, clearly not Oscar-</p><p>“Me as well?” Otto asked, scratching his neck as you turned back to look at him, mortified yet again.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>No</strong> <strong>no</strong>- Oscar he- Im sorry Otto, I didnt mean you.” You got out quickly, drying your hands against your apron.</p><p>The taller man nodded, as if understanding you.</p><p>“He can be... annoying.” He said, smiling softly, his features elegant and beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>You let out a laugh, nodding. “Im sure he meant no harm.”</p><p> </p><p>“He didnt, he hasnt stopped telling Axel about it.” Otto says, as if confessing a secret, eyes crinkling as he smiled more.</p><p>Oh he was handsome. <em>So so handsome</em>. Youd gladly let him strangle you to death if it meant having him that close.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No, hes only being polite, quit it Y/N.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Tell him to come in for me please, when you go back out?” You ask him, smiling back as he nods and walks outside.</p><p>Oscar came in moments after, resembling a puppy with his tail between his legs.</p><p>You watch him come closer, waiting for you to speak.</p><p>“Panties and a camisole.”</p><p> </p><p>He frowns, looking at you seriously before-</p><p>“I am sorry, I was only teasing, and I went to far. I didn’t truly want to know, I didn’t realize how far I went.” He says, looking down and avoiding your gaze.</p><p>“Hey, for real, its okay Oscar. Im sorry I snapped at you. Ive never lived with 3 men before, so Im still getting used to it.” You replied, genuinely over the whole situation.</p><p> </p><p>Oscar held out his hand to shake yours, pulling you closer for a moment to whisper-</p><p>“What color panties?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Axel frowned outside as he heard Oscar yelp, full blown laughter from the two of you following.</p><p>“<strong>What are they doing? Immature</strong>.” Axel muttered to himself, looking over to Otto to see him staring inside the house, eyes on you.</p><p>“<strong>Stare any longer and Ill consider telling her myself.</strong>” The eldest said to his brother, watching Otto turn back to him and frown.</p><p>“<strong>She isnt interested. Besides, we have our mission.</strong>” Otto whispered softly, surprising his brother.</p><p>“<strong>Oh? Have you asked her yourself?</strong>” Axel asks, deciding to skip over his brothers commitment to their job for a short moment.</p><p>“<strong>No of course not. Shes only doing her job.</strong>” He says back, looking away from his brother as if to hide his face.</p><p>“<strong>Oh, just like her calling you her husband is part of the job?</strong>” Axel says with a smirk, enjoying watching his brother sweat.</p><p>“<strong>She told you? When?</strong>” Otto asks, cheeks colored as he leaned in closer, staring at his brother, almost believing he hadnt heard right as Axel looked at his newspaper.</p><p>“<strong>Because I asked her how her day went and she told me. She seemed quite worried about you when you escaped without a word to go... relieve yourself.</strong>”</p><p>Axel watched his brother sit back against his chair, cheeks darkening even more at having been called out.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Despite my... <em>visible</em> attraction, it seems.. It wont impact the mission...</strong>” Otto muttered back, scratching his neck out of embarrassment.</p><p>Axel signed and closed his newspaper, not much reading would be happening now it seemed as they heard Oscar and you laugh inside, throwing pillows at one another.</p><p>Otto hadn't turned back to watch them, trying to keep his attention else where, like up at the moon shining down, his arms crossed.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>I didn't say it would, I simply said</strong>-“</p><p>“<strong>I know brother, but shes not interested in me. Shes only doing her job</strong>.” Otto repeated, looking back at him-</p><p> </p><p>“Y/N put your dress back on!!” Oscar yelled behind them both in a teasing tone, both brothers turning so quickly-</p><p>“Oh my god DONT LOOK!” You bellowed at Axel and Otto, holding the front of your dress to yourself as Oscar cackled, knife in hand-</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>What do you think she wears, to bed?</strong>” Otto drew out, face heated as they quickly turned back towards the yard at your angry eyes, hearing you berate Oscar behind them.</p><p>Axel chuckled, trying to imagine it, your fury behind them proving difficult to imagine anything.</p><p>“<strong>I havent thought about it Otto, but I see you have.</strong>” The eldest swede only laughed more, watching his brother try to calm down from where he sat across from him, hands over his pants.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oscar stared at the ceiling, catching his breath as you went to your room to change into pajamas for the night.</p><p> </p><p>He wasnt perverted usually in any way, but he loved watching his brothers squirm around you, Axel included. Otto was an open book, heart on his sleeve at all time, but Axel, oh, he tried hiding it but Oscar could see right through his careful mask.</p><p>Oscar made a quick mental note to go out with you tomorrow to get a new dress, or he could send Axel or Otto in his stead. Make them squirm even more while you tried on dresses, so close to seeing you undressed, yet so far they would be.</p><p> </p><p>He had only cut your dress after confirming that you knew how to sew, but what a treat it had been to see his brothers bright red at the idea of seeings your breasts in your cute little pink bra he had just so happened to see from the back.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I tell you something Oscar?” He heard, turning his head to look at you making your way to him. He nodded, watching you sit closer to him then you usually did.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm really glad we were able to bond today, you and I. I was a bit scared of you guys, when you arrived. And.. I-I know we dont know eachother well... but Im glad we met.” You smiled softly, your eyes showing no sign of dishonesty.</p><p>Oscar stared back at you, knowing now 100% you weren't from another agency or anything else to ruin them. You were simply caught up in the storm they had brought with them. A kind hearted, amazing woman, an amazing cook, a good honest soul. Not like any of them though. Would your beautiful dazzling color be tainted by them in the long run?</p><p>“Im sorry, was that too uh, too personal?” You blinked, his stare a bit intense all of a sudden.</p><p>Oscar looked alert again, smiling honestly back at you.</p><p>“No, I was a bit taken aback but in a good way.”</p><p>He came closer, arm around your shoulder over the sofa, leaning closer to whisper to you.</p><p>“You are an amazing woman. We are all glad to have met you, but I will let Otto and Axel admit that part for themselves.” Oscar whispered, eyebrows wiggling up and down as you laughed at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop trying to win her favor for more pancakes.” Otto said out loud while walking into the living room with Axel in tow.</p><p> </p><p>An evil glint shined in Oscars eye, making his brother regret opening his mouth.</p><p>Oscar pulled you closer to him, entirely invading your bubble as he kissed your cheek, holding you to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Too bad for you, she just told me she liked me best!” He sang out, your laughter and smile blinding them, true unadulterated joy radiating from you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ugh I have so many chapters written already and Im just here needing more of them in my life :'(</p><p>Thank you for the love of the previous chapter, I couldnt stand not seeing more fanfics about them &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What do you think are these Babes favorite colors? </p><p>Thank you for all the love! If ever youd like to write me, find me on tumblr at Jossambird &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your H/C hair flowed in the wind as you hung their clothes out to dry, the midday sun hot on the back of your neck. The dress you wore today, a gift from Oscar, was a bit more free-flowing, sticking less to your body usually, but right now with how much you were sweating, it made no difference then your other ones.</p><p>Closing your eyes, arm resting on them briefly, you huffed out a sigh and slouched, ready to head back in. Before you turned, you realized the shade around you and jumped as you noticed Otto right there, most likely waiting for you to answer him as he said your name.</p><p>“Y/N, need help?” He asked, his tall form shielding you from the suns rays, white hair in the wind.</p><p>“Oh Otto! Thank you but no, Im all done for the moment! I was just thinking of heading inside to take a shower if you want to join me!” The words slip from your mouth, your eyes widening the same size his does, a hand flying to your mouth.</p><p>“Oh my god I'm so sorry! I meant inside the house! In the house!” You said with a bit more volume then you intended, hearing Oscar open the backdoor to see what the commotion is.</p><p>Sweat falls down your back as you wait with baited breath, his reaction immediate; he smiles and suddenly, a short laugh comes out, a hand making its way to the small of your back to lead you inside.</p><p>“No worry.” He says in a lower voice to you, passing Oscar and paying no mind. He then says something in Swedish, to which you hear Oscar grunt back, who proceeded to walk outside.</p><p>Otto leads you to the bathroom door, his smile still present as he softly pushes you into the small room.</p><p>“No worry Y/N, take a shower and relax.” He says, his face flushed and all the more handsome with it, his scar beautiful. You stare a moment longer, taking in his glow and nod after a moment, your hands to your chest.</p><p>“Thank you Otto.” You say in a hushed tone, his eyes visibly lingering everywhere on your face. He does not move, hand on the door handle and you notice him hesitating, hesitating for what? Suddenly you hear Axel say something in Swedish, Otto’s eyes losing their emotion and he nods to you, closing the door.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When they come back later that night, they are in white ripped tuxedos, faces in various stages of inflammation, cuts and bruises forming. You let a squeak at seeing them, Otto and Axel visibly frowning at their pain. Running into the bathroom, you pull out the 2020 med-kit you had brought with you and run back to them, each seated at the dinner table.</p><p>Oscar smiles wide as he sees you in your night shirt and pants, his hand reaching out to squeeze yours as a thank you in advance, even though they had just woken you up.</p><p>“Axel, you first okay honey?” You say, your maternal side making its way into you and you start without his consent, dabbing and disinfecting each cut. His face remains passive the whole time, and you briefly think of his amazing lack of reaction, but of course they would all be like this if they were assassins.</p><p>You lean away, looking at him quickly, touching his side but he shakes his head, too tired to continue being awake.</p><p>As Axel mutters his thanks and gets up for bed, groaning at each step he takes, Oscar is next, his eyes never on you but instead on Otto, a silent communication happening.</p><p>You patch him up, happy to see his wounds not that serious. He stands, briefly wrapping an arm around you and pulls you in, a brief hug. Your reaction time is poor but he quickly thanks you and heads to Axels room, leaving you and Otto alone. Your eyes turn to him, his face all kinds of passive but his eyes wild, nervous even.</p><p>“Ready handsome? Your next.” You say with a smile, making your way to him and kneeling down infront of him, your med kit on the floor.</p><p>Otto shifts, watching you settle between his legs on the floor and he feels it again, the internal churning every time he looks at you, his body reacting before he can think of anything else. He grunts, head back and eyes closed to avoid looking at you, his mind wandering to every dirty thought he’s ever thought about you. The man hears you shift again and stand, your hand dabbing his face softly, cleaning each cut, your fingers lighting his skin up.</p><p>He can feel your breath on him, his heart hammering in his chest as his hand reaches out to make its way to your hip, laying there as if to pull you closer.</p><p>He startles, eyes wide as he feels you lean down towards him, breath caught in his throat as your lips softly press to his scar, a hand on his chest to hold yourself from falling. Blue eyes meet yours, eyes searching eachother, his hand pulling you even closer.</p><p>“All done Otto..” you mumble, hypnotized, lost in the moment.</p><p>“Thank you...” he answers, hand rubbing circles on your lower back-</p><p>“Ott-“ Axel says behind you, both of you jumping out of proximity of eachother, his voice cutting off as he most likely saw both your positions, you practically almost in Otto’s lap as he held you. The oldest mutters a sorry, but does not leave, waiting for his brother to follow him.</p><p>“Thank you.” Otto mumbles towards you again, eyes everywhere but towards you as he follows his brother into their room.</p><p>You lean onto the kitchen counter, heart beating frantically, your insides on fire, a ghost feeling of his hand still on your body. You retire quickly, telling the men goodnight through their door and head for your room that Oscar yet again declined in favor of the couch.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Healing from their pain slowly, days pass by, Otto and you gravitating towards one another but never too close. Axel watches the both of you, wondering when he will have to put his brother out of his misery of all this tomfoolery, or when he will make this, you two, happen.</p><p>The eldest notices Oscar planning as well, their youngest brother having taken a liking towards you.</p><p>Liking wasn't strong enough of a word for how much Oscar talked about you, but he held no romantic love for you like Otto did. The youngest felt the kind of love you feel for a sister, which was exactly what he wanted you to be.</p><p>What did he himself want? Axel didn't know. He wanted his brothers happy.</p><p>Your cooking was decent, if not amazing enough. You cleaned after yourself, you washed their bloody clothes, you were polite and sweet. You displayed affection, intelligence and he was beyond grateful at your attempts to heal their many cuts and bruises when they came back after a rough night on their mission.</p><p> </p><p>He knew that you knew something though, after seeing the pictures of the man they had shot the first day of their arrival on your desk.</p><p>The more Axel thought about it, the more he pieced things together, or so he hoped. Were you this man’s daughter? Had he, Oscar, and Otto especially, killed your father? What would happen if the fact was brought into light? Would he have to kill you, and watch his brothers mourn you and possibly, he himself mourn you after killing you?</p><p>Never had he seen Otto take a liking to a woman romantically, most of the time when he did enjoy the company of one, it was only to satisfy his own needs.</p><p>And now that he did, Axel didn't know how his brother would take having to kill you. What if you killed Otto in anger? He highly doubted it, but the fear remained as he looked over at Otto stare towards you across the yard.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Axel found you outside the next night, looking up at the stars in the grass, Otto and Oscar not far from you, as always these days. The eldest spoke quickly, asking for a moment to speak with you alone. He watched Otto tense, but inevitably standing, pulling Oscar along with him inside the house.</p><p>You turned your head towards Axel's tall form, sitting up as to talk easier with him.</p><p>“Oh Axel! Everything alright?” You asked, looking around for his brothers.</p><p>“Yes. Simply wanted to talk with you, if it is alright.” He asked, seating himself down beside you, leaving ample space between you.</p><p>You smiled wide at him, happy at the prospect of the eldest opening up to you a bit more.</p><p>“Yeah sure thing! Whats on your mind?” You turned your head back towards the stars, the moons light casting a halo around the both of you.</p><p>It didn’t take a scientist to notice how beautiful you were, your features accentuated in the moonlight.</p><p>If his brother had not fallen in love with you first, and you with Otto, Axel wonders if you would have ever been interested in him, but he stomps on that idea, the image of Otto fawning over you coming forefront in his mind.</p><p>“Do you like us? All of us?”</p><p>He watches you cough, surprised and taken aback at his question. You thought for a second, and decided to answer truthfully to the stoic brother. You turned to him, both your eyes locked as you answered.</p><p>“Maybe more then I should. I fear for you guys every time you go out. I know there are things that I er... don't know... but still, yes, I do very much.”</p><p>You kept his gaze the whole time, not one ounce of a lie in your tone or features. He decides to push his luck and see what he can get out of you.</p><p>“The man and woman in your pictures.. he is your father, with your mother?” Axel did admit you had no resembling features to either the man or the woman, but maybe you had missed out of the genetic resemblance pool.</p><p>You laugh, the moon shining against your skin. You look back at him, his face a mystery as he stares back at you, his hands in the grass gripping it.</p><p>“No, not my father or my mother. Hazel was his name, and Agnes hers. They were very dear friends of mine that saved me, helped me come here for a better life.”</p><p>He feels his brothers eyes on him, both of them having stepped out of the house to listen to you. Oscar and Otto take back their places near you, Oscar placing himself infront of you all to lay in the grass, his head against your crossed legs ontop of the blanket in your lap.</p><p> </p><p>For once in his life, his heart beats faster then it ever has, and Axel looks at you and knows. He knows.</p><p>“Y/N..” he starts, his brothers hearing the anxiety and emotion in his voice look at him, wondering what hes doing.</p><p>Oscar wonders briefly if his eldest brother is going to confess his love to you, breaking Otto’s heart on the process. He tilts his head up and watches Otto, who seems taken aback at Axel’s blatant display of emotion all of a sudden but not angry.</p><p>“Do.. Do you know?”</p><p>They watch you turn your head towards him, your E/C eyes shining in the moonlight, smiling crookedly at him, an unknown but powerful emotion on your face.</p><p>“To some extent, I think I know yes, Axel.” Comes your reply, your eyes never leaving his as you watch the thought process in his mind.</p><p>You had left your answer open, not a direct reply and yet, a loaded answer at the same time, answering more then he thinks. A hand of yours reaches out, touching his hand in the grass. Axel holds his breath, eyes boring into yours.</p><p>You smile at him with a genuine but mournful smile that his brothers miss, your expression of pain completely missed by them.</p><p> </p><p>He understands.</p><p>You know they are the ones to have killed your father figure. You know they are bad men. And yet, you do not hold a grunge against them, your hand withdrawing from his to lay in the grass behind you.</p><p>Axel wonders if you have powers, his mind wondering how easily they let their guard down around you, how easily you had made your way into their hearts.</p><p>“Tell us about them, your adoptive parents.” Comes out Oscar’s soft voice, tilting his head to look at you with a smile that could melt your heart. Both older swedes come closer to listen to you.</p><p> </p><p>You try and not give too much away, that you didn't come from this time originally, but they dont seem to care about that at the moment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Oscar came into your room that morning, asking if you'd like to tag along with them, you definitely didn’t expect this. At all.</p><p>You stood in a stall, a single towel staring back at you, heart hammering.</p><p>You would be literally naked, naked as naked can get, infront of your 3 house guests. Naked infront of Oscar, naked infront of Axel, naked infront of Ot-</p><p>“Y/N, almost done?” Oscar called out from the men's side, seeming alone in the hall.</p><p>You coughed, a squeaked out One moment and you gathered your strength, undressing and putting it all in your locker, wrapping your towel around your breasts tight, the towel successfully hiding your ass as well, a sigh of relief out of your mouth.</p><p>A woman passed Oscar as he made his way to your side, his eyes following her with alertness. She seemed familiar, her visage one of authority and trickery.</p><p>“Oscar who was that? Did she just walk into Axel’s and Otto’s sauna?” You whispered, trying not to ogle Oscar’s muscular arms and chiseled abs.</p><p>Goddamn, did they all look like this? You had seen Axel’s arms often as he liked short sleeved shirts, but not the other brothers.</p><p>The youngest Swede put a finger to your lips and pulled you to the men's side, just outside the door to their sauna.</p><p>“I don't know who she is..” he admitted, listening to his brothers demand who she was. He could practically hear the anxiety in Otto’s voice, wondering where you and Oscar had gone.</p><p>“Oh don't worry about them, they're just outside the door. Come on in little lambs!” She called, Oscar stiffening beside you.</p><p>He held your free hand tight, pulling the door open and you saw her fully, authority and power radiating off of her.</p><p>Okay, she was DEFINITELY what Hazel told you avoid.</p><p>“Aww if it isn't Swede number 3 and Hazel’s little project. Sit down.” She said, eyes watching you. Oscar pulled you inside, the sauna door shutting, heart pounding louder. You pulled away from him, making your way beside Otto, a bit too close at your fear of the woman-</p><p>“Ahhhhhh I see. What an interesting choice. Is she the latest plaything of this mission?” The woman said to Otto, eyes conniving and sharp, almost like a fox.</p><p><em>Latest plaything?</em> What did she mean by that? Were you one of the many others, that they had had during each mission? Your mind ran hundreds of thousands questions, eyes void of any emotion as she smirked at you.</p><p>“Let it go honey and cut your losses now while you can, you'll just be another hitch in their belts.” She said, her head held up higher as she had succeeded in making you question all the brothers you had come to love secretly.</p><p>They all spoke in Swedish, tones harsh and words flying back and forth, your eyes trailed on her the whole time. You had scooted away from Otto, who only frowned at your sudden distance, leaving more space between you, which only made the woman smile more.</p><p>She approached Axel then, eyes wild as he stared back at her, suddenly unsure what attack she would spring out of her bag of malicious tricks.</p><p>“<strong>Tell me, does she know you are the ones to have killed her dear Hazel? He was only a father to her, nothing that big.”</strong> She seductively said, eyes boring into Axel's.</p><p>Quiet reigned around them, the two staring at eachother, rage in Axel's eyes, hand twitching-</p><p>What she didn’t know was that you had forgiven them for it, but the sting of the reminder falling from her poison lips was harsh nonetheless.</p><p>The woman pulled away, making her way across the sauna to leave but not before making her way closer to you, poised and elegant in her venomous ways.</p><p>“Dear little Y/N, if ever you do decide to quit these fools and want a real adventure, you know where to find me.” She said outloud, hand reaching out to pat your cheek.</p><p>She left, waving as the door closed behind her.</p><p>Oscar didn't waste any time, making his way to you and sitting between Otto and you, looking you over.</p><p>“Y/N are you oka-“</p><p>“Don't worry about me Oscar, I'm okay, I promise.”</p><p>Neither of the 3 brothers knew what to say. Not only had the woman known who they were, but she knew you, you who they had tried to keep hidden-</p><p>You stood, holding the towel around you, avoiding their eyes.</p><p>“I'm uh, I'm going to go relax on the woman's side. See you guys later.” you said, not waiting for any of them to answer before leaving.</p><p> </p><p>Otto felt pain in his chest, the image of your hurt expression at the woman’s words so very plain to see that he was sure he wasn't the only feeling it in the quiet of the sauna.</p><p>Oscar cleared his throat, looking at his brothers from where he had sat beside you.</p><p>“<strong>Do you think Y/N believed her? She seemed.. disturbed.</strong>” He asked, eyes passing between his elder brothers.</p><p>Axel sighed loudly, anger in his sigh as he ran his hands over his face, thinking.</p><p>“<strong>Every single word</strong>.” He admitted, elbows on his knees as he thought.</p><p>“<strong>Otto, go speak to her</strong>.” Axel finally said, his brother seeking out his eyes as if asking if he should really go. Axel nodded, Oscar sending a thumbs up at Otto.</p><p>Otto didn’t waste a second, standing and running out and onto the woman’s side, hand over the handle-</p><p>“Hmm, I wondered if you’d try and go salvage whatever you could. What was it that struck a nerve the most, that she was just another conquest, or that you killed her father?” The woman said behind him, fingers trailing on his shoulders and down his back. Otto had never felt more violated in his life then now, her hand pulling his towel from behind but his grip on the front firm, unyielding.</p><p>He turned, eyes boring into hers with such hate, such venom as she simply smiled at him.</p><p>The door opened infront of him, your eyes meeting his broad chest as he pushed you back in softly, quickly closing the door behind him. You watched him deflate, shoulders sagging and head lolling to the front, the woman just outside of the window smiling at you, disappearing a second after.</p><p>“Otto are you okay?” You made your way closer to him, free hand landing on his shoulder soothingly and he nodded, almost seeming like he was leaning into your touch even more by the second.</p><p>“Are you okay?” He asked back, finally looking down at you with such hurt in his eyes, hurt and pain and an unknown emotion, raw and intense.</p><p>You found no words coming out, your mind flittering on each word the woman had said, each insinuation she had meant to imply.</p><p>“Im okay.” You answered, eyes far.</p><p>Otto pulled your hand from his shoulder, holding it in his as he lead you to the bench, sitting down and waiting for you to do the same. You sat down, leaving ample space between you, his eyes boring into you when you looked up.</p><p>“You are<em> not</em> a plaything.” He said, accent heavier then usual as he kept your gaze.</p><p>You felt your cheeks color at the word, the notion of being alone and nearly naked in a sauna room with Otto, who kept watching you, making you blush, but you tried remaining serious.</p><p>“I-I know.” You squeaked, Otto clearly not believing you.</p><p>“No, you are <em>not</em> a plaything. You are<em> not</em> a conquest Y/N.” He added more seriously, trying to make you understand, truly understand that you meant so much more.</p><p>“Otto its okay, really, its none of my business-“ you tried saying, really trying not to imagine Otto with multiple different people-</p><p>“No. You are not ‘hitch in belt’. You are mor-“ He said with certainty, hands reaching out to grab your own hands, to make you understand, to make you understand him-</p><p>He realized it too late, your towel opening just enough to greet his eyes with more cleavage then he had ever seen from you, his head turning away quickly as you gasped. Cheeks blazing, he tried thinking of anything else other than the image of your breasts but couldn’t.</p><p>“Oh my- Otto!” You gasped out, his hold on your hands vanished as you grabbed your towel, eyes darting towards him to check that he wasn't peeking. And ever the gentleman, he wasn't, hand over his eyes tight, the other over his towel-</p><p>
  <em>Oh. My. God.</em>
</p><p>“Otto, are you-“ you started, face blazing as his head visibly nodded. You didn’t even finish your phrase, wanting to save him some dignity as his hair hid his face, hand still over his eyes.</p><p>“I am very sorry Y/N, I-“ he started, his neck also red as you looked his way.</p><p>“No no Otto, no, thats totally not your fault okay? Its seriously cool, its uh, natural.” You mumbled to him, turning your body away from him so he might feel less humiliated at his... predicament.</p><p>He hummed in return, his voice deep and seductive-</p><p>Oh no no, you were certainly not going to get hot and bothered at his wonderful voice. It sent a shiver up your spine anyways, the thought of him being turned on by your body was electrifying.</p><p>“Otto? Y/N? Still in there?” Came Oscars voice, saving you from nearly pouncing on his poor brother behind you.</p><p>“Otto, want me to go out first?” You asked over your shoulder, your back still to him.</p><p>He found he couldn't stop staring at your neck and shoulders, so so close, yet he couldn't move forward, the fear of you thinking you were just a conquest too fresh.</p><p>“Go, I will join you soon.” He uttered, hand reaching out, deciding that if he touched you and you stayed, he would let you, fingers practically touching your skin-</p><p>You stood, making your way to the door and out, leaving Otto to cool down alone.</p><p> </p><p>Axel strode in, wondering why you had walked out alone-</p><p><strong>“For fucks sake Otto can you go 2 seconds </strong> <strong>without getting hard around her?</strong>” He barked out at Otto, embarrassed at his brother’s inability to hold himself together.</p><p>Otto mumbled out something, bending over as if to hid himself.</p><p>“<strong>What did you say? I cant hear you.</strong>” Axel asked, moving closer to hear his humiliated brother.</p><p>“<strong>I pulled off her towel by accident and uhhh, saw her..</strong>” Otto mumbled louder, to which Axel sighed. Of course his brother would do that.</p><p>He stepped out, guarding the door as he heard Otto let out an equally disappointed sigh towards himself.</p><p>“<strong>What happened? She wont tell me</strong>.” Oscar asked him frowning.</p><p>Axel smiled wide, letting his younger brother pass and into the sauna to see Otto, your eyes meeting his as you both waited for them.</p><p>“Don’t laugh at him, I'm sure you would have had the same reaction.” You said with a crooked smile, your hypnotizing eyes watching him.</p><p>Axel chuckled, Oscars sudden laugh at his brother in the sauna behind him surprising them both.</p><p>Poor Otto.</p><p>“Accident or not, I wouldn’t have been that easily excited...” he said, looking at you with the same intensity.</p><p>You nodded, figuring that Axel wasn’t that into you-</p><p>“Why don't you show me so we can see?”</p><p>Your face blazed, heart skipping a beat at this sudden playful side of him, turning away from his teasing grin and grabbing your clothes out of your locker, heading for a stall, but not before sticking out your tongue at him.</p><p>“In your dreams Axel! Get dressed, I'm hungry for steaks!”</p><p>He hummed, closing his eyes and wondering what Otto had seen to be so instantly turned on.</p><p>“Are you pierced?” He asked towards your stall, laughing as he heard you gasp out.</p><p>“Oh you- quit it Axel!!” You called back, throwing your towel over the stall at him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you guys have seen the tags, get prepared, were about to go into dark territory before rainbows and sunshine :')</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NSFW OMG</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sleep came difficultly for you that night, determined not to touch yourself whatsoever at the thought of Otto, how his hands would have laid on your hips, bringing you closer and into his lap, the hot sauna air around you, lips on your neck and hands kneading your flesh, moans crawling out of your thro- </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You wake with a start, bangs sounding out somewhere in the house and you panic, wondering for a moment if they have decided they no longer wanted you here. You get up, your silky night cami and shorts nearly hanging off of your body as you hurriedly step out of your room, looking around. You heard someone bang on the door, speaking a language you don't understand and hear the shower running, one of the triplets inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No other sound in the house is present, so your panicked mind makes a quick choice. You knocked on the bathroom door hurriedly, the banging at the front door persistent and louder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys, Oscar, Axel, Otto? Someones at the door and they sound really REALLY dangerous!” You try to whisper in the bathroom door crack, hoping whoever was in it will let you in or go answer the door. You hear whoever was in the bathroom grunt and mumble something in Swedish, coming to the door and peeking out, steam streaming out steadily out of the room, just like yesterday- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otto’s surprised face comes into view, his mouth opening briefly before he himself hears the banging, his eyes immediately alert. He opens the door more, pulling you into the bathroom, seeming to want to go out and check who it is but the knocking stops. Small hands grab his arm and he turns, looking back to see you panicked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Otto, I know you guys are strong and all but please, stay with me.” You say, your E/C eyes searching his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded and called out to Oscar, telling him to go take care of it and closed the door, the shower water still running, silence as he held the towel around his waist. Both of you suddenly realized each others state of undress and you turn your body away from him, to leave him some sort of privacy, the memory of your earlier dream causing shivers to roll down your spine... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It still doesn't stop his eyes from wandering more now, your shorts hanging low on your hips and your cami straps barely on your shoulders. Otto’s eyes scan your neck, the first area of yours that hes ever fantasized about, and he feels like he did yesterday all over again, wanting to bite and kiss and suck every part of it until your begging for more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For you, you’ll never forget this image either; drops of water clinging to his skin, hair wet and sticking out everywhere, the muscles of his arms and stomach so decadent. The towel hanging dangerously low on his hips doesn’t make it any better you think, just as it did yesterday, his hands having a firm grip on it just as he did- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Otto Im so-“ you start to say but feel his hand suddenly on your mouth softly, his body so very close behind you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh. Want to listen.” He mumbles, his head leaning away from you to listen for any more noises. The situation doesn't stop you from feeling all kinds of things in your body, his hand over your mouth like this making you wonder what would happen if you licked him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm, Oscar seems to have taken care of it.” He says against your hair, feeling him relax a bit against you. You decide to go for it, telling yourself you could always pretend you had needed to cough if he rejected your advances. You open your mouth a bit, tongue peaking out and licking his finger softly, a soft gasp sounding out behind you. You repeat the gesture, listening to him groan low in his throat. He leans into you, his tall height making you even hotter between the thighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otto presses against you lightly, his towel and your silky shorts the only friction between you. You moan against his fingers as you feel him behind you, ALL of him, barely moving at all, simply waiting. He grunts softly, his ring finger bending back and pushing into your mouth, his mind going all over the place as he feels you respond to him, sucking lightly on his digit, teeth lightly grazing him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The feeling between your legs burns hotter, you legs buckling briefly but Otto, magnificent as he is, curls his unoccupied hand around your waist, whispering soft words into your ear in Swedish. He holds you up, pulling his finger out of your mouth to hold your hips to steady you on your feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-Otto, handsome, I d-don't understand what your saying.” You moan out, grinding lightly onto him, suddenly noticing he had dropped his towel to help you stand. Face blazing, you try to relax, the thought of this finally happening, you and Otto, makes your heart race even more then it was before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So beautiful, you are perfect Y/N.” He mumbles into your neck, nuzzling your skin and breathing in your scent. A moan escapes you, his words magic as his hands raise and fumble under your cami, lightly rubbing up your stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say no, and I stop.” He kisses your shoulder, making you squirm and lay your hands over his, pulling them higher to your breasts. Otto groans against your skin, kissing harder and quicker, hands following yours and taking initiative, lightly rubbing your nipples. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn't dream of s-saying no!” You moan, trying to grab his hips to grind onto him. He chuckles, a hand lightly pinching one of your nipples, your core practically dripping more at his teasing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am serious Y/N, if you no longer want to, please say no.” His hands reach out from under your cami and turn you towards him, his face flushed and skin glistening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will Otto, I promise.” You whisper to him, leaning on your tippy toes to reach out and hold his face, pulling him down to you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know how many times Ive wanted to kiss you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiles, pulling your hips flush against him, his erection pronounced against your little shorts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As many times as I have thought of fucking you?” He whispers back, your lips crashing onto his the moment your brain understands his words. Otto moans into your kiss as he grabs his discarded towel, his hands pulling your legs up and around his waist, holding you against him. You both pull away from the kiss, your lips landing under his eye, kissing his scar lightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My room?” You say, looking into his eyes, your thumb rubbing soft circles on his cheek. He simply nods, kissing you briefly before closing the shower and opening the door, your room right across from the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wastes no time once he closes and locks your door, laying you down onto your bed and his lips finding your thighs, his hands kneading them while he kisses so close to your aching core, your hands flying to his wet hair to slick it back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y/N, so soft, so sweet, so kind. Are you sure you want a man like me?” He says between kisses, biting your skin softly to leave a tiny mark. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You moan, words almost failing you as he lightly bites you, his smile dazzling as you look down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes Otto, all of you! Please..” you plead, squirming as he comes to pull down your shorts, hands sliding down your legs. He groans loudly, head falling onto the bed beside you as he notices how wet you are after throwing your shorts to the floor, no panties under. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your heart beats frantically in your chest, Otto’s hands on your thighs rising and quickly pulling your cami over your head, only to attack one of your nipples with his tongue. His other hand reaches between you both, making its way down your stomach but stops. Your hands find themselves trailing against his back, nails leaving thin marks on his skin that pull a loud groan out of him. He chuckles against your chest, kissing a trail up to your neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Otto I swear...” you moan out, his tall figure ontop of you sitting up, large hands pulling your legs over his thighs, looking down at you. His hair, damp and curled sways infront of his eyes, panting as he watches you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need be quiet for me <strong>kärlek</strong>, only I want to hear your noises today.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You nod, your hands reaching out for him as he touches your dripping core, feather light touches before groaning himself, quickening his pace and rubbing your clit all at once, his eyes scanning your face for any discomfort. Teeth sinking into your lip, you try and keep your voice down, his fingers now teasing your entrance and pushing in, his lips crashing against yours as he fingers you careful and precise, almost bringing you over the edge as he whispers in Swedish against your lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He withdraws his fingers and scoots his hips closer to yours, the finality of both of your decision falling upon you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your about the have sex with an assassin, someone dangerous that Agnes and Hazel warned you about, someone who comes back home bloody and limping and maybe one day, wont ever come back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, a one time thing isn’t an engagement, but the way he sought reassurance earlier tells you he knows as well, he knows what risk he’s taking at the moment, being with you while he serves a higher command. He might not know that you know what he is, or what he does, but he knows something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You pull him down again, soft hands on his cheeks, staring back at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Otto, I have to tell you something, okay, I kn-“ The man kisses you, looking at you with his beautiful eyes, your thumb running softly on the scar under his eye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know <strong>kärlek</strong>, it is okay.” Your hands hold onto his shoulders as he pushes into you, his hands holding your thighs around him, length massive as you feel him push in more. Otto bends down and whispers in your ear in Swedish and English, words mixed as he pulls out and pushes back in, your breath catching in your throat as you realize what hes saying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First time I saw you, my brothers laughed at me, telling me how I resemble a puppy when with you. I couldn't stop dreaming of you..” he mumbles, leaving a quick kiss against your temple as he picks up his pace. You pant, holding onto him, memorizing every word and every feeling hes making you feel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The day when my brothers left me here, and you called me your husband...” He’s kissing your neck again, sucking your skin, leaving little hickeys like stars. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I cant stop hearing you say it in my dreams...” Otto feels you clench around him, a curse word slipping out in Swedish, hoping he can make you cum before he does. Picking up the pace more, his hand leaves from your thigh and finds your clit again, your noises growing louder. Bent forward like he is to be able to kiss you, you lean up, your elbows on the bed to hold yourself up to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grins, his face all kind of shades of handsome, horny and in love as he looks back at you. His lips find their way to yours as he rubs you harder, swallowing your loud moan that leaves you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Otto, O-Otto Im-“ you gasp out, trying to keep yourself upright on your elbows to make it easier for him to reach your lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<strong>Älskling</strong>, it is okay, I am here” he says against your cheek, fingers still working your clit and his hips still ramming into yours. You fall back onto the bed, your bed sheets tight in your hands, body letting go and pure bliss washes over you as you call Otto’s name once more. He follows soon after you, pulling out and cumming on the towel he had worn, and nearly falls over onto you at his own exhaustion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The handsome man, your lover, rights himself and lays down beside you, turning you over so that you both cuddle eachother face to face. You beam up at him, looking into his blue eyes and receive a weak but genuine smile back, sleep nearly taking him with every second that passes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Otto, thank you.” You whisper, sitting up a bit and kissing his cheek softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes remain closed but he shifts just enough to let you know he’s still awake to hear you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For what <strong>kärlek</strong>? I should be thanking you.” Comes his short answer, pulling you closer to his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I... I know, Otto, about, well... alot.. and I wanted to say thank you, you know, for being great with me, all of you.” You answer to him, his eyes now open and watching you, hand still on your back to hold you close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You can see the wheels turning in his mind, most likely thinking of what to answer or what to do at your second confession of knowing they are assassins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have liked you since the first day.. <strong>Kärlek</strong>, we would never have hurt yo-“ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y/N? Do you know where Otto is?” Oscar’s voice rings out outside your door, waiting patiently for you to answer. You look at Otto quickly, wondering if he had intended on keeping this little affair of yours secret or to let his brothers know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He makes the decision for you, calling out to his brother in Swedish and you can practically feel the chaos on the other side of the door, Oscar’s voice climbing 2 octaves as he answers Otto back, excited. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your lover groans out in displeasure as his brother keeps talking, sitting himself up and looking around. You hand him a new towel to wrap around himself, his free hand quick to take your own and kiss your palm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Need to go work, we will be back later okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heart skipping a beat at the thought of any of them not returning, you try and smile back at him but fail, blushing as he smiles genuinely, bending down to kiss you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Promise we will be back.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Silence reigned in the house as they left, leaving only you and the cats. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You rolled out of bed, legs shaky at your previous actions, smiling at the thought of Otto’s hands on your skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A knock on the front door alerted you, turning your head slowly as you felt the hairs on your arm raise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You dressed, brows furrowed at the strange feeling in the air, hand reaching for the doorknob, as if- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y/N! What a pleasant surprise!” The woman said, The Handler, that's what Axel had called her. You sighed, looking at the dark younger woman behind her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, what a surprise. What can I do for you madam?” You said, looking around to see anything was out of the ordinary. Hm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled wider, hand in her chest in mock surprise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like how you talk. Are you going to let us in? I have a great deal to talk with you about.” Her eyes only held dishonesty as you watched her, the woman behind her frowning confused. Something was up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you know me, I like the fresh air.” You said, smiling as you stepped out of the house and closed the door behind you, inviting the women to sit with you in the backyard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How fitting, do your men cut the grass and cut the hedges for you too?” She said, sneering at you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What a cunt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, I barely know you, what is it that you'd like from me, so I can back to my life?” You drew out, exhausted at her knowing smile, watching you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at her nails, knowing- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are those marks from your tall boyfriend, or from <em>your daddy dearest?</em>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><em>He ran up the stairs, pulling, hand yanking you, hand landing on your cheek-</em> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your eyes witnessed your past trauma, gone were you from your yard in the 60’s, and right back in your childhood home, fearing your father all over again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heart beating heavy, you looked her way, her smile venomous, insidious as she leaned closer- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me, do they know? I know you wont have a way to come back here if you return home with Hazel’s ratty old Briefcase. So why don't you come with me, and Ill guarantee you, you wont have to worry about <em>him</em> ever again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Handler said, the woman beside her all kinds of confused but silent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You winced, you had never told them about... Oscar had asked once about your real parents, but you hadn’t replied, your eyes far. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You've stood in the way of their mission <em>far too long</em> Y/N, and I wont tolerate this any longer then its already been. Decide, come with me now, and be safe from Daddy Dearest, or stay, and you might just find yourself back in your little rural childhood home.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sweat ran down your nape, images of your childhood flashing back to you- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Images of Otto smiling at you surfaced instead, holding you closer as he kissed you softly, Oscar’s arms around you as you laughed together, Axel’s handsome smile as you cooked for him, hands touching to as he passed you another egg- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I'm good here, thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her elegant face soured, standing suddenly as if insulted. The other woman followed obediently, her face mimicking her counterpart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll come to regret it young Y/N.” She uttered, hateful and angry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I will. Ill be prepared for it.” You mumbled as the two stood, their Briefcase zapping them away to whatever godforsaken place they came from. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You would never be prepared for it, but you would accept it if it kept Axel, Otto and Oscar safe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You sighed, the feeling of an elephant seating itself on your chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gone were you from your home, and still he haunted you, ever present cigarette in hand and teeth yellow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Standing, you made your way inside your home and into your room, seeking out your old suitcase that Hazel had given you, pulling out the only picture you had kept from your childhood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There you stood, so young and free, and the man who would sour months after your mothers affair, turning into a monster. You flipped the picture, looking at the lie he had written. </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Daddy’s girl.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They had stayed out late last night, Otto only joining you in bed at 2:34am, quiet as ever, bed dipping with his weight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You turned over towards him, his face beautiful as he smiled down at you, kissing your forehead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did I wake you?” He whispered, pulling you closer as he settled for however long he had left to sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No no, I was uh, you know, thinking with my eyes closed.” You answered, his chuckle sweet at your obvious lie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sleep, we can talk more in the morning when you are rested.” Otto said against your neck, eyes already falling closed at his exhaustion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think a scarf would be a good idea today Y/N.” Axel mutters behind you as you cook them breakfast, he being the first to have woken. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You turn around, looking at him, wondering what that means. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? How come, is it supposed to rain?” You ask, turning back to put 2 slices of bacon in the pan for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He coughs, and you notice him a shade darker in the kitchen window reflection. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, do I have toilet paper on my foot?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, your neck is, ah... bitten.” He simply replies, back to you as you twirl around, staring at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-Im so sorr-“ you start, figuring Axel hadn't been told that you and Otto had been intimate yesterday. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't be, Otto cares for you. Figured someone should tell you before you step out.” He said over you, turning back to you with a warm smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, you look 200 times more handsome with a smile on your face then a scowl.” You said teasingly, dishing out the bacon into his plate and toasts, plate in hand, waiting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He scowled back at you, putting the cat in his arms down and sat, staring back at you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't get used to it. Plate please.” He said, voice deep but teasing, in his own manner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You laughed, handing him the plate and walking to the bathroom to freshen up for the day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since you want to be sassy, you can eat and make Oscar and Otto breakfast while I go shower for the day please?” You called over your shoulder, only a grunt of something Swedish behind you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I prefer your cooking Y/N.” Oscar frowned at you as you came out of the bathroom, hair wrapped in a towel and bathrobe tight around you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You laughed, Otto looking equally displeased until you looked at their plates- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god Axel, burnt toasts are not breakfast!” You said loudly to the man hidden in his room, his chuckle being the only response you got. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, you got the eggs out and bacon again, turning to see Otto watching you, smile on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take a picture Otto, it'll last longer.” You teased, watching his face turn red as Oscar laughed at his brother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otto came over and helped with the plates instead, soaking in your joyful energy this morning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Handing Oscar his plate, you turned back to Otto to find him holding a strawberry out to you, his eyes loving and naughty. Oh this man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You opened your mouth, taking it from his fingers just as you had the first time you ate together, Oscar gagging behind you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me eat in peace you two, your scaring the cats.” He said, a hand over a cats eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You all laughed, handing Otto his plate before making your way to your room to get ready. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a blue dress on and a scarf, low heels in hand, hair made and minimal makeup, you walked out, ready to leave to go get groceries and do some essential things for the day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otto coughed at the table, eyes following your figure as you sat down to put on your heels on beside him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want me to come with you <strong>älskling</strong>?” Otto asked quickly, Oscar’s eyes widening a bit while his smile did as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, It was<em> definitely</em> a pet name, judging by Oscars reaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You turned your mental attention back to Otto, smiling at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,<em> husband</em>! Let me know when your ready, I'm already done.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reddened, nodding as he finished his food quickly and made his way to his shared room with Axel, leaving Oscar to grin at you quietly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fucker, Otto looked even more handsome then he had before and he knew it, his casual smirk electrifying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take a picture Y/N.” he cheekily said, and you smirked at how cute he was being, throwing your previous phrase back at you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just might Otto, I just just might, if you keep this up.” You said, smacking his arm playfully as you walked side by side to the grocery store, hand in the crook of his arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was wearing the clothes you had gotten him and his brothers to fit in more, their Before Christ attire a bit out of place. Axel had been impressed, so it was no lose. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While at the cash, you noticed the cashier from last time was no where to be seen. You hoped he hadn’t been fired for your little outburst. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As you walked together back, Otto held the groceries, a whooshing noise behind you- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otto dropped the bags, a hand coming out to grab your waist and push with the other hand whoever had just tried to whack you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You turned, dazed at the situation- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<em>Umbrella Academy</em>?” You said outloud, staring at the teenagers vest, the emblem visibly and painfully apparent not from the ‘60s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait, he wasn’t supposed to be here, Umbrella Academy didn’t exist yet, the Miracle babies hadn’t even been born yet.. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otto only held you closer to his chest, your view of the boy a bit twisted as you tried to turn back to look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, the lady is English speaking and smart? What is this, Scooby-Doo? Why are you Triplets here? Better yet, why is The Handler here and- who is this nobody?” The teenager testily bite out while he pointed at you, his eyes boring into Otto with familiarity and rage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otto frowned, not understanding the reference but knowing full well who this was, his mouth opening to explain a lie- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look here you little shit, who the fuck goes around wearing a 21st century school boy outfit in the 60’s and then come accuse me or my husband of being a Scooby-Doo character?” You barked at him, feeling angry at this teenager, who came from the same time as you, trying to hit you out of nowhere. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure he didn't know that you also came from the future, but you felt suddenly bitter that when young, you had always been excited hearing about them, and now here was one of the 7 Umbrella Academy students, almost hitting you with a piece of wood had it not been for Otto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both men balked, surprised at your outburst. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is our mission.” Otto whispered in your ear hurriedly, both of your eyes trained on the boy- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You realized your error too late, your mouth having opened too quickly and you had just revealed God knows how many secrets just now, maybe even exposing Otto and his brothers- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<em>Husband?!</em> You bring your<em> wife</em> on missions?!” The boy said to Otto, having completely forgotten his previous accusations, eyes disbelieving at the lie that you both kept mentioning to everyone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otto sighed loudly, and you cringed with embarrassment back at him as he looked at you with mirth, hiding your face onto his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave, she is not part of this.” Otto muttered to the boy, eyes intense and stance dangerous again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy sighed and nodded, letting the piece of wood fall as he put his hands up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay okay Swede, Ill respect that. Lady, no offense for the attack, but your husband shouldn't be taking you on missions in the first place, that's his fault for dragging you into this.” The teenager said, blue matter or space warping around him until he popped out from infront of you and was gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Otto I didn-“ he cut you off, lips against yours, hands holding you close- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was scared for you <strong>älskling</strong>.” He whispers out, hugging you. You sighed out in relief, hugging him back as he breathed in your sweet scent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay? He hit your hand didn't he?” You said, pulling back to look at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smirked, looking around while he grabbed the bags again and leaned down to you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A kid like that? Please.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The walk home was tense, Otto looking everywhere as you crossed the street. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He immediately spoke Swedish with his brothers as soon as you arrived at the house, their eyes wild and alert as Otto most likely explained what happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axel scowled at you and you shrank into yourself, wondering if you really had given them away, and worse, made Axel realize you weren’t needed at all, only a liability, just like The Handler had said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Excusing yourself, you made your way to your room and closed the door, wrapping yourself in your blanket to try and relax your frantic beating heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You felt it in your bones, you knew it. The boy visibly knew Otto, he had even referred to him as ‘Swede’, and he knew about missions. The Handler, she had been right, had they strayed too far from their mission already? Was that why she was here, asking you to go with her? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did that teenager work for the same company as Hazel and the Triplets did? Wouldn't they be civil if they all worked for the same huge entity? Why would colleagues hunt one another? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A knock at your door brought you out of your dark and confused thoughts and you called out to the person to come in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<strong>Älskling</strong>, why are you hiding?” Otto said with a chuckle, the sound quickly dying in his throat as he saw that you were crying in your little nest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is wrong <strong>kärlek</strong>? Tell me what it is.” He said, pulling you out of your nest and into his lap, holding you close on your bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You sniffled, looking up at him with hurt eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I totally just gave you guys away and just told that teenager like, 70 different secrets.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otto smiled, kissing your head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No you didn't, you have no need to worry okay?” He whispered against your hair, rubbing your back to calm you down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Axel seemed really really angry though.. are you sure I didn’t?” You asked honestly, looking up at him to watch his reaction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He only continued to smile, his eyes never betraying him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No <strong>kärlek</strong>, I promise. He was angry he was not there to get him first.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You stayed like that for a while, Otto rubbing your back as he held you close, his heart beat so calming. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clearing your throat, he pulled back and looked at you, eyes so full of love and care you swore you could have started to cry again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The woman.. The Handler, she came yesterday, when you guys left.” You said to him, his brows knitting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here?” He blinked, surprised at your sudden admission. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You sighed and nodded, leaning your head on his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, she knew my name and things about my past.. about my real parents.” You mumbled out, trying to focus on anything else then her poisonous words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<strong>Älskling</strong>, what happened? What did she say?” Otto said as he shifted you in his lap, trying to meet your gaze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My father.. he’s not a good man. She knew about him though, somehow... Also said I was in the way of your mission...” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otto breathed in, rubbing your arm as you spoke. He bent down, kissing your head, thoughts jumbled, trying to figure out why The Handler had came to you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mission is fine. I care about you more right now.” He said, voice soft as he decided he would tell Axel and Oscar about it later. You looked towards him, heart blazing at his tender look, his lips colliding with your cheek as you smiled for him. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think I might as well get this out now, but next chapters will be a bit, darker/less fluffier.</p>
<p>Please make sure to read the tags, to be sure you are ready for that. Of course, it wont stay dark that long because we need to frick-frack Axel &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What is love without angst and pain? </p>
<p>Sing I was listening to: Ride it by Regard. Great song to seduce someone to ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This was a bad idea, Axel already knew it. Not only did The Handler know about you, but now the kid, and whoever else that his brother had failed to noticed watching them, being too in love with you to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His head hurt, treacherous thoughts swimming in his mind as he only saw one option... Eyes turning to look at you, oblivious of his intent, the things he would do to keep his brothers safe, and you safe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had been here, to your shared home, and had questioned you, demanding you follow her. Nothing good came from The Handler and her tricks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was she recruiting you? Or was she using you as a pawn to get to them? He didn't know, but he could see it taking a toll on you, and on his own mind. Reminded bitterly of the fact that they could no longer put off their mission, he stayed silent, letting his brothers bask in your light for a little longer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were simply sitting there, putting on your roller skates that you had taken out of a suitcase that was visibly from another century, the sun shining onto your H/C hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were dressed in such a revealing attire for the current time you were stuck in, gymnastic pants hugging your backside in an absurd way and your top, which you had called a “crop top”, showing off your stomach and back, shoulders practically revealed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axel tried to admonish you in his mind, but he couldn't, he simply watched your top rise as you stretched, revealing more of your skin than he had ever seen from you. He stared at the marks on your neck and shoulders, most likely left by Otto and how he wished to mark you with his own, to look at your skin and see his own marks all over it left during your lovemaking together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oscar came out, walking up to you and sitting on the curb beside where you were seated. Pulling you closer by the shoulder to kiss your temple, Axel watched his brother look back at him, eyes full of mischief. He frowned back at the youngest, waiting for him to speak his mind but he never did, Oscar simply turned his gaze back you, smiling like you were their salvation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<strong>She likes you.</strong>” Came out behind him, nearly making Axel jump in his skin, a feat incredible for the assassin as tall as a tree that stood behind him. Otto didn’t move, he lingered, watching their younger brother interact with his lover. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axel scoffed, arms crossing, annoyed that he had been caught staring at the woman who had crawled her way into all their hearts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<strong>Even if she did, she is your-</strong>“ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<strong>We are brothers Axel, not rivals. I know that she likes you as I know you do and I love her all the more for letting you into her heart.</strong>” Otto whispered, hand lingering on his brothers shoulder, giving him a light squeeze before he stepped forward, joining Oscar while you got ready. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axel watched, breath caught in his throat, mind replaying what his brother had just said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otto had always been selfless, putting his brothers before himself and here he was again, in love with a woman and telling him she was as much in love with Otto then she was with him? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otto was never known to lie, so why would he now? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That left Axel with only one answer, and that was that his brother was telling the truth, that you had opened your heart to all of them, which his brother accepted and confided in him that he was okay with it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart squeezed, knowing he would never be able to have that with you if he couldn’t keep you safe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Axel! Would you like to join me?” You called to him, his eyes visibly focusing back on you, his heart beating quicker as he stepped forward to join his brothers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You had other plans though, your height on the roller stakes nearly matching Oscar’s. Reaching out, you took his hand and looked at him with a smile, crop top open at the front to reveal more- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Show him what you can do <strong>Älskling</strong>.” Otto said, his elbows on his knees, smile sweet like honey as he sat with Oscar who simply grinned, device in his hand. He pressed it and music came out, surprising them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your laugh rang out as you watched them listen to the lyrics, letting go of Axel and started moving, dancing gracefully with the roller stakes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes stayed on you, watching your movements, eyes shining in the sunlight, beautiful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What a suggestive song to sing to them out in the open like this. He had never heard it, and yet, he was mesmerized, your public display of affection towards them was staggering, powerful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hands reaching out to touch him, Axel stood like deer in headlights, not moving but eyes calculating and watching. You ran your fingers from his chest to his shoulders, twirling to the music, hair tied neatly, eyes smouldering. Moving away from him, you skated away from them, moving to the sound as if it had all been rehearsed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The music cut off suddenly, the device shutting down for the final time until you found another charger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oscar came running before Axel had the time to open his mouth, the youngest grabbing Y/N by the waist and hugging you in the air, words of praise in English and Swedish flying out of his mouth as you held onto him and laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfection Y/N! So beautiful!” Oscar praised, putting you down as Otto made his way towards them, your hand still in Oscar’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you like it? It was a bit short lived though, I was hoping my speaker had more battery in it!” You laughed, Otto’s eyes following your smile, enamored with all that you were. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<strong>Jag är kär i dig.</strong>” He says, Oscar’s eyes immediately widening, body bouncing up and down as he excitedly pushed Otto towards you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Its nearly in slow motion Axel thinks, watching your realization, understanding, and then joy on your beautiful face, Otto’s soft smile only widening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too.” You said back, hands reaching up to pull Otto down by his ugly hippy shirt that you had gotten him from a local cult and kiss him, Otto’s hands reaching out to pull you close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling apart, you skated to Oscar and hug him, arms tight around his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too Oscar darling!” You kissed his cheek repeatedly, Oscar grinning as he whispered in your ear, eyes fixated on Axel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axel felt himself sweat slightly as you disentangle yourself from Oscar, a quick kiss from the youngest on your cheek. Both of his younger brothers made their way into the house, both winking at him before closing the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Axel, are you okay?” You said, hand coming to rest on his chest softly as if to feel his heart beat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If you would grant him this last moment together before he.... He would take it, any touch you would give him, he would gladly accept. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clearing his throat, he looked at you, still as tall as his brother with your roller skates, and nodded, a quick quirk of his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, you were amazing.” He compliments, hand reaching up to grab yours, holding it against him. The silence of the slowly fading day around them, he hears your breathing with how close you both are... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Liked the song?” You asked with a wolfish grin, fingers spreading between his to intertwine your fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axel smirked back, his free hand coming behind you to pull you closer as Otto had, hand lingering on your bare skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was... delightful to listen to. Has it truly been 1 month and 20 days since we have met? It feels as if its been longer.” Is all he replies with a smirk, holding you as if to waltz. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm Ive lost count.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You pulled away softly and he already misses your heat, seeking out your eyes in the fading sun and he sees it, finally sees it for himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your eyes hold love inside them, and he nearly leans closer to finally kiss you, to show you that he too loves you just as much but a large shadow moves quickly in his peripherals. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Axel, if you don't feel the sam-“ you start but are quickly cut off as he pushes you away harshly, pushing you towards the house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go inside, tell Otto to come out.” He whispers harshly, not turning back to you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You hurry inside, anxious by the way Axel had changed gears, his eyes fixing something you didn't dare turn around to see. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oscar was on you as soon as you came wobbling in, pretending he hadn't been in the window the whole time watching the both of you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y/N? What is wrong?” He asked, Otto coming out of your room, listening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- I don't know, we were talking and he told me to come in and ask Otto to go outside.” You stuttered out, wondering if now will be the time you finally witnessed the triplets in their full Assassin glory. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otto wastes not a second, grabbing his coat and pulling out a knife out of the pocket, turning towards you with a reassuring smile, nodding to Oscar before speaking in Swedish and heading out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Osc, what did he say? Whats going on?” You asked the youngest Swede while he helped you untie the skates, being pulled soon after into his and Axel’s room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing too serious, they just want to be sure you are safe from men who were watching you earlier.” He told you, kissing your head as he sits beside you. “And?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what, Osc?” You replied back, hardly having a second to think about what he had just said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did he kiss you?” He asked, eyebrows wiggling up and down in a suggestive manner. You let out a laugh, pushing him with a light shove. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god! Is that any of your business?!” You let out, Oscar pulling you even closer to hug you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is my brother and you my sister! Of course I want to know what happened!” He said between your laughs at his teasing and the kisses he leaves against your cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay well, then no, he doesn't like me like that.” You admit while looking down, Oscar holding you close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah yes..?” He asks absentmindedly, unsurprised by the knowledge as he had seen you both, but knowing very well that Otto didnt mind his lover, you, having feelings for their eldest brother, who loved you equally as much as he did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was not the reason for Axel’s cold demeanor towards her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You blushed a bit and he grins excitedly, hoping to hear that something good had happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He shoved me away when I tried asking if he felt the same way as I did.” You confirm to him, his mind reeling as he tries to figure out his older brothers motives. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otto came to the door, knocking before coming in, knuckles bloody and lip busted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay Otto?” You asked as he came to sit beside you, taking your hand in his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, just a little fight with some guys.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You stayed together in the silence of the house, Otto’s eyes meeting his brothers with a concerned look as they converse about your skating, asking where you learned to do that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes pass by before Axel came in, equally hurt and bloody, surprised at seeing you all on his bed, looking at his brothers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<strong>What is it?</strong>” He asks in Swedish, on edge at the silence in the room as he had walked in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You excused yourself quickly, a quick kiss to each brother before you passed Axel, a simple touch on his arm before you exited their room to go wash up for the night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes followed your retreating figure, confused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<strong>Is Y/N upset?</strong>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oscar leaned back on the bed, looking at Otto before speaking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<strong>She doesn't think you like her, after your little stunt.</strong>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otto visibly bristled, wondering what his eldest brother had done. He turned to look at them both, eyebrows furrowed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<strong>What did you do?</strong>” He asked, voice deep, preferring to hear his brothers reasoning before jumping to conclusions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axel stood there, mouth ajar and frowning, annoyed at his brothers blaming him all of a sudden. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<strong>What do you mean ‘what did I do’? We talked and l told her to go inside.</strong>” His arms crossed, entering the room finally and closes the door to avoid you walking in on their fight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oscar looked at his fingers as if they were painted, lips turned down at his equal displeasure of seeing his adopted sisters dejected face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<strong>She tried confessing to you and you shoved her away, I saw it.</strong>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tallest Swede frowned ever more, standing to go check up on his love. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<strong>I give you my blessing and you hurt her? Brother, why?</strong>” Otto asked Axel before leaving the room, towering over him all of a sudden. He saw the thousands of thoughts running inside Axel’s eyes, a pained look crossing over his face for a brief second. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<strong>I didn't want all that filth to see us together, I feared they were from the Commission and would discover her...</strong>” he muttered, looking at their bloody knuckles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thought a second more, deciding not to tell them the outside men had indeed been from the Commission. It had only cemented more into his mind that you were, infact, no longer safe with them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otto and Oscar sigh, seeing the obvious reasoning in his actions. Of course Axel didn’t want to jeopardize their mission, or their living situation with you, or to put your life in danger anymore then it already was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had already committed a number of mistakes, the first being that they let you live, had let you grow on them, making them soft and forgetful of what they were supposed to do, kill the Hargreeves children. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For once, each Triplet found themselves wondering if it was all really worth it, to work for the Commission and walk on eggshells from now on, their domestic and safe bubble with you having popped at the reminder that the Commission would kill you now for their insubordination. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<strong>I will still love her, mission or not.</strong>” Otto said, voice cracking with a sudden flurry of emotions at the thought of finding you dead one day, breaking the silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oscar nodded, getting up and fussing with his hair, trying to rearrange his thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<strong>I do not want to leave her either... She is the best thing to happen to us</strong>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otto strode out the room, seeking you out for comfort, for both you and himself at the reminding fact that they would soon have to leave once the job was done, to keep you safe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both remaining brothers stay standing in the silence, looking at one another. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<strong>Brother... Have you ever wanted to leave the Commission?</strong>” Oscar asked, eyes filled with emotions and questions that Axel doesn’t want to hear at the moment, his own emotions almost choking him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<strong>I.. I know Oscar, I know.</strong>” Axel says, moving to embrace his brother, both of them breathing in deep to relax. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Axel woke, groggy and tired from both his and Oscar’s tossing and turning. He had always hated sleeping in the same bed as the youngest Swede who moved as if he was awake, and no wonder it had been worst last night, both of them on edge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting up, he rubbed his face, frowning at the idea of walking out and seeing you avoid him after his actions towards you yesterday. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axel thought back to his last thoughts last night and steeled himself... He hated himself for it, but it had to happen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking his head, he got dressed and walked out, closing the door behind him to let his brother try and catch up on his sleep. He noticed your door closed as well, you were most likely sleeping in with Otto. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stepped into the living room, eyes on the shining reflection of the sun in the window and he sighed, briefly seeing a form in the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He figured he would have to eventually break the news to his brothers, preparing himself mentally, deciding its better over breakfast while you slept in- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<strong>Ill make something for breakfast Otto</strong>.” He spoke without turning, eyes still outside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Im sorry handsome, I dont understand..” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A shiver ran up his spine, turning slowly before his eyes land on you, heart beating faster as your eyes shine in the morning sunlight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dressed in a short apron, he sees your long legs, pink sleep shorts hugging your body, a small cami to match. Your H/C hair was loose around you, still wet from your recent shower. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axel doesn’t realize that he’s advanced towards you until he can see the reflection of himself in your eyes, expectant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are a vision.” He mutters out, hands itching at his side, eyes watching the surprise on your face. You smile nonetheless, sweet and soft, exactly as you always had towards him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Axel. You are as well.” You answer, hand reaching back to put down the spatula you were holding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He quirks an eyebrow, a small smile gracing his lips at your compliment. </span>
  <span>“Am I now? Even after yesterday?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You pretend to think, eyes shimmering at him as you grin, hands fiddling with your apron. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm well you know what, Ive always had a thing for men who were emotionally reserved.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughs, pure and genuine, hands reaching out to pull you closer, an arm around you as he smiles genuinely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you are okay with that? You are sure?” He says, his question veiled but he knows you understand as you wrap an arm around to hold him close, the other on the counter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am.” You look at him, and he sees it, the overflowing emotions, the questions in your eyes;<em> is this truly okay? Is any of this situation okay? Am I truly safe among you? Am I ruining your jobs?</em> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axel knows that the appearance of the teenager and The Handler had rocked you, their presences bringing chaos into all of your lives. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A tear runs down your cheek suddenly, his other hand reaching out to wipe it away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't want to be a liability, Axel.” You say, voice cracking as you try and smile at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knows, he knows that you don’t want to be, he knows your not stupid. That night that they had watched the stars together, he had contemplated it all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What if one day they came back and you were dead? What if one day they came back to find you tortured, dying and nothing they could do?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dam suddenly breaks inside himself as he imagines Otto burying you, your once beautiful face devoid of color. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axel leans forward, face into the crook of your neck as he tries to not let his emotions take hold of him, tears already falling onto your marked shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh Axel, sweetheart, its okay. Im here, and I will be as long as you will all want me.” You ran your hand threw his hair but he only cries harder, gloved hands holding onto your back, knowing what he has to do to keep you safe, safe from the danger they had put you in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Otto wakes up, a feeling of dread heavy in his breast at the quiet house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usually, he would hear you humming in the kitchen, most likely making them breakfast, eating your strawberries and blueberries as you flipped pancakes or eggs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Today, it was deadly quiet, only the soft noises of the cats in the house meeting his ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dressed quickly, highly doubting you would have left this early in the morning to go do errands. Right? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked out of your shared room, a feeling of tension palpable in the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He finds Axel sitting alone at the dinner table, looking more ragged then he ever has in their life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<strong>Is everything alright?</strong>” His deep voice asks, wondering whats going on. He turned, looking to see if your shoes were at the door, but they aren’t, and neither is your purse, or your jacket... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otto turns back and realizes Axel’s eyes are full of regret, eyes red from cryi- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<strong>Axel, what is wro-</strong>“ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<strong>She is gone.</strong>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oscar awakes to a loud bang, his mind running as he runs out of the room, shotgun in hand. His elder brother stands at the open front door, and Oscar watches on as Otto runs outside, calling out for you on the front lawn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<strong>A-Axel, whats going on?</strong>” He asks, heart squeezing as he watches Otto stop, who’s shoulders shake outside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<strong>She has returned to her own time.</strong>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oscar wonders if hes heard right. Of course he hasn't, why would Axel let you do that? But then Otto’s pained voice rings out again, calling out for you once more, as if you were gone- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were <em>gone</em>. Only a handful of items gone with you it seemed as Oscar notices the picture of you and your adoptive parents, Hazel and Agnes, still on the fridge, your beautiful smile sparkling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You would have never willingly left that picture behind, the memory of you taking it out to show them when you trusted them more so vivid in his mind. All of their relationships with you, gone, just as you were, to a time they had never seemingly been in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oscar lets the gun fall onto the table, eyes focusing on a stack of your handmade pancakes on the table, 4 plates set out.... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your strawberries on the counter... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<strong>You <em>forced</em> her</strong>.” He realizes, his blood boiling at the sudden realization that his brother would force you to return to a time you had said you had not been safe in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axel had successfully let himself be manipulated by The Handler, her single goal of separating all of you done by the very person who wanted to keep you safe. Oscar wonders if his brothers red eyes are front before he sent you away, or after, realizing his mistake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axel bristled but didn’t acknowledge him, turning away from the door and walking to their room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<strong>Get ready, we leave in 15 minutes</strong>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oscar keeps his emotions close to his heart for later, walking outside to get Otto. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Bad bad bad Father. Domestic abuse.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">You fall through the air, landing with a harsh bang onto the ground, the Briefcase stumbling away from you onto someone’s grave. Of course you  would land in a graveyard, tears springing to your eyes at the thought of Axel’s actions replaying in your mind.</p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s3">He pulled away from your hug, eyes still full of tears. He nodded to himself, closing his eyes and stepped away, not looking at you.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s3">“Get dressed and get your purse Y/N.” He said, turning away.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s3">Is he sending me out to go get something to eat? Are my pancakes not good enough?</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s3">You did as told, walking quietly to your shared room with Otto. Smiling at his form still in bed, tangled in your blankets, you dressed, taking only Otto’s bracelet that he had given you. You leaned down over him, a quick kiss on his temple before exiting.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s3">Axel was there, your purse and jacket in hand, passing them to you in a cold fashion. You quirked an eyebrow at him but did as told once again, waiting once they were on.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s3">“Axel, is there something you need me do to?”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s3">“We are assassins Y/N. We kill, we fight, we restart.” He said simply, watching you watch him back. Younodded, waiting.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s3">“Yes I know.” You said, turning to look if something had set him off-</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s3">“It has become... apparent... that we can longer do our job.”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s3">Were they quitting? Could you simply quit being an assassin just like that?</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s3">“And so... If you know, then it is time Y/N. Time for us to continue our mission, and to end our mission, without you.”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3"><em>You barely had the time to formulate an answer in your mind before he threw your Briefcase at you, tears leaking down his face into the rug, your rug, their rug</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">A groan left your lips as you felt the cold ground of August seeping into your bones, legs bare with your ‘60s dress. You stood, wobbling towards the Briefcase, your senses coming back to you slowly as your eyes crossed over the gravestone you had fallen on.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <strong> <span class="s4">Y/N L/N</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <strong> <span class="s4">Gone but still with us forever.</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Of course you had fallen here, and of course your mother had gotten a headstone for you, not even half a year of having left this all behind.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">For the next hour, you wandered around your old town, people turning to look at you oddly. You looked down at your attire again, your 60’s dress definitely not fitting in with crop tops, fishnet stockings, Yeezys and Supreme shirts for the 2020’s.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Atleast your jacket was from this time, you told yourself. Maybe people would think you were a cosplayer going back home after a ‘60s convention.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">You heard someone behind you gasp loudly, their shadow looming over you.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Turning, you saw the aghast face of your father, cigarette in hand, mouth wide open as he stepped closer to you, hand out as if out of concern...</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s2">But you knew better.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">You feel the world fall around you, missing Otto’s soft touch as your father grips your arm, cigarette totally forgotten and falling to the floor as he brought down his hand to slap you.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Days pass, weeks even, ending up back at your parents, your abused but gentle mother breaking down as she sees you, her daughter for the first time in months and your woman-hating father pulling you out of their car roughly.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">You hadnt resisted, hugging your mother back as the woman ran to you, embracing you with such a force, as if you had really been dead. But you had been, you remember, Hazel had made sure no one would look for you.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Your father patted your arm as if to say he missed you, but you knew it wasnt true.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Why had your mother taken him back? Out of sadness because of your disappearance?</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Your room is as you left it baby, come on inside.” Your mother said softly, pulling you inside as if to hide you, cage you as she had done so many times before.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">And here you were again, back in your old pink room, your father knocking on the door roughly.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Y/N? Are you decent?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Atleast he was an ounce of decency himself for asking.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yes daddy, I am.” You called back, knowing he wouldn’t like it if you didn’t call him like you used to, before he had left your mother.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He walked in, slamming the door behind him.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I know you like lying to your mother, but youre going to be honest with me tonight okay baby?” He says, demands, as if you had willingly lied to them.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“No, Im not lying to her, I wanted to go with Amy and trav-“ you dont have time to finish your phrase, his hand falling against your cheek again. You miss Axel’s lingering gaze, the way he would look at you when you smiled at him, or the way he had held you, even as he cried-</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Are you listening to me girl? You arent going to lie to me no more! Repeat it!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">You miss Oscar, and his cats. You miss his grin, throwing pea’s at you from across the table which had caused Axel to yell-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">You sleep early that night, sleep for hours and hours, foundation and concealer against your skin when you wake, mascara and eyeshadow on as well to complete your look, complete the lie you told yourself when you looked in the mirror.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Your mother beams up at you when you walk downstairs, pancakes on the table for you already, strawberries in a bowl beside it-</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s2">‘</span> <span class="s3">just like she always used to make you when you were young.’</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">You imagine cats on the sofa, meowing for attention and love, coffee freshly made by Otto, his form in the kitchen with his god awful long-johns, looking over his shoulder at you-</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Sweetheart, come eat with me, Ive been waiting for you!” Your mother says, clear excitement and joy in her voice, face equally caked with foundation and concealer at 7am.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I love you mom.” You say as you hug your mother tight, knowing how she spent her night.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“And I love you sweetheart.” She returns, hugging you back just as tight.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">You eat together, just as you had before, seated one infront of the other, passing eachother strawberries and eating in silence. You wonder if your mother regrets anything she had right before she had slammed the door in your face for the last time, before Hazel had helped you escape.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Your mother passes you a cut strawberry, hand lingering on yoursbefore pulling back, finishing her plate. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Eat up and go get ready, we’ll go out for a little mother/daughter time right after!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">You end up waiting for her, your father yelling in their room, your mother emerging with new makeup, eyes puffed red.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Lets go sweetheart!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">You shop all over, your mother showering you with gifts in practically each store, anything you laid your eyes on for more then 5 seconds.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Money had always been her way of showing remorse, regret and love, twisted as it was. But thats how she always was, your mother.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">As you walk together towards the electronic store for a new cellphone, you notice a man a couple of feet infront of you, blond hair verging on white, hair slicked back, leather gloves-</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Your breath catches, heart hammering as you imagine Axel turn towards you...</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">But he never does. The man’s wife steps out of a store, bag in hand before claiming her husbands arm with glee. The wife kisses his cheek, most likely as a thank you for whatever shoes shes bought, and you see the mans face, who turns out not to be one of your beloved Swedes.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Your mother notices your demeanor change and pulls you along into a jewelry store, because as she says, </span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">‘</span> <em> <span class="s3">Nothing makes me feel better then a new ring!</span> <span class="s2">’</span> </em></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">After a few minutes of her badgering you gently to pick something out, you pick out a ring, nothing fancy by any means. A simple gold band with 3 small white sapphires. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">You put it on your ring finger, heart breaking as you stare at it.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“For someone you lost sweetheart?” She asks, putting her arm around youto comfort you the best she could at your unknown pain.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah... I miss them...” You mumble out, trying hard to keep your emotions in check while out in public.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Youre out in your mothers yard later that week, the moon shining when your elderly neighbours pop their hands over the fence, calling youover. Making your way to them, you see them smiling up at you.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Oh dearie, it is so good to see you again! Your mother must be so happy!” The woman, Jeanette, says.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The man simply nods, and looks around quickly before speaking.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You shouldnt be here.” He gets a strict look from his wife, and continues.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Look, be careful, your father... watch out for your mother okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">You only understand half of what he says but nod towards him as he passes you tomatoes and cucumbers. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Thank you Mr and Mrs Johns, Ill be careful.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">You dont make it far into the house before your father breaths down your neck, his gaze dead and dangerous.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“What nosey fucks they are. What did they want, tell you how strict of a father I am?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Your back to him, you school your emotions before turning back, smile neutral. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“No of course not daddy, Mr Johns gave me tomatoes and cucumbers that they had in extra, they also said to tell you very nice lawn.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He mumbles to himself, and turns to you suddenly. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Always going on about my fucking lawn. Go put nicer clothes, I need cigarettes.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He hands you the money, demanding the exact change back and to be back in 30 minutes tops, and you do as he says, out the door in seconds.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Mr Johns is out on his lawn, looking at you with a twinkle in his eye. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Mind if I walk with you, <em>Vanisher</em>?” He asks, a genuine and heartfelt laugh coming out of you at his nickname for you.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Sure thing Mr Johns, Im just going to the convenience store though.” </span>
</p><p class="p3">He waves his hand at you. observing you while you walk together.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Its funny, the dress you arrived in those weeks ago... my mother owned the same one when I was younger.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">You turn to him, smiling. “She must have been beautiful then.” He scoffs at your compliment but breaks into a smile, eyes shining more, as if he knew something.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Oh yeah, she made them herself. Funnier though, she died in ‘63, and had only sold a dozen of those dresses before dying...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">He stops, hands on his cane, face unreadable as you feel sweat run down your back, his eyes alert but knowing, </span> <span class="s3">knowing,<em> oh so knowing-</em></span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Why did you come back?” He asks softly, the damp October wind chilling your bones, shaking as if you had been soaked in cold water.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">You could finally breath, really truly breath for the first time since arriving back to this wretched time period. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">You must be a sight because he stumbles closer on his cane, rubbing your back as much as he can as tears flow freely down your cheeks.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I-I was forced, by one of the men I loved!” You cried onto his shoulder as he hugged you, nodding as if he understood. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Do you still have your Briefcase with you, Vanisher? Bring it to me tomorrow, Ill fix it for you. Then you can go back to that lover of yours and beat him real good.” He whispers, and you cry even more.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“H-How do you know about my Briefcase?” You try, voice soft as you pull away and finally get a good look at him, his face unmistakable now-</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Havent we already met, back in ‘63?” He grins, Hazel and Agnes’ adoptive son’s soft demeanors shining through. </span>
</p><p class="p3">He laughs at you like you both had when you lived with Hazel, telling you that you had always been a cry baby. You laugh at him, asking him rudely how old he is now and if he’s wearing a diaper.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He only grins, hitting you with his cane as you walk back to your home together, hand in hand.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The next day, you do exactly as he had told you and knock on their door, hurriedly let inside before your father sees you with the Briefcase. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Mrs Johns smiles as she holds her hand out, as if shes taking a moment to collect herself. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Dearie, its great to finally, FINALLY meet you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Behind the older woman’s shoulder, you see the picture of you, Mr Johns, Hazel and Agnes smiling, an exact copy of the one you had left in ‘63.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Jeanny, bring her up here with the case, this has got to be quick work!” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Mr Johns yells out from a room upstairs.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Doing as told, you bring the Briefcase up to him, a matching one on his desk.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Vanisher, go back home, pack your shit quietly, and Ill come get you in the next couple of days okay?” He says, already at work as you nod, tears falling down your cheek again at the thought of seeing your 3 men again.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yes sir, I will!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Mrs Johns leads you downstairs and gives you a bag of lawn fertilizer, a lie they have kept up to keep your father in the dark. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Daddy, Mr Johns wanted me to give you this for your lawn.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He walks towards you at the entrance of your mothers house, his eyes rolling in anger.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You better have been thankful, even if I hate his fucking stuff.” He takes it roughly, and you nod, face passive. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Of course daddy, I told him Id bring him cookies later this week as a thank you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He hums, not caring and leaves, heading out for the night.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">You pack everything that night, mind never leaving the triplets, wondering what they are doing, if they are safe, if they are missing you.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Otto’s bracelet on your wrist shines in the light and you hold it close to your heart, hoping he can feel your love across time.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>2 chapters in one day? I couldn’t just put out the last one without following up with another!</p><p>Warning: Bad bad Father. Domestic Abuse.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Otto lays in your bed, your scent seeming to fade more everyday. His mind was replaying everything, every moment you had spent together, every smile, every moan, every brush of your fingers against his face, every kiss. </p><p>He plays back how you looked in the sun, dress flying in the wind, looking back at him with love in your eyes, beckoning him closer for a kiss.</p><p>Otto plays back the way you looked when you cooked, apron tight around your waist, dancing to a song in your head and humming, brightening the house.</p><p>He remembers you buying him clothes to sleep in other then his one piece Long-johns, and he slightly smirks as he remembers wearing them every night for a week straight, just to get a rise out of you.</p><p>On mornings where his mind is not quick enough, he reaches out to find you in your bed before it all comes crashing down on him, his brother Axel’s reasoning paining him.</p><p>He remembers the day clearly, it had now been weeks since and here they were still, mission abandoned, each broken in different ways. </p><p>Oscar was missing part of his foot from an explosive, he himself with new scars on his eye and throat, and Axel... Well, Axel, holding his guilt, regret and pain at having been successfully manipulated by The Handler and almost letting his brothers die.<br/>Axel, who they hear yell out your name in his sleep in anger, fear, they never find out. Axel, his sensitive brother, who thought he had been sending you back to a better time, only to learn he had been manipulated into sending you to a place far more dangerous then here.</p><p>Sure, they had all made it out alive, but the cost of it all too great as Otto thought of his broken family.</p><p>You were gone, gone 60 years in the future. By the time he lived to 2020, he would have one foot in the grave and you, looking as lovely as you had left him.</p><p>“<strong>Otto, come out, I found something</strong>.” Oscar’s voice rings out threw the door, grabbing his attention. <br/>Otto hates the way his heart leaps at the thought of it being you, radiant as ever, waiting for them in the living room, as if nothing had changed. He’s most definitely sure you would jump in his arms and cry, holding Oscar to you both.</p><p>He enters the living room and sighs, a habit hes taken up to his brothers dismay. </p><p><strong>“Look, who is Roger</strong>?” Oscar asks, holding out your picture to him, Otto frowning.</p><p>Roger? </p><p>Turning the picture over, he realizes they had never looked at the back, words scribbled on it.</p><p>
  <em>Y/N, Roger, Agnes, Hazel</em>
  <br/>
  <em>1963, before Y/Ns new adventure</em>
</p><p>Otto turns it again, a cold feel running up his spine. A kid, no, a young man more like it, stared back at the Swedish brothers, barely hidden behind you, holding your hand. </p><p>Roger. He was their answer.</p><p> </p><p>They head out alone together, Axel nowhere to be found in the house, a habit he had taken up since he had forced you away. They ask around, showing the picture to everyone for any clue, nothing for days.</p><p>Otto sighs, Oscar beside him on the city bench, people passing by. </p><p>Never had Otto been this.. unresponsive, unemotional, Oscar thinks. It must hurt his brother tenfold to think about you back in your time period, scared and sad and depressed.</p><p>“S-sir, do you remember me?” </p><p>Both brothers look up, Oscar looking over at Otto as the man stares at him, a hint of fear in his eyes. <br/>Otto does recognize him, he was the cashier who had asked you if you were in danger from him.<br/>“Yes, I do.” His thick accented voice rings out, cursing as the man steps further away.</p><p>“I-I saw you asking around, is your wife missing? I havent seen her in a while, and ummm.. I wanted to apologize to the both of you...” he lets out slowly, as if to gauge Otto’s mood. <br/>Otto hands him the picture, telling himself he might as well try it.</p><p>“We are looking for her younger brother.” </p><p>“Oh Roger you mean?” The man says, looking at the picture, visibly recognizing the young man in the picture and looks back at Otto, the taller man standing in a hurry.</p><p>“Yes yes, that is it!” Otto says in a rush, accent pronounced, heart pounding, hair falling in his face. Oscar follows, the excitement in his brothers voice palpable. </p><p>“Yes, he works as a bagger! Would you... would you want me to introduce you?” The man smiles genuinely back at him, hope renewed in their hearts. </p><p>Grabbing the mans hand, Oscar shakes it, nodding at the man. <br/>“You know... She would have forgiven you.” He says, watching the cashiers eyes widen in surprise and then hold sadness in them at the mention of you in the past tense. The man turns to Otto next, shaking his hand as well. </p><p>“She loved you dearly, it showed.” </p><p>Oscar and the man watch Otto choke, emotions nearly overflowing at his words.<br/>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>They decide to meet the next day at the store, where Roger has finished his day of work. <br/><br/>Oscar pokes fun at Otto, who had diligently washed and dressed nicer then he had in the last weeks that you had been gone. </p><p><br/><strong>“You did the same as me you hypocrite!”</strong> Otto whispers back as they wait in the stores backroom, waiting for the cashier to bring Roger.</p><p>The door cracks open, and a young adult comes in, eyes knowing as he looks at them, smirk present.</p><p>“Took you guys long enough.” Roger says, noticing how tired and defeated they look, but their surprise taking over seconds after.</p><p>“You.. You know- us?” Otto asks, finger pointing between him and Oscar, flabbergasted that the young man knew them. Did he have powers? You didn’t have any, how would he know who they were, if you had jumped back 60 years in the future? </p><p>Roger nods, closing the door behind him, smirk still present on his lips. <br/><br/>“Yeah, my adoptive dad Hazel left me a Briefcase, and I went forward, you know, to see how Older Me was doing... and well, I saw her with older me..” The smirk leaves his lips, and looks at them, their breath baited.</p><p>“Look I... Did any of you guys ever marry Y/N?” He asks, watching their faces morph into various emotions. The smaller man infront of him speaks for once, Oscar, thats what his name was.</p><p>“No, we did not-“</p><p>“I didnt have time to ask her.” Otto says suddenly, surprising Oscar at his revelation that his brother had infact thought of marrying you.<br/>Roger looks down, hand over his mouth as he thinks. <br/>“Why?” Oscar tries, wondering what happened. Had you mar-</p><p>“Shes married. She had a ring, on her ring finger, when I saw her.” Roger says, sitting down on the floor.</p><p>Oscar watches his brother sit down, head in his hands.</p><p>“<strong>It doesnt mean anything yet Otto. Shes only been gone for 3 months.</strong>” Oscar says in Swedish, Roger watching them with a pained heart. With a hand on his brothers shoulder, Oscar turns to the young man, hope practically pouring out in his words.</p><p><br/>“Is there a way for her to ever come back?”</p><p>Roger smirks, looking between Otto and Oscar, proud of having met the Swedes that you were trying to get back to. Albeit one was missing, he was sure he’d meet him soon enough at the news. “Shes working on coming back at this moment with Older Me.” </p><p>He almost chokes up at the blatant display of emotions and affection that pours out of the 2 brothers, hugging eachother and whispering to eachother in their language. </p><p> </p><p>Axel sits at the dinner table, bottle of alcohol in hand, mind blank from the pain of it all. <br/>He had never been this unhinged, letting himself go and doing things he would never usually do.</p><p><em>‘No, because you were better then that, you didnt hurt your brothers knowingly.’</em> He tells himself, closing the bottle for the day and putting it back in your cabinet.</p><p>Y/N. He loved you. Had loved you. Did love you still. He wasnt even sure if he was allowed to love you anymore after what he had done. That he had let happen. All of it flashing back to him in seconds, his migraine heavy.</p><p>Oscar, missing half his foot, but thankfully alive because of Otto pulling him back by the collar-</p><p>
  <em>The air had been tense as they walked in the woods, guns in hands. Otto followed behind last, eyes alert but dead.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Oscar wandered off for clues, and moments after, Otto, quick, calls for Oscar, a boom-</em>
</p><p>And Otto, oh poor Otto...</p><p>
  <em>He moved on his own, hands reaching out and grabbing Otto’s throat, tight, tighter, tighter-</em>
</p><p>The front door opened, Otto and Oscar marching in, looking more emotional then they ever had. Axel stared, mind racing to know what had made them like this. He flinched when Otto walked over to him, purpose in his step, taller then usual these last weeks.</p><p><strong>“I dont forgive you fully brother, not yet anyways, but I love you</strong>.” Otto said, bringing Axel into a hug, something they hadnt shared in months, especially those words.</p><p>Where had this come from? Oscar approached and brought his arms around them, speaking words Axel never thought he’d hear.</p><p>
  <strong>“Y/N is coming back to us.” </strong>
</p><p><br/>Axel is grateful for his brothers holding him up as he cracks, emotions from the past 3 lonely months pouring out finally, his cold and stoic demeanor falling as well.<br/> He doesnt notice the smaller man right away at the door waiting but his eyes widen at the english voice sounding out in the silence. </p><p>“Hello Axel. Its nice to finally meet you.” Roger says, holding an identical picture to their own of Y/N and her family. </p><p>The eldest Swede cries harder into his brothers embraces, words of regret and apologies pouring out of his mouth. Promises to get better, promises to treat you better, to show you he loved you once and for all. </p><p><br/><br/>You take up long sleeve shirts again, just as you had when you lived here, trying to hide the bruises your father gifted you with. </p><p>Growing more agitated by the day at your rising joy, he seeks you out more often, taking out his anger on you.</p><p>Its a Friday afternoon when Jeanette, your elderly neighbour, waves you over with a smile, your heart pounding as you run over. </p><p>“Are you all packed dearie? Go get those cookies and bring your backpack or suitcase with you, Roger will come get you later tonight okay?” The elderly woman tells you, excitement pouring from her old eyes.</p><p>You run back to the house, getting your suitcase and the cookies, descending the stairs with schooled emotions. </p><p>Your father eats in silence, eyeing you out of the corner of his eye.</p><p>“Oh babygirl, where you going?” Comes his voice, sweet and cheerful, a nickname he had never called you before. </p><p>Face flushing of stress, you turn to him, cookies in hand. <br/>“O-Oh, just going to bring these to Mr Johns with Mrs Johns’ old suitcase that I borrowed when I uh, ran away before..”</p><p>He stands, his face contorted in a sweet smile that hes never given you  before either.<br/>“Great, Ill join you!”<br/>Grabbing the cookies from your hands, he opens the door, waiting. </p><p>You knock at their door, hoping Mrs Johns will know what to do. <br/>She answers, and you realize how graceful the elder woman is, showing not an ounce of surprise at your father. <br/><br/>“Miss Johns, how you do today? Y/N told me she was coming by, figured Id come as well!” He bellows behind you, smelling of alcohol and danger, real danger. </p><p>Jeanette invite you in, her voice loud so it carries to her husband upstairs. <br/><br/>“Oh handsome man, give me those cookies! And what a wonderful dear, bringing me back my things. Roger dear! Y/N and her father are here!” <br/>She calls up the stairs, something falling upstairs at her voice.</p><p>Roger comes down, cane in hand and smiles, standing taller. <br/>“Young man, did you come here to mock my lawn? Every day I see yours and wonder just WHAT you use!”</p><p>Your father fumes, most likely realizing the Johns are quicker then he is, finding himself forced to act civilly for once instead of finding out your plan.<br/>Roger pulls him outside, your fathers gaze meeting yours before he steps out, enraged.</p><p>“Dearie, be ready at 11pm, thats the time Rogie has been able to set the Briefcase at.” Jeanette whispers to you, looking out the window at her husband.</p><p>“What about my father? What if he follows me?” You ask her, the finality of the moment tonight hitting you.</p><p>You would see Otto tonight, see him and hug him, and Oscar, and Ax-</p><p>No, he wouldnt want to see you, would he? After forcing you away? Had it all been a lie, telling you that were was a vision that morning?</p><p>Your father comes in, cutting your conversation short and says goodbye to Jeanette and Roger, leading you with a publicly gentle but gripping hold that would leave bruises tomorrow. <br/>You dont even make it to your room this time, his slap ringing out in your homes entrance. <br/><br/>“You pull that shit again, and you wont be seeing them ever again, hear me?”</p><p>“Yes daddy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NSFW with Otto &lt;3</p>
<p>NSFW with Axel Coming soon!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You sat on your bed, waiting with unleashed energy for 11pm. You pace, all your important items already in your suitcase, everything in your mental checklist ready. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your mother knocks on your door, coming in with a gentle and relaxed demeanor, and you notice, a naked face, marks and scars and bruises marring her skin, open for the world to see. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you baby?” She asks, sitting on your bed beside you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom, your face-“ you start but she only smiles more, looking around at your bare room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got room for one more on your little trip?” She asks, taking your face in her hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You cry, your mothers vulnerabilities bare, finally asking for help for the first time. You wonder how long she was outside your door, debating on coming in or not. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You might not like it mom, where I'm going.” You laugh out, tears wiped away by your mother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, what can be worse then this?” The elder woman whispers to you, acknowledging for the first time out loud that this, this situation, is not healthy or safe, no matter how much she tries to hide it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“11pm mom, be at Mr Johns at that time, and I promise you, we will be safe, and free.” You kiss her cheek, your own foundation smearing on her bare skin. Your mother reaches behind her and grabs a makeup wipe off your night desk, wiping your face softly of any makeup, revealing skin as bruised as her own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby, I promise, I will never hurt you, like I did before, or like your father does, ever.” She says against your forehead, kissing your skin. You believe her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Its 10:45pm, and the house is silent as your father drinks infront of the TV, your mother already out and at the Johns house for her safety. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You walk down the stairs, face bare, wearing your 60’s dress and jacket once more, shoulders squared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tonight, today, you would present Otto, Oscar and Axel to your mother, and live in peace for the rest of your lives. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You don't expect your father to be up, standing at the bottom of the stairs, as if he had been waiting for you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You also don't care for the evident surprise on your fathers face as he sees your bare skin, marred with his anger and rage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Going out Y/N?” He says finally, shaking his head of his surprised face, his anger ebbing back into his features. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slinking away from him, you put on your new running shoes your mother had gotten you, and look up at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only to the corner store, need anything daddy?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He must see how relaxed you are as he squints, suspicious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, nah, go ahead baby.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You hurry out, waving your father goodbye for the final time before making your way down the street, towards the Johns house- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you know what, let me come with you babygirl!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You don't even realize your running, only realizing it when you hear your father yell behind you, his voice so close- </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Axel feels a migraine start behind his skull, as if he had been hit. He hears Oscar groan on the sofa, and sees him rub his head at the same place as he himself is currently rubbing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does your head hurt as well?” The eldest Swede asks, Oscars head turning quickly out of fear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<strong>Its Y/N, I just know it. I was dreaming I was... running, in the dark, a man yelling and-</strong>“ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<strong>Do your heads hurt as well?</strong>” Otto says, walking into the living room from your room, his nap gone from his alert eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oscar is up pacing before any of the 2 can do anything, pointing at them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<strong>Shes in danger, shes in danger and here we are, doing nothing!</strong>” He barks to no one in particular. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otto grabs Oscar’s shoulders, grounding him briefly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is nothing we can do except believe in her and her brother.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Oscar hadn't been stressed, he would have puked at the cheesiness of that very phrase. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roger looks at the clock, 10:55pm. Where were you? He would no longer be able to help you go back after that, your Briefcase only having one last use in it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeanette is panting by the time she gets up the stairs, yelling with all her might. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Roger! Outside now, her father’s on her!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your mother was quick, grabbing both your suitcases and running outside to see what was happening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You whore! Look at you, wearing a woman’s dress for some FOOL!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let go of me you- you asshole!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roger and Jeanette race out, Briefcase in hand. </span>
  <span>“Y/N!! Two minutes, hurry!!” Jeanette yells. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You panic, your fathers hands grabbing your neck, vision darkening- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let go of my daughter, you motherfucker!” Your mother bellows, her voice in slow motion in your brain as you watch her, suitcase in her hands coming down on your fathers back, releasing your throat in turn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Coughing, you wobble up, your mother helping you run to Roger, briefcase in hand- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know where to find me, <em>Vanisher</em>!” Roger yells to you with a smile as your hand pulls the Briefcase away, your mother holding your suitcases, arms locked with yours. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You nod, the Briefcase shining brighter and brighter around you, watching Jeanette and Roger smile at you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a brief second, you watch their face morph into horror, a hand on your shoulder- </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Static in the air makes the hairs on Axel’s arm raise, his migraine tenfold all of a sudden. He stands and looks out the window, wondering whats happening as he hears people screaming. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Women and men run in the cold streets, just as they had when they had arrived in Dallas, guns blazing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Curious, he thinks, opening the door to go get a closer look, eyes focusing- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't you fucking dare you animal!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/N. You were here, your were in danger! He races inside, yelling for his brothers who seem absent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<strong>Otto! Oscar! Y/N, shes here, shes in danger!</strong>” His deep voice yells, grabbing his brass knuckles before he races out into the barren street, his brothers right behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axel sees you, your lovely dress just as it had been the day he sent you away from him- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You little witch!” A man he doesn't recognize yells at you, his fist connecting with your face, your frail body crashing to the ground loudly, a woman putting herself between you two. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn't know if its Otto or himself letting out a gravelly enraged yell, but they don't stop running, so close to you, so so close- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You call yourself a father, you fucker? Look at what you’ve done to your daughter!” The woman bellows, her form defensive over you as the man rages, lunging for her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were your parents, your real parents, your real father, Axel’s mind growing darker in anger at the words she spoke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because of him, of his actions, he had sent you back to a place where you were abused, by your own father no less, your mother seeming equally hurt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otto makes it to them first, his long legs bringing him closer, practically throwing himself at the man. Fist connecting into the mans face, he doesn't let off until the man hits him back, the mans rings imprinting the Swedes face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-Oh big boy, are you one of Y/Ns clients?” The man chuckles, spitting blood on the ground, fists up to fight Otto, ready. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axel barely even pay attention to the two men as Oscar runs to Otto, jumping on your fathers back, strangling him while Otto goes at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The eldest Swede steps closer to you, your mother trying to wake you up, not having noticed him yet. He moves closer and the woman finally does notice him, jumping slightly. He notices her hands shaking, hands on her darling daughters chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“P-Please, shes not breathing!” The woman looked at him, skin practically half purple and bloody, face matching your own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axel doesnt waste a second to start trying to bring you back, his mind briefly hearing Otto curse in Swedish behind him, the woman sobbing. His mind is too occupied to realize this is your first kiss with him, the kiss he had wanted to give you months ago, while he starred into your soft eyes under the moonlight, hands on your hips- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You gasp, eyes shooting open. The sigh of relief Axel sighs is heavy, his face wet as his shoulders fall finally. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not even a second after, your mother throws her arms around his neck, holding him too tight as she sobs, taking him off guard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, thank you so so much for saving my daughter!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She doesn't stop at him, standing and hugging Oscar in a equally crushing hug, Otto too busy as he knelt on the ground beside you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<strong>Älskling</strong>, you are even more beautiful then when I last saw you...” Otto mumbles to you, your sharp eyes focusing on him before you finally smile, a dazzling thing even with your bruised skin and bloody teeth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You liar..” you croaks out, heavy tears falling into your hair as Otto pulls your into his arms bridal style and stands, his own tears falling onto your dress as he holds you even closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lets get you home,<strong> Kärlek.</strong>” Axel says finally, your eyes shifting to him, his heart beating faster at your relieved and happy look, wondering if you were simply relieved to be back, or relieved to see him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, lets go home.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The walk to the house is long, but none of them mind, Oscar bringing both of the women’s suitcases. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axel can hear Otto muttering to you behind him, and he laughs quietly, hearing their middle brother sob quietly as you comfort him, assuring him you had never married while away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My names Y/M/N, I'm Y/Ns mother...” the woman finally says as they step inside your shared home, taking off her shoes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oscar smiles and steps forward, putting down the suitcases and reaches out his hand, to shake her own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oscar, it is nice to finally meet you.” His accent rings out, but she doesn't seem to mind, shaking his hand with much added gusto. She looks expectantly back at Axel, waiting for an introduction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Axel.” He simply says, shaking her hand with little interest, but she holds his a moment longer, eyes watching him closely, closer then he’s comfortable with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You're the men she tried telling me about, I see now why she loves you all.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom, stop embarrassing me.” They hear from the sofa, voice weak and tired. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<strong>Älskling</strong>, sleep okay? Please, for me.” They hear Otto mumble against you, both of you curled up together on the sofa, ice pack against your skin as Otto kisses your temple again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Otto we have all the time in the world to cuddl-“ you’re cut off by Oscar throwing a couch pillow at the both of you, Otto's laugh ringing out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You traitor!” You croak out at Otto as he and Oscar smother you in a shared hug, but your fight fades as you hold them closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your mother laughs, sitting down at the table as Axel busies himself, listening to you and his brothers talk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He waits, his back to all of you as he listens to your voice, the very sound of it making him smile, heart heavy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axel rounds the sofa, kneeling infront of his family. You meet his eyes, and he smiles, both his brothers taking the hint and standing but not before they both kiss you, bringing your mother to the backyard to see the roses they had planted for you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He clears his throat, hand coming to scratch his neck as he takes the seat beside you, aura uncertain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I... I cant begin to tell you Y/N...” he starts, but you place a hand on his own, bringing it closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Its okay, you don’t have to say anything Axel.” You say, and he’s surprised, eyebrows furrowed at your casual and forgiving demeanor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No<strong> älskling</strong>, I am the one who sent you back to that monster, I do not deserve your affection.” He whispers back. Were you not angry at him like he was at himself? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Axel, love, you didn't know okay? You didn't. How about I decide what you deserve for once?” You answer, the truth in your words clear, eyes calculating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he could do it all over, he would rather cut his fingers off than send you back there again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart picks up anyways at the pet name and at your words, wondering what you will decide as his fate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn't have to think long before you lean forward, lips against his own in a soft kiss. He pulls you closer, breaking apart when you gasp as he touches a fresh bruise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Axel, if you say one word about hurting me-“ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axel doesn't, he simply kisses you back, hand in your hair as you bite his lip softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you already asking for danger<strong> kära</strong>?” He grins at you, not meaning anything by it but laughs out loud as you blush hot, face red at being called out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look here okay, Ive been without you guys for 2 and a half months, Ive been pent up...” You mumble against his lips, embarrassed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wouldn't you like to let Otto have you first <strong>älskling?</strong>” He mutters against your neck, bruised but beautiful. You shiver, the meaning of his words delicious as he has finally admitted he wants you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He can have me all tomorrow night then.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if I want you all night tomorrow?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You laugh, running your hand through his hair, soft and silky like his brothers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then Otto will have me all night after tomorrow.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He scoffs against your skin, words barely audible, but you can hear his teasing tone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm not liking this.. sharing thing at all so far.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You cant keep quiet, laughing out loud as you hold onto Axel, his smiling face pulling away from your skin to watch your amazing face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was teasing of course, you both knew it, and you were thankful for his brief break in decorum for your sake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You lean forward, trying to kiss Axel once more but cant reach, Axel turning his face away from you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah ah beautiful, no more kisses then if I cant have you every night.” He teases, missing Otto’s tall form behind him, his head being pushed forward by Otto’s large hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If my love tries to kiss you, you kiss her back brother.” He says in English, a shiver running up your spine as Otto takes your hand and kisses your ring. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if she doesn't want to kiss me back?” Axel grunts out, Oscars chuckle somewhere in the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Too bad for you, she always wants to kiss me.” Otto chuckles, bending down to kiss you which you happily accept, grinning at the eldest Swede right after as Otto laughs at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You end up sleeping peacefully against Otto that night in your shared bed, who cradles you close as you softly snore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brushing his hair out his face, Otto watches you, taking in every minor detail that he can see, memorizing it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruises laid bare against your jaw, arms and shoulders... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You nuzzle closer, breathing in deeply, pulling an honest smile out of your love, his mind brought back from a dark place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Otto, babe, stop staring at me.” You whisper with a grin, cracking open a tired eye to look at his reaction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He only grins, leaning closer to kiss your forehead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I adore you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You open your eyes fully, focusing on him and turn towards him fully, sleepiness gone from your body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I adore you more Otto.” You counter, grinning back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When you left, nothing seemed right...” he closed his eyes, his new scar more pronounced in the moonlight. You trail your fingers lightly over it, smiling softly at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your even more beautiful then when I last saw you.” You say, repeating his earlier remark while you laid on the asphalt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otto leaned forward, claiming your lips in a searing kiss that quickly escalated. You moaned against him, and he swears, he’s never heard a more beautiful sound then yours at this very moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<strong>Kärlek</strong>, your ring, would you allow me to add another to it soon?” He says against your neck, pausing from his assault of kisses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence reigns in the room for a moment, and he wonders if he’s overstepped. Otto pulls away and looks at his love, tears in your eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Otto, I would love that.” You say, pulling him down in another mind blowing kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You don't waste much time, your clothes carefully pulled off and his sleep shirt and underwear quickly gone. He lays kisses up each of your legs, your hand in his hair to keep it from falling in his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He whispers words of love in Swedish against your skin, your moans pushing him forward until hes licking your core, your moans quickly quieted by his fingers between your lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otto loves your noises more then anything, but figures your mother in the room next to you doesnt want to hear them at 3am in the morning, or ever, for that matter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckles briefly against you at the thought and gets back to his goal, to make you, his soulmate, feel amazing, your legs already shaking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Its not long before you cum against his tongue, moans of his name slipping out of your mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling his fingers out from between your teeth, you sit up, dazed but all the more horny, pulling him up over you, his chuckle intoxicating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Otto, I want you to lay down on your back okay?” You ask between a kiss, his eyebrow quirking at your words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He does what you ask anyways, eyes watching you as you climb up onto his hips, your wet core rubbing against his erection. Otto moans, hands flying to your legs, oh so careful of your bruises. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you like this position?” You ask innocently, grinding against him as you smile back at him sweetly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<strong>Ja</strong>, anything for you.” He only grunts back, eyes closed as you tease him more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You moan, lifting your hips and allowing him to position himself against you, pushing in slowly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otto thinks fast, grunting as his hand lays on your mouth before your sounds slip out as you take him all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhh <strong>kärlek</strong>, your mother-“ he tries but moans softly, your hips rising and falling against him, leaving him no time to finish his words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You waste absolutely no time, fucking him in a steady and torturous pace, your hunger evident. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have.. missed you... long enough my love, I want you now.” You moan out, hands against his chest as you rise and fall against him, watching Otto bit his lip, face flushed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All I want right now, is you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grins, eyes open to look at you, hand crawling infront of you to rub your clit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you don't want Axel right now, fucking you?” He says, grinning wider as he teases you oh so wonderfully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You only respond by raking your nails against his skin softly, smirking at him as you keep up your pace, your walls tightening around him as you gets closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He can have me another day, right now, my first soulmate will have me.” You moan out to him, nearly bringing him over the edge with your playful grin, his lip turning red between his teeth as he moans against you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cum for me Y/N, let me feel your pleasure.” Otto moans, rubbing you faster. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling your lip between your own teeth, you clamp your mouth shut as your body explodes, cumming around your lover as he does the same, holding onto you as you both ride your highs together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otto lifts you up and lays you down on the bed, standing quickly to go get a clean towel. He comes back, your hands already outstretched for it with a smile on your face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as your done, your tall and handsome lover spoons you, arm around you as he kisses you neck with love. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have missed you, in more ways then one.” He says against your nape. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You laugh, and Otto realizes how that just sounded. “Hmmhmm. I know... I spent my days only thinking of coming back here, to you, to all of you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighs against your skin, his breathing steady but tired. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are here now, forever.” Otto doesn’t know how long you both have together, but every second in your presence feels like a miracle right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you missed my cooking?” You say with a yawn, smiling as you hear him groan behind you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never want toasts ever again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You laugh together, holding eachother as you fall asleep. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>NSFW Axel loving 👀❤️</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just rewatched Season 2, cried hard omg, These men, goddamn, I want to hold them so bad ❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You woke with a start, imagining your fathers hands around your throa-</p>
<p>Otto lay beside you, his face serene as he slept, your eyes focusing on him as you took a deep breath, relaxing.<br/>Only a nightmare, thats all it was now. Axel had confirmed that they had ‘taken care’ of him, and for you to relax forever, your fathers presence equally gone forever. </p>
<p>You shifted, the bed creaking as you tried to get up, Otto’s arm quickly pulling you back down to him, your smile fierce as you giggled.</p>
<p>“Where do you think you are going?” He whispered, smiling softly as he cracked his good eye open to look at you.<br/>“To make you pancakes of course.” You told him, joy pouring out of you as he only pulled you closer.</p>
<p>“Pancakes can wait...” he mumbled, kissing your neck sensually, licking down to your collar bone. You moaned low in your throat, his grin evident against your skin.</p>
<p>“I will never stop loving you Y/N.” Otto said seriously, pulling back to look into your eyes.<br/>Breath caught in your throat and you felt your heart pick up at his open confession, his eyes searching yours.</p>
<p>“I will never stop adoring you, Otto.” You countered, kissing his facial scars, new and old, adoring the way he smiled when you did.</p>
<p>“Anyways, who else is going to love you with those godawful long-johns?” You said with a serious tone, his eyes lighting up as he laughed loudly, holding you closer as he rested his cheek on your chest.</p>
<p>“Your right, how lucky am I?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>Oscar smiled in his coffee cup, hearing you and Otto laugh is your room. It was past the usual time they all woke up at, but he didnt care, preferring to sit and relish in the sound of your joy. </p>
<p>“<strong>Are they still sleeping</strong>?” Came Axel’s voice behind him, making his way to the table with him. <br/>Their laughter rang out once more in the house, Axel nodding his head to himself.</p>
<p>“Do you men like pancakes?” Your mother asked them, making her way to the pantry to check what was available.</p>
<p>Oscar perked up at the word, his brother laughing silently. <br/><br/>“Yes, Y/N used to make them all the time.” Oscar said with pride, remembering how Godsent your cooking was compared to Axel’s.<br/>Your mother smiled wistfully, wiping her eyes.</p>
<p>“Ah Im so glad to hear that, I used to make them all the time for her, that and cut strawberries.”<br/>They had figured it was a family recipe, you had always raved to them just how good your pancakes were. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>You walked out of your room with Otto in tow, your relaxing time in bed with him, simply laughing and talking, having done wonders to your pain. <br/>Sure, your bruises would leave your skin one day, but you wanted them gone now, to remove the reminder of your father, forever, just like Axel had promised. </p>
<p>Axel watched you, eyes following your every movement as you greeted your mother, smiling as she fed you a strawberry. <br/>He seen Otto do it with you multiple times before you had left, wondering if it was a sign of affection.<br/>He sat still, watching you round the sofa to hold a strawberry to Oscar, his brothers eyes appreciative as he leaned forward and took it from your fingers with his teeth.</p>
<p>You proceeded to do the same to Otto, eyes full of mischief as he did the same, kissing your palm before letting you move away from them.<br/>Axel tried to tell himself he wasnt anxious with excitement that you might finally give him one as you came to sit at the table beside him, your mother placing  a plate of pancakes infront of you. </p>
<p>You looked back at him, cheeks red and eyes oh so decadent as you smiled a mysterious smile at him. </p>
<p>“Im sorry Axel, I thought we had more strawberries but we dont.” You said to him quietly, your eyes telling him you were hiding something.</p>
<p>He chuckled and nodded, smiling as he watched you eat silently, your mother gone to shower and his brothers occupied with the cats.</p>
<p>You sat side by side, you eating silently and he pretending to reading the newspaper, mind too occupied. A  pressure on his foot brought him back from his inner musing, feeling your foot settle ontop of his own.</p>
<p>Eyes turning towards you, you looked away, standing to put your plate away and leave to go get dressed for the day. He would ask you to let him join you when you came back out-</p>
<p>“<strong>Axel, Y/N must go out with Oscar, will you help me clean while they are away?</strong>” Otto’s deep voice asked, ruining his plans to get you alone. </p>
<p>He sighed and nodded, watching Oscar make his way to their room to get dressed. Axel didnt like either of his brothers sly smiles, but let them be, telling himself he would take care of it later. </p>
<p>They watched you depart, arm in Oscar’s as your red dress moved around you. Your jaw colored with makeup, you left with a smile, winking at him before you stepped out.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He hadnt notice when you had arrived home, Oscar coming up behind him as he cut roses to put in a vase for you.</p>
<p>“<strong>Y/N was looking for you inside</strong>.” Oscar says behind him, eyes entirely too happy for Axel’s taste.</p>
<p>“<strong>When did you arrive?</strong>” He asks instead, turning to look at Otto tending to your other flowers, seeming oblivious to Oscar’s words.<br/>“<strong>Maybe 15 minutes ago, shes been waiting inside.”</strong></p>
<p>Axel nodded, making his way into the house as your mother stepped out, joining Oscar outside. He searched for you, even going as far to open your room door, just incase you hadn’t heard him knock. You were nowhere to be found, most likely having left after waiting for him for too long. </p>
<p>He made his way to his room, sighing at his horrible luck, opening the door-</p>
<p>“Finally!” You said, eyes shining as he stared at you, mouth open.<br/>Clad in black lingerie, you laid on his bed, pack of strawberries in hand as you watched him with a smile.</p>
<p>Immediate was his bodies reaction, closing the door behind him hurriedly as he stepped into the room.</p>
<p>“Didn’t you say you wouldn’t be so easily excited?” You grinned, popping a strawberry into your mouth.</p>
<p>Axel walked closer to the bed, eyes disbelieving at this... spontaneous advance from you.<br/>“Y/N.. What brought on this?” He asks, voice weak as his eyes trail down your neck, your breasts hidden as you lay on your front towards him.</p>
<p>“Otto had me yesterday, now you can have me today.” You whispered as if it was the simplest thing ever, Axel kneeling onto his bed to hear you better. Your hand raised, holding a strawberry out to him, bitting your lip with desire, watching his every movement.</p>
<p>He leaned even closer, looking down at you as he took the strawberry, licking your fingertips as he pulled away. <br/>You sat then on the bed, revealing the rest of your naughty attire for his greedy eyes, a noise making its way out of his throat.</p>
<p>Axel leaned forward, hands reaching out to touch you, any contact would do-</p>
<p>“Ah ah, I want to have a bit of fun, payback, if you will.” You whispered, moving away from his hands and off the bed.<br/>The reminder of your forced absence flashed in his eyes, your heart breaking at the constant guilt he felt, You kissed his shoulder as you stood behind him, soft and teasing. </p>
<p>He didn’t even try to lie to himself this time, rolling his head forward as he groaned, your words causing a hot reaction in his stomach and groin.</p>
<p>“Anything <strong>kärlek</strong>.” He said, looking up to watch you, the ribbons and silk against your skin tight. Anything you would decide to give him, he would gladly accept, if it meant having you close to him. Touch-starved as he was now, the last 3 months had been torture without you, your presence alone enough to incite a burning flame in his stomach.</p>
<p>“Come, I want you to sit against the headboard okay?” You said behind him, hands delicately trailing up his back. You pulled his shirt up, hands tracing up his muscles, pulling the shirt over his head and giving him a soft shove forward.</p>
<p>Axel smirked at you over his shoulder, this little dominant side of you cute. He did as told, and sat against the headboard.</p>
<p>“Put your hands up for me?” You moaned as you crawled towards him slowly, his eyes focusing on the silk against your breasts, so so close...<br/> <br/>He did as told instead of disobeying you and ravishing you on the spot, and put his hands up, waiting as you crawled infront of him. You leaned up, your covered breasts right infront of his face-</p>
<p>Metal touched his wrists, turning his head to see you had handcuffed him to the headboard behind him. He chuckled, but not for long, your weight on his lap sudden as he stared back at you, hungry and desperate.</p>
<p>You smiled as him, grinding down onto his hard cock as he breathed in, watching you.</p>
<p>“I wanted you all those months ago Axel. Now that I can have you, will you let me be with you?” You whispered, your breath on his cheek as you leaned forward, hands holding his jaw in such a tender embrace.<br/>He knew your words held more then one meaning, and he nodded, voice deep and rich as he answered you.</p>
<p>“Whatever you want <strong>kärlek</strong>, you will have. Always. I am sorry.” He whispered back to you, eyes searching your own as he watched your face fall, a sad smile on your lips. How he wanted to hold you close right now, comfort you at the reminder of his betrayal. <br/><br/>Leaning forward, you kissed him softly, lips tasting of strawberries, your hands cradling his face as he leaned forward the farthest he could to kiss you back. <br/>The sound of the handcuffs rang out as Axel tried to break them, wanting to run his hands down your hips and thighs.</p>
<p>You pulled away and got off his lap, his growl all too sexy as you smirked at him.<br/>“How am I supposed to fuck you Axel, if you still have your pants on?”</p>
<p>He groaned, smirking back at you and lifted his hips, letting you lean forward and untie them, capturing your lips briefly before you pulled away again. You pulled them down his muscular legs, hands trailing on his skin. </p>
<p>Advancing towards him again, he groaned onto your lips as you touched him through his underwear, your cheeks red as you realized that both he and Otto were blessed in this department. <br/><br/>Quick were you to pull them off and your own panties, wasting no time to crawl up onto his legs again and straddle him, waiting.</p>
<p>“<strong>Kärlek</strong>, Y/N, are you sure you want this?” He panted as he tried pulling on the handcuffs again, feeling your wet core against his thigh.</p>
<p>You nodded, and kissed him, hands on his shoulder as you brought yourself over him and descended, both of you gasping as you sank down onto his cock.<br/>Axel felt all kinds of desperate now, wanting to feel your skin under his palms, feel your breasts against his skin as you fucked him, wanton and moaning. </p>
<p>“Let me touch you <strong>kärlek</strong>, I need you” he groaned against your lips as you lifted your hips and sank down again, taking all of him at once. <br/>“You have me, Im right here Axel, all yours.” You said, grinning before leaning closer and kissing him, swallowing the noise that clawed its way out of his throat. </p>
<p>He would surely have bruises against his wrists tomorrow, the loud noise of the handcuffs clanking together ever present as you repeated your actions, sinking down on him and holding him close. You moaned into his neck, kissing and biting his skin as you continued your slow pace, his legs flexing under you.</p>
<p>Curses in Swedish came out of his mouth as you moaned louder, pleading you in a language you didn’t understand to let him bring you to ecstasy. At his sensual tone, you bite your lip, pulling away from his neck to let him see you fully as you fucked him, smirking at his dazed look.</p>
<p>He mustn’t have noticed he had reverted to his mother tongue, continuing and moaning as you continued your slow but deep pace, his beautiful eyes everywhere on your body.</p>
<p>A metallic noise broke through the sound of his moans, his hands descending onto you and holding your hips tight as he leaned forward to crash his lips onto yours. <br/>Axel laid you on your back and grabbed your legs, hair falling in his face as he pulled them over his shoulders as he rammed into you, rough and hot, his heated eyes watching you moan at the sudden change of pace. <br/><br/>“Naughty Y/N, do you like making me desperate?” He said against your ankle, hips continuing their rapid and rough pace, your lingerie clad breasts bouncing at the movement. </p>
<p>You opened your mouth, no words coming out as you stared back at him, heart hammering with lust at his dominant side taking over. Oh how delicious he was, looking down at you like this, fucking you rough and sweet, eyes ablaze.</p>
<p>“Do you like being fucked like this <strong>kärlek</strong>, tell me.” Axel whispered out, a hand withdrawing from one of your legs and found its way to your clit, rubbing you. </p>
<p>“Yes Axel! I do! Keep going!” You moaned lowly, hands holding his bedsheets, eyes watching as a shiver ran up his back.</p>
<p>“Say my name Y/N, say it.” He groaned out, accent rough as he brought your legs down off his shoulders and onto his hips, both of you leaning towards the other, foreheads together.</p>
<p>“Axel, Im close- Axel ahh-“ you tried to say, his lips sealing yours briefly before rubbing you more as you came undone, moaning his name against his panting lips. He tried surviving a moment longer, letting you ride out your high as you held him against you, feet tightly linked behind his hips.</p>
<p>“<strong>Kärlek</strong>, I must pull out-“ Axel  whispered against your smile, his eyes closed as he tried to concentrate. <br/>“No, inside me.” You moaned to him, your very words summoning a shiver up his spine, causing him to cum inside you, teeth bared against the skin of your shoulder. </p>
<p>The eldest Swede panted, trying to catch his breath, kissing your skin where he had just bitten you. Pulling away, he kissed you deeply with every unspoken emotion he held inside him, holding your face softly as he tried to communicate just how much you meant to him, truly.</p>
<p>“I adore you too Axel.” You simply answered him, his eyes growing emotional as you grinned at him, your expression so full of love, love he didn’t deserve. He opened his mouth, thoughts turning dark-</p>
<p>“Oh no no you don’t, one word and your eating burnt pancakes all week.” You said as you slapped his arm softly, his smile more genuine as he nodded and pulled away, leaning down to kiss you once more, as if you would disappear from under him if he moved away. <br/>Maybe another day, under different circumstances, would he tell you once and for all how truly sorry he was. </p>
<p>“I will get you a towel <strong>kärlek</strong>.” Axel said against your cheek, dressing quickly and leaving his room to get you a towel. <br/>It wasn’t long before you heard him return, arguing with Oscar about something on the other side of the door.</p>
<p>“What is it Axel?” You called, voice ringing out as Oscar shut up, leaving the both of you alone. </p>
<p>“Oscar wants to go out for supper. Do you feel well enough to go?” He said as he rounded his bed to you, handing you the wet towel to clean yourself. You smiled at him, his hand tracing up and down your thigh as you finished, eyes watching you reverently as if the commit it all to memory. <br/><br/>“Im not <em>hurt</em> Axel, only throughly well fucked.” You teased him, his cheeks colouring at your vulgar phrasing. It quickly faded, his grin mischievous as he leaned down, pulling your lingerie straps off your shoulders. </p>
<p><br/>“Only once was enough <strong>kärlek</strong>? Are you sure my brother has been doing a good job?” Axel whispered, making you gasp loudly before you laughed, hitting his arm harder.</p>
<p>“Do not attack Otto like that! He is equally as perfect!” You laughed, his smile soft as he watched your joy. </p>
<p>Otto’s voice came through the door then, asking if you were decent. You laughed more, eyes full of delight as you dressed, telling him he could enter.</p>
<p>He appeared like a smug teacher, arms crossed and smirking, eyes knowing as he looked you both up and down.<br/>“I could almost say I am jealous.” His deep voice said, moving forward to sit on the bed beside the two of you. </p>
<p>Axel spoke in Swedish then, his aura a tad tense compared to his brother’s.<br/>Otto laughed, genuine and honest, eyes landing on you as you tried to understand what Axel had just said.</p>
<p>“<strong>Älskling</strong>, do you love me any less?” Otto said softly, hand reaching out to grab your own, intertwining your fingers together. You stood off the bed and stood infront of Otto, leaning down to kiss him deeply as his other free hand cradled your bruised jaw. <br/> You left the room, smiling at the two brothers before closing the door behind you.</p>
<p>“<strong>That doesnt answer my question.</strong>” Axel said, waiting for anything, any word that he had again fucked up, hurting his brother once more.</p>
<p>Otto turned to him, and smiled more, shaking his head.<br/>“<strong>No brother, she has not stopped loving me. I have already said that I do not mind her heart loving you as well.</strong>” </p>
<p>Axel smiled back, nodding as he reached out to hold Otto-</p>
<p><strong>“That does not mean though that Ill allow you to come hug me after you have just fucked</strong>.” Otto groaned out in displeasure, moving off his brothers bed hurriedly before Axel could touch him. </p>
<p>Axel laughed, standing with open arms as he followed his brother out the room, chasing him as they had when young boys.</p>
<p><br/><br/>Later, as you sat outside with Oscar, your hair still wet after having washed yourself, he turned to you, the cat in his lap undisturbed.</p>
<p>“Did it work? That black string thing?” He smirked, only wanting to hear if the suggestion he has given you had worked like he had thought it would.</p>
<p>A blueberry to the face was all Oscar got as an answer, already knowing it had worked wonderfully as he saw Axel watch you lovingly, his older brothers eyes all too telling.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: Roger, handsome man, is based on my real Adoptive Jamaican brother!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">For the days to follow, things almost went back to normal, as it had been before you had returned to 2020.</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Often though, did you wake in a start, heart pounding and your throat tight before it all came crashing down on you again, realizing you were indeed back in the 60’s with the brothers and your mother.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Often, did you wake to the sound of Axel calling out to you in his sleep in the room beside yours, his eyes wild and lost when you rushed to his side, his hands holding you close as you hugged him, reassuring him you were infact really here, and not looking to leave anytime soon. Never did he mention it during the day to follow, reverting back to his calculating and powerful demeanour, like a shield.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Often, did you witness Oscar limp alone in the house when his hurt foot was in pain but keeping quiet, trying not to worry his brothers. He smiled at you as you pulled his arm over your shoulders, helping him sit down to relax his muscles.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">And often, when you awoke before Otto and left your shared room to go make them breakfast, did he come stumbling out, searching for you in a panic. You held his face softly as he kissed you, relief rolling of his body in waves at the reminder that you would be here now when he woke every morning.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Within a week back, you and the boyshad successfully helped your mother integrate herself in a time she had been born in, and successfully helped her find a home of her own. The privacy was blissful, finally being able to truly relax without fear of saying anything vulgar or any secrets about the Triplets infront of her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Axel’s hands found their way on your hips one morning, leaning forward to kiss your shoulder as you cooked breakfast. He had taken up the habit of no longer getting fully dressed when exiting his room for breakfast, a tight white tee and white underwear was all he wore. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">When you had asked him about it as you sat together outside later that night, Otto and Oscar inside cleaning the house for you, and he smiled, taking your hand in his.</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“I am comfortable around you, </span> <span class="s3"><strong>kärlek</strong>.</span> <span class="s2">” He had said, eyes mirthful as you smiled, blinking back tears at his honest confession. Axel had leaned over his chair and wiped your eyes, pulling you closer to kiss you.</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Happy tears, I hope.” He had whispered against your lips, making you smile as you nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yes, always happy tears.” You said, leaning back into your chair to look at the stars. It had only been 18 days since you had come back to them after being months away, but you could see that your absence had damaged them each differently.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Of course, it had changed you as well, but you tried not to dwell on it, your bruises were fading, the cuts on your skin disappearing or scarring. Most of all, you were excited to look in the mirror again without reliving the memory of each bruise. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You had noticed the brothers talking in Swedish the next night, huddled together on the sofa, each petting a different cat.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">As you came into view, Oscar put down his cat and stood, swooping in with a dangerously handsome smile and started leading you into a waltz in the backyard, hand holding you close as his brothers stayed oblivious of the two of you disappearing.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Smiling back at him, you let him lead you, your hand on his shoulder light as he leaned closer to hear you.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What is the tense air in the living room about Osc?” You asked, staring up to look at the stars briefly, eyes turning back to him to watch his reaction for context.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He smirked, and you both looked into the house to see Axel throw his arms up in frustration at what Otto was saying to him, a grey canister in his hands. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Order came in from... newmanagement.” He simply answered, continuing to lead you, hand holding you close as he heard Otto call for you, wondering where you had gone this late at night.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Oscar didn’t want to let go of you, atleast not yet. Long had he simply missed your presence in the house, missing the way you hummed songs, dancing alone as you cleaned. Now that he finally had a moment alone with you, he didnt want to let ut go just yet. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He tried telling himself he wasnt being selfish, but he didn’t care, feeling daring as he heard his brothers looking for you.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Y/N, stay with me a bit longer? I have missed you.” He asked with honesty, wondering if you were mirroring his expression, your smile sad as you tried to smile happily, failing.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“As long as you need me Oscar.” You answered back, laying your head on his chest as you kept dancing slowly, rays of the October moon shining down on you. You had missed this, Oscar’s arms around you, his teasing and pranks, the way he tried riling you up all the time...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What’s with the long face?” He decided to ask, heart slow as he ran his hand down your back, trying to comfort you.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I missed you guys too... I didn’t think Id be coming back... I really missed you so bad.” You answer, holding him closer as you crack, the dam of your months alone finally breaking as you cry quietly against his sleep shirt, the trees moving with the wind, silent.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Oscar didn’t last much longer, tears prickling his eyes as he stood still and hugged you, knowing it was the stress of your traumatic last few months finally hitting you. With the way you held onto him, he wouldn’t even dream of letting you go, arms holding you tighter.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Otto came out then, hearing both his brother and you, his love, crying together. He didnt waste a second, walking behind the both of you and bringing his arms around you, kissing your head as he held you.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What is this? Hugs without me?” Otto asked with a smile, trying to make you and Oscar laugh before noticing how utterly defeated you seemed in his brothers arms.</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s3"><strong>What happened</strong>?” </span> <span class="s2">He asked Oscar, pulling his head away from your hair to look at him, who seems equally tired as you, eyes missing their usual mischievousness.</span></p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">“<strong>I think its finally hit her, the stress of her time alone</strong>.” </span> <span class="s2">His brother responded, rubbing his nose with his free hand as his other continued rubbing your back.</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Otto pulled away and nodded to Oscar, who let go of you and turned you towards Otto’s open arms. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You fell into his arms, sniffling and tired, sighing in relief as his cold hands touched you, pulling you close.</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Ready for bed </span> <strong> <span class="s3">älskling</span> </strong> <span class="s2">?” He questioned you softly, your hands playing in his hair as you hugged him.</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You croaked out a weak yes, holding into him even more as he lifted you up.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Otto held onto you close and entered your room, laying you on your bed gently. He undressed you, pulling your pants slowly down your legs, humming softly. Reaching up, he touched your ribs, bringing your shirt up and off your body.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You watched him, his eyes loving as he finally met your gaze, lips upturned.</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“You do not need to hide if you do not feel well </span> <span class="s3"><strong>älskling</strong>.</span> <span class="s2">” He said quietly as he undressed, quick to join you in bed.</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I know, Im just happy to be back in your arms at the moment.” You mumbled, smiling as he kissed your cheek, holding your head close to his beating heart, reminding you that he was here.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Even if I wore my own sleepwear?” He whispered into the quiet, making you crack an unwilling grin as you tapped his chest, laughing softly.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Maybe not then.” You answered, giggling as he groaned, holding you closer as he smiled against you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The next morning, Axel’s hands found themselves on your hips again as you stood alone together, pulling you back softly to hold you against his front.</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Good morning </span> <span class="s3"><strong>kärlek</strong>.</span> <span class="s2">” He said, kissing your shoulder from behind.</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Oscar had told him what had happened last night, the stress of your trauma finally settling itself on your shoulders while he had held you. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Axel had figured it would have been only a matter of time before you would break down, angry and vengeful at him for having put you back alongside your abuser, alone. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">But you never did. You had kissed him, held him close, fucked the living daylights out of him, whispering words of love against his skin. He had never experienced it before, to be with the one you loved the most, and here you were, teaching him new things everyday. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Never had you turned your intoxicating eyes towards him, filled with hate and resentment. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They simply held love.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Your head turned, eyes seeming far away before refocusing, meeting his gaze. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Good morning handsome, how did you sleep?” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He knows you arent feeling good, he can feel it in the way you lean into him, muscles tensed. Also, the stake of 11 burnt pancakes is a sure sign of your mind being elsewhere at the moment.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Axel didnt answer you as he turned you towards him, holding your face softly in his hands, looking down at you. He would take care of you, just as you had taken care of them all those months ago. </span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“I hope you know </span> <span class="s3"><strong>kärlek</strong>,</span> <span class="s2"> if I could do it again...” he started, watching you with calculating eyes as he held you. You smiled, a bit sadly but sincere, your hands reaching up to caress his own cheeks. </span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I know Axel, I was just thinking, is all. So much has happened to you all while I was away..” You whispered, eyes far as you thought of Otto’s handprint scars, Oscar’s blown up foot and Axel’s never ending regret.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Axel kissed you softly, breathing in your sweet scent and smiled at you, pulling you away from the counter. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Nothing of importance has changed. Now, go back to bed, I will make breakfast.” He said against your lips, a soft shove to your backside as he turned around, opening the fridge to do whatever he had planned.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You did as he said, and laid back down beside Otto in bed, his hands pulling you onto his chest to cuddle and sleep, happy to have you close again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Otto woke you up 2 hours later, his smile radiant as his hair tumbled into his face, leaning over your side of the bed to kiss you awake. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Axel had really been serious. On the table lay plates of bacon, eggs, homemade hash browns, and toasts, the none-burnt kind. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You laughed, and sat with them, each of them smiling as you ate, your appetite seeming bigger then it had been these previous days. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What did you have planned for today Y/N?” Oscar asked, nibbling on his bacon as he glanced at you, looking for any sign of lingerie sadness. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You thought briefly, wondering if you had forgotten anything important yesterday when you had gone out grocery shopping.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Most likely go out and get some missing items from the grocery store, and then come back to tend to my beautiful roses.” You said to him, grinning wide as you thought of the great flowers they had grown for you in your absence.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Axel hummed, looking over at you briefly before standing, putting his plate away to wash later.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I will join you. Need to go get something in town.” He simply said, making his way to his room to get ready.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You glanced at Oscar and Otto, trying to figure out what Axel needed, or why he was coming with you. Of course, you loved the idea of him coming along, but he had never offered before, and you knew he wasnt big on mingling with the locals. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I better go get ready, will you two be okay on your own?” You said over your shoulder as you stood to put your plate away, grinning at the two Swedes. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Otto grinned back at you and chuckled, throwing a piece of bacon at his brother.</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“I think we will manage </span> <span class="s3"><strong>älskling</strong>.</span> <span class="s2">” </span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You left the kitchen and headed for your room, smiling as you heard the brothers argue in Swedish and continue to throw eachother bacon. You knew Otto would clean it up after, so you didn’t worry about it too long. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">As you dressed, you looked through your wardrobe, wondering what would be nice to wear out today with the cold October wind. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You didn’t have to wonder long, a hand rested on your hip as another reached out from behind you to grab one of your blue dresses. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Blue looks amazing on you.” Otto said, fully dressed and smiling mischievously. You chuckled as you leaned into his touch, letting him pull out a dark blue dress. As you turned, you looked into his eyes, his gaze soft, making your heartbeat quicken at his little smile. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He kissed you softly and handed you the dress, leaving you to go check on his brothers.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh Y/N! Going out to seduce someone?” Came Oscar’s teasing voice as you stepped out of your room, pretending to model your dress. You both laughed as Otto and Axel turned quickly to look at you out of curiosity, each smirking that they had been caught in their brothers prank. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You know me, always dressing to seduce.” You said, winkling towards Axel, who coughed, head turned away from you as his brothers laughed at him. He stood quickly and ever the gentleman, pulled out your autumn jacket and helped you put it on. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Waving your goodbyes to Otto and Oscar, you stepped out with Axel, his hands firmly in his pockets as he looked around with every step that you took together. The trees moved in the wind, yellow and orange leaves falling around the both of you softly. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Where would you like to go first?” You asked him, figuring it would be best to let him decide if he was this paranoid. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Stormy eyes turned towards you, and he briefly smiled, walking closer beside you as if he had noticed how impersonal he had just seemed. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Its a surprise.” Axel answered. Your voice seemed to have had an effect on him, his arm leaning towards you as if to escort you through the quiet streets. Grinning, you took his offering and stayed close, looking at the people pass you by.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Here you stood, infront of the grocery store, Axel pulling his arm away from you and telling you to wait for him as he stepped inside, facial features turning cold and serious. You laughed to yourself, the sudden change incredible on his lovely face. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You waited, eyes on the leaves once more, relaxing in the coolenvironment. </span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Ouhhhh </span> <em> <span class="s4">Vanisher</span> </em> <span class="s2">, do you look good in Agnes’ blue dress!” </span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You froze, heart beat quickening as you remembered who called you by that nickname. You slowly turned, eyes landing on the other adopted child of Hazel and Agnes, so young and so lively then you had last seen him. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He was alive, still alive, and here, in 1960’s with you. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Tears made their way to your eyes, leaking heavily as you stood, staring, Roger’s and Axel’s smiles fading.</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“</span> <strong> <span class="s3">Kärlek</span> </strong> <span class="s2">, are you al-“</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Axel barely had time to finish, your arms flying around your brothers neck, holding him close to you as you sniffled, trying to not cry in public.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I am so happy to see you Roger, you old fucking fart!” You cried, the young mans arms holding you close in a brotherly hug. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Hey Im in my 20’s in this time, watch your language.” Roger said, pulling back to look at you, smile disappearing.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh my god, youre even uglier up close.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Axel chuckled, watching as you smacked your brothers arm with no restraint, eyes playful as he took the beating.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Roger had invited you to tag along with him to his local salon, saying this was practically the only free time he had and wanted to spend it with you. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“If Axel will allow it, of course.” He had said, winking at the man beside you. The Swede merely grunted at him, arm extending for you to take, which you happily obliged.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You walked a great deal, talking about various things, Axel keeping his eyes on your surroundings as he let you get reacquainted with your lost brother.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Something seemed familiar, in the <em>wrong way</em>, as he followed your brother, a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Never in his mind had he connected the dots, your Adoptive brother being dark skinned, going his local salon...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It only hit Axel the moment his feet entered the salon, steely eyes landing on the woman who had forced him to kill him own brother, his own flesh and blood with her powers. You sensed hissudden hostility as he stood beside you, muscles tensing and back rigid as Roger turned, asking him if he was okay. The hair stylists turned towards you all-</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You-“ a black woman said, eyes murderous as she stared at Axel, advancing towards him as if to kill him.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Your body reacted before your mind could, standing slightly infront of Axel,naively, hands out to your side as if you could shield him, somehow protect him from whatever she was seeking to do your beloved Swede.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Not only did Axel tower over you, but the woman did too. The pure hatred and despise in the aura around her scared you, Roger quickly trying to diffuse the situation as he watched you.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Look, Allison, I dont know what youve got against him but-“ he tried, advancing more towards you, her heavy gaze turning to Roger as she held out her scissors at him, your brother frowning at her at the gesture.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Axel tensed more, if that even was possible, and wrapped his arm around your waist, laying a hand on your stomach to grip your jacket, pulling your body back towards him, away from the woman who seem intent on killing him in broad daylight. All that mattered right now to Axel was getting you out of here, safe and away from this woman before she used her powers on you, or worse, on him, just like she had before...</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Axel’s mind spiralled quickly as his fingers flexed against your stomach, imagining being forced once again to kill someone he loved, hands around your throat as the woman watched, </span> <span class="s4">again, your face-</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The woman, Allison, looked at your lover with disgust, and then looked at you with confusion, eyes travelling back to Axel’s hand gripping your jacket. You could see it in her eyes, the questions and assumptions she was having of you, a  dirty look crossing her features as she contemplated something dangerous, smiling momentarily.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Roger, you better start talking, or your going to have a murder on your hands.” She said, eyes never leaving Axel’s as she spoke to your adoptive brother.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Roger blinked, visibly insulted and turned his gaze to you, wondering what was going on but entirely fed up at the woman threatening you.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Well, I wanted to present to you my adoptive sister, like I had mentioned yesterday, but I see thats not on the table anymore, is it?” Roger drew out with anger, stepping closer to you and Axel, eyes suspicious and disapproving.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The woman scowled at him, her hairdresser friends tense where they stood with clients, waiting.</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“I remember, but why is </span> <span class="s5">he </span> <span class="s2">here, with you?” She drew out, venomous and angry.</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“He’s my boyfriend.” You spoke, voice quivering with uneasiness. If Axel didnt feel well about this situation, you certainly didn’t either. Something had happened between the two, something in the months that you had been gone. Something that neither 3 of the Triplets wanted to tell you.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Allison’s head snapped back, disbelief evident on her face as she scowled at you, eyes trailing down again at Axel’s protective hand over your stomach, knuckles white still gripping your jacket. Brown eyes lifted back to you, squinting, trying to understand. You didn’t try figuring out what, you just wanted out.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Axel had visibly had enough as well, pulling you by your jacket closer to his body until he stepped out of the building, pulling you up the sidewalk with him. Roger tried to follow, the voice of the woman cursing him out loud even as the door shut behind you.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You could finally breath, the fresh October wind hitting your face, hand tightly in Axel’s as he walked away hurriedly, your legs trying to keep up with his retreating pace.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“A-Axel, w-what was that?” You tried, panting as he kept pulling you away, away from her, from them, away from everything.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He stopped beside a small alleyway, and pulled you away from the public eye, his back against the wall heavily as he panted as much as you, eyes alert and disturbed.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“She-“ he tried, mouth shutting harshly, looking at you with a pained expression. </span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“She used powers... once, on me, to do something horrible...” The </span>emotion in his voice was heartbreaking, his face vulnerable as he turned his sorrowful eyes away from you.</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Axel, its okay alright? Im here, Im right here with you.” You whispered, coming closer to him as he shook his head, not letting himself look at you.</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“If she used her powers again, on me.. She could have made me kill you </span> <span class="s3"><strong>kärlek</strong>.</span> <span class="s2">” He whispered back, eyes closed as he leaned into you, arms winding around your waist to hold you close.</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Had she been part of the mission that the Triplets had been assigned to, all of this happening while you were forced to stay in 2020, away from them?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You simmered in your confusion, holding Axel close as he relaxed at your soft touch on his back, his face in your neck as he breathed in and out.</span>
</p><p class="p2">Roger came into view, panting as he spotted the both of you, eyes falling on Axels disheveled form slumped against you.</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Y/N, Axel, I swear, I didn’t know.” He said, watching as you smiled at him, knowing your brother too well.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I know Rog, its not your fault.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">To your surprise, Axel stayed put, not moving as inch as he seemed to continued his breathing exercises against your neck, holding you closer.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Roger came closer, a bleeding cut on his cheek catching your eye. He saw your gaze and waved his hand, smiling as you scowled at him.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Its nothing sis.” He quietly said, looking at Axel again.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Axel, Im seriously sorry. I dont know what your connection was, but I dont want to know now.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Axel grunted, pulling away from you finally but keeping an arm around your waist, hair falling onto his forehead. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It is okay. She is a dangerous woman to be around, be careful.” He said, voice rough with emotion as he slicked back his hair, eyes turning to you.</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s3"><strong>Kärlek</strong>, </span> <span class="s2">thank you.” Axel said softly, eyes loving as he watched you laugh, nervousness and fear falling off your shoulders at seeing him feel better.</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“For what, acting like a fool and putting myself between the two you?” You said, grinning as Axel frowned, mouth opening to most likely chastise you.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Im kidding Axel, I know. It WAS a bit foolish though, youre a much more capable assassin then I could ever be.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Roger laughed at you as Axel reached out, pinching your cheek in a teasing manner, pushing himself off the back alley wall. “Come on you two, supper on me for my beloved sister and her Swedish husbands!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the long wait, some problems had arisen in my life but I spent 2 days in bed, so Im better now 🥺</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You smiled weakly as you watched the scene before you. Roger, your beloved adopted brother, was showing Axel, Otto and Oscar how your iPhone worked, explaining what it was after Oscar had mentioned not understanding how to use it for music. </p>
<p>Ever since arriving back home, the brothers had noticed Axel’s agitated, albeit more relaxed attitude. You had assumed they asked him what was wrong, their tones in Swedish sounding questioning, and Axel’s tone sounding dismissive. </p>
<p>Otto caught your gaze across the room, rolling his eyes with a smile on his lips as Oscar leaned closer, pushing him lightly as he tried to learn as much as he could from your brother.</p>
<p>“Otto, come meet me in our room when you have the time please?” You said, deciding to save him from the weird situation, the man immediately standing, accepting your gracious offer with a cute wink your way. Roger looked up, smirking as you walked away.</p>
<p>“Ouhhhh, do I need to play some music out here while you guys are...  busy?” He asked, winking as you laughed and threw a clean rag at him, Otto’s cheeks red as he made his way to your room with you.</p>
<p>Otto opened the door to your shared room for you, smiling softly as you passed him.</p>
<p><br/>“What is the matter <strong>älskling</strong>? I know something happened with Axel, but only if you are willing to talk about it.” He asked, sitting on the foot of your bed, beckoning you closer. <br/>This tall Swedish man was such a sweetheart, always looking out for you and his brothers, never pushing either you or your boundaries. </p>
<p>You sat in his lap, pushing his hair away from his face so you could see him properly. E/C eyes fell to his neck, gaze heavy as you recalled what had just happened not even 2 hours ago, coming back down on Earth as you watched his Adam’s Apple bob, his throat clearing. <br/>Your hand reached out and touched his skin, noticing he has shaved when you had gone out earlier. Your soft eyes gazed back up at his own beautiful eyes, his face a mirror of your sadness as he nodded, holding you closer.</p>
<p>“I am sorry for not telling you. It is.. hard.” He mumbled, turning his head to kiss the palm of your opened hand. </p>
<p>“The woman who... did this, she used a power..” he tried, your arms wrapping around his broad shoulders as he hid his face into your neck.</p>
<p>“Its okay Otto, I dont need to know.” You whispered, holding him as he breathed in deeply, relaxing at your gentle touch. It pained you, you couldn’t imagine what they had gone through, but their silence was telling enough.</p>
<p>“Oscar- he was the one to.. save me. We ran. Couldn’t finish the mission after that, we were too broken.” Otto whispered, pulling away from your skin to look into your eyes, his large hands holding your body closer to him. </p>
<p>He kissed you, kiss filled with longing and love for you, entirely too happy that you were here now, with him and his brothers, back where you belonged for good. With you here, he didn’t feel as broken, he didn’t feel like he had failed. How could he anyways, when he had you with him showering him with love every moment you could? <br/><br/>Otto knew his brothers felt the same, he had seen it on Oscar’s face when you played together with the cats, his younger brother’s smile genuine.<br/>And Axel, what a fool his brother had been for thinking he was better off without you. The number of times he had caught his elder brother watching you, Axel’s hands itching at his side to touch you, hold you close, anything. </p>
<p>You kissed Otto back with as much emotion, leaning your forehead onto his as he hummed, listening. </p>
<p>“Earlier, Roger, he wanted Axel and I to join him, go see his local salon. When Axel walked in, he froze. A woman was there, staring him down.” You said, looking into his eyes, his whole face exuding confusion. </p>
<p>If Axel had been shocked silent at seeing her, you figured Otto would take it the same way, if your hypothesis was right. </p>
<p>“A woman? Darker skinned?” He said, eyebrows furrowed as he tried to understand what you were saying, the implications of it all. </p>
<p>A sliver of wet hot fear ran up his spine, thinking of the many horrible outcomes that could have transpired if she had gotten her hands on you</p>
<p>“Yeah, she was a hairdresser at Roger’s salon. Axel saw her and got tense, he was trying to pull me back when I stood infront of him.” You whispered, cringing at your stupid behaviour as Otto stared at the wal behind you, his eyes far away. </p>
<p>“She was shaking like a damn leaf man, you should have seen it.” Roger said from behind the door as Axel cracked it open, all of them in the hallway with somber looks.</p>
<p>Otto’s eyes flew between you and Axel, eyebrows furrowed harshly.<br/>“<strong>You are sure it was her</strong><em>?</em>” Otto asked his brother, Axel’s rich Swedish accent ringing out as he most likely confirmed what happened. </p>
<p>You got out of Otto’s lap and walked over to Roger who leaned against your bedroom doorframe with Oscar. </p>
<p>“Im going to assume they aren’t on good terms with Allison?” Your brother said, his brown eyes on the remaining brothers as they talked in hushed tones, seated on your bed.</p>
<p>“No, we are not.” Oscar answered instead, arm wrapping around your shoulders to pull you into a hug. <br/><br/>“Look, are you guys safe? Is my sister safe, for that matter?” Roger asked suddenly with a bit more volume, looking at each of the Swedes with worry. Now that you were here, with him in the 60’s, he wasn’t ready to let you go anytime soon. Now that both of your Adoptive parents were gone, he wasn’t at all ready to bury a third. </p>
<p>“No offense boys, but if Axel was THAT scared of Allison, I dont see how Y/N has a chance if she decides to attack her like she did to me after you all left.” He quickly added while turning his head to show his cut cheek, hands in the air at Axel’s pointed glare, your hand hitting him softly.</p>
<p>“Although Id like to complain at your obvious lack of confidence in my skills, I see your point Rog.” You sighed, watching as Otto passed a hand over his face, visibly frustrated at learning the current situation.</p>
<p>“We will do everything in our power to keep her safe, and here, in this time.” Otto said, sending an equally pointed glare at Axel now. <br/>Axel simply rolled his eyes, arms crossed infront of him, nodding as if he was tired of hearing Otto nag him. </p>
<p>Oscar smiled and pulled you along with him as he went to sit in the living room, setting a small sleepy kitten in your lap. </p>
<p>“Do not worry Y/N, we will keep you safe.” He said, kissing your temple as he sat beside you, petting the kittens head who tried snuggling closer against you. </p>
<p>“Im not scared of that, I know I have you guys to keep me safe... Im scared for all of you, more then myself.” You whispered to him, trying not to let Otto or Axel hear you, but failing miserably as Otto let himself fall on the cushion beside you, smiling as his arm laid behind your head, hand playing in your hair lovingly. <br/>“We are okay <strong>älskling</strong>, do not worry.” </p>
<p>Axel met your gaze as he seated himself at the table with Roger. He seemed tired, his mind everywhere and elsewhere as the same time, his stormy eyes trying to communicate something to you. </p>
<p>Oscar plucked the kitten from your lap suddenly and nudged his head towards Axel’s direction, who had closed his eyes to relax, making you look at his brother.</p>
<p>“Go, I think he needs you more then we do, or Caramel here.” Oscar whispered, holding the kitten out to Otto as you stood up, smiling at him.</p>
<p>The taller Swede pulled your hand towards him before letting you go comfort his brother, kissing your knuckles softly as reassurance that he didnt mind. He bent down and kissed him, laughing together as Oscar made a gagging noise. </p>
<p>You made your way to the table, Roger standing suddenly and looking at the watch on his wrist that he didnt have, pretending. <br/>“Darn look at the time, time to head home!” He said, grinning as you hugged him goodbye, and waving at the brothers before stepping out of your home.</p>
<p>Walking around to Axel’s chair, you leaned down and took his hand in your own, pulling him along to his room quietly. He followed, sighing out contently as you closed the door behind the both of you, his shoulders slumping.</p>
<p>He undressed slowly, eyes trained on you as you undressed with him, pulling your dress off and stockings as well. <br/>Axel finished before you, sitting in the edge of his bed, smiling tiredly.</p>
<p>“I cannot begin to explain what you mean to me, <strong>kärlek</strong>...” He whispered into the silence of the room, watching your hands pull off your bra, letting your breasts naturally fall. <br/><br/>Your heart raced, surprised at the raw emotion in his voice, happy to hear him be vocal of his feelings for you. <br/>Sitting on his bed with him, both of you clad only in your underwear, you  leaned closer, kissing him briefly before he pulled you into his bed, holding you close.</p>
<p>“If you want to talk about.. it, Im not that sleepy yet.” You said, hand trailing against his forehead, pushing away his tousled hair. </p>
<p>He shook his head, eyes closed, seeming to re-live it all over again.<br/>“I was scared for you. I am still scared for you. Her power... truly scary.” Axel mumbled, eyes opening to focus on you. <br/><br/>“Axel... Im safe, with you all with me here.” You tried, trying to find the right words to comfort an assassin who wouldn’t talk about his trauma. Mind blank, you chewed your inner lip, trying to figure out what had happened to them all for them to be so shaken at a simple woman.</p>
<p>You tried remembering who had been in the Umbrella Academy, who the students had been, your obsessed past 16 year old self shifting through mental files, searching. <br/>Axel must have sensed it, as he held you closer, flicking your shoulder, making you gasp in surprise. </p>
<p>“It is not important, sleep.” He whispered, grinning at you softly as you pinched his arm back. </p>
<p>It didnt take you long to fall asleep, Axel’s rough hand trailing down your back soothingly, his dark eyes on the ceiling as he tried to formulate a plan, something to get you out of this situation lest you be caught in the crossfire again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Morning came quickly as you woke, leaving Axel’s bed quietly to find your own bed that your first lover occupied, Otto comfortably hugging your pillow in his sleep, making you grin widely. <br/><br/>You crawled up behind him, acting as the big spoon for once, awkwardly finding that your 6’7 tall lover was a much better Big Spoon then you could ever be, hand barely making it over his shoulder to hold him close. <br/>He moved lightly, his deep voice ringing out as he sleepily chuckled, turning his head back to look at you.</p>
<p>“Maybe you should be Little Spoon <strong>älskling</strong>.” Otto whispered, grinning as you nodded, making your way over his body and into his arms, cuddling closer.</p>
<p>“How was your sleepover with Axel?” He asked, kissing your neck softly, almost drifting off already. </p>
<p>“Not as good as the ones with you.” You whispered back, smiling as you felt him chuckle again against your skin, pulling the blankets over you.<br/><br/>“Hmm, of course. Now sleep, too early to wake.” He barely answered, his soft snores sounding out soon after, holding you close. You obliged, sleeping against him, dreaming of your adoptive parents meeting your love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Want me send me a message? Stalk me? Talk about Otto and Axel and Oscar?<br/>Find me at JossamBird on Tumblr!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Otto NSFW! </p><p>Got the kink idea from a certain someone, hope they like it 👀❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your hair blew in wind, Halloween approaching quickly as the days passed, nights spent in Otto’s loving arms, mornings spent with Axel as you cooked, and the day spent with all 3 brothers, Oscar spending each available opportunity he could find to make you laugh, trying to help you forget if the bizarre encounter with Allison. </p><p>Here you were now, kneeling in your backyard, tending to your garden alone, skinny jeans and hoodie shielding your body from the cold wind as you frowned at the cloudy sky for not allowing you one beam of light. </p><p>“Those pants should have died in 2020 Y/N.” Roger said behind you, startling you at his sudden arrival, your head turning just in time to see him fake gag at your attire. You laughed and stood up, pulling your hoodie sleeves low as you decided you’d finished for the day. </p><p>“Have you seen the pants in this time period? Im not going to be caught dead nor alive wearing that.” You said, grinning as Roger looked at you deadpanned, gesturing to his own pants. They fit him well, but you snickered, his eyes rolling as he nodded in mock understanding.</p><p>“Uh huh, sure. Anyways, go get dressed, you’re going out me and we cant have you giving these people the idea for the invention of hideous skintight jeans before their time.”  He answered, shielding himself with a grin, your gardening gloves flying at him as you made your way inside to go change.</p><p> </p><p>“Going out with your brother <strong>älskling</strong>?” Came Otto’s loving voice behind you as you changed into a nice orange autumn dress, garter belt and black stockings already on over your silky soft skin. <br/><br/>Eyes the color of the cloudy sky looked at you from behind, widening at the view. Otto had never seen you wear these before, but he liked it. Maybe a bit too much he told himself, as he felt a fire start inside himself at the amazing view, eyes trailing down to your stocking clad legs again. </p><p>You turned your head towards him, smiling at him over your shoulder as you felt his body press against your back, hands coming to your front to caress your breasts over your bra, his breath hot and quick against your neck.</p><p>You hummed, the sound quickly turning into a moan as he slipped his large hands under the cups of your bra and pinched your nipples softly, a hand quickly withdrawing from inside your bra to hold you against him more, his arousal evident against you. </p><p>“Be careful, they could hear you.” He whispered into your ear, a hand rising to hold your neck softly as he kissed the back of it, act innocent but lighting a twist of deep and searing arousal in you. </p><p>“Harder Otto, please.” You groaned, leaning back into his touch as he stopped moving, holding you but waiting, his tall form bent over to kiss your skin. <br/><br/>“Harder what <strong>älskling</strong>?” He said against your neck, genuinely wondering where you wanted him to touch you harder as he flexed his fingers against your throat, waiting. </p><p>“Hold my neck harder, please.” Was all you replied, the sound his breath catching in his throat deliciously. </p><p>Otto didn’t waste a second, free hand sliding down your stomach until it found itself in your panties, rubbing your clit quickly as he held your throat carefully but applying more pressure then before, his hot breath fanning over your ear as he groaned your name.</p><p>Never did it fail to make your panties wet, this huge, powerful, tall man touching you with such devotion and care, hands rough from years of hard and dangerous work. He was a literal assassin that had killed numerous people and here he was, using not even an ounce of his true strength to indulge your sudden desires, kissing your skin softly. <br/>The sounds that escape you at the very thought of it all are desperate, hips moving with his movements as his hand worked you oh so carefully.</p><p>“So so naughty <strong>min</strong> <strong>kärlek</strong>.” Otto moaned in your ear, your head bend back to lay on his chest as he kept going, fingers holding your neck tightly against him. He turned his head and pulled your backwards softly until his legs hit the bed, sitting down on it slowly and bringing you with him between his legs. <br/><br/>The change of positioning made you gasp, his hand resuming its ministrations on your clit while you grinded onto him, your hands quickly finding his legs to support yourself.</p><p>It made his knees weak, seeing how easy it was for him to bring you over the edge like this, your arms in the air around his neck as he kissed your delicate neck. It also never failed to get him blushing and riled up when his name was on your lips like a prayer, calling out to him as he touched you, mapping your skin with his own. </p><p>You moaned, and lifted your hips off the bed, his hands gently letting you go to allow you room to move. </p><p>“Take off your pants for me and lay back, I need you right now.” You said with desperation, laughing inwardly at how quickly he shed them, unbuttoning his shirt at the same time. <br/><br/>“So desperate for me, so wet <strong>min kärlek</strong>. What brought this on?” Otto groaned as he watched you untie your garter belt, pushing your panties to the floor. You sat on his thighs, looking down at him with a grin, eyes sparkling. </p><p>“You did Otto, you’re the one that makes me wet like this.” You answered simply as he held your hips, bitting his lip as you lined up with his aching cock and took him in easily, hands on his toned chest.</p><p>He could already feel himself so close as he watched you take him, breasts moving with your movements, your head back as you picked up the pace. <br/>Otto reached up and held your neck, large hand easily wrapping around it and pressed lightly, your moans reassuring him that you still liked it. </p><p>You bit your lip hard as you heard Roger speak to Oscar outside of your room, heart racing and insides burning at the way your lover was losing himself in pleasuring you, words spilling out in English and Swedish as he warned he would be cumming soon.</p><p>It was only a matter of time before Otto heard your breath hitch, orgasm rocking your body as your legs shook,  withdrawing his hand from your neck to hold your hips up as he lifted his own with you to seek his release. </p><p>As the both of you panted, you leaned forward, hands on each side of his shoulders, smiling down at him.</p><p>“Are you sure that was okay <strong>älskling</strong>?” He asked quietly, uncertain suddenly if he had done it right. Sure, he had... choked, multiple people in his life while on missions, but never for pleasure. <br/><br/>He was certain he had been delicate with you, trying his best to please you and avoid any pain or conflict there was, but he needed to be sure, the slight red mark on your neck making his heart race with worry. His cheeks glowed red as he looked up at you, your grin entirely too telling.</p><p>“Yes, I loved it, thank you for indulging me Otto.” You drew out, eyes watching him as his cheeks continued to flame, looking away from you briefly. </p><p>“My pleasure. Never done that before, like that, but I enjoy making you feel good..” he mumbled, still unsure of himself until you leaned forward, kissing him passionately. He groaned into your kiss, hands holding you close, closer- </p><p>“Hey, I dont want to uh, <em>bother</em>, but Id like to leave before daylight please <em>Y/N</em>! You can canoodle later!” Roger said through your door, his playful but irritated tone making you laugh out loud, Otto blushing even more at the thought of having been discovered. </p><p>“Out in a minute Rog!” You yelled as you laughed, Otto sitting up in your embrace to kiss your neck repeatedly as you simply smiled back. </p><p>“I would do anything for you Y/N.” Otto said with a serious tone, grabbing your attention immediately. <br/>You smiled, kissing his eye’s scars, his expression gentle as he ran his hands over your curves.</p><p>“I know Otto, I would do anything for you as well.” You whispered, smiling as he quickly handed you a towel off the laundry pill on your bed before you stood off his thighs, wiping yourself quickly as you ran to put your clothes on, pulling your dress on and tying your stockings again. </p><p>He chuckled, sitting up to wash you, grabbing the towel in midairbefore you flung it in his face. Otto grinned, both of you hearing your brother call for you again. You kissed him goodbye, joining your brother in the kitchen and leaving in a hurry. </p><p><br/>Otto sat on your bed, a hand sprawled out on your side. He hoped you’d be safe with your brother, eyes wandering everywhere in your shared room to all of your shared memories. He stared at your wardrobe, just as he had all those weeks ago when you were gone, reminding himself that you were really here, that you would be back in his arms by nightfall. </p><p>His mind wandered, remembering that soon they would have to reply, or answer more like it, to the Commission’s message, demanding for them to show up for an introduction to the new Management. <br/>He hoped The Handler was dead, once and for all, a shiver running down his naked spine at the memory of her touching his back sensually, trying to pull off his towel when you had visited the sauna with him and his brothers in your first weeks among them.</p><p>And soon, he would have to find a way to convince you to move with them, away from your mother, away from your brother, away from here where that <em>cursed woman</em> stayed, fear coursing through his veins at the idea of her sinking her claws into you, using you, or worse, using any of them against you.</p><p>The image of himself, bend over your lithe body as he shook the life out of you was too much, standing quickly and dressed himself, seeking Oscar to help him forget the horrible mental image reminding him of Axel’s similar... attempt.  </p><p> </p><p>“Roger, where are we going?” You asked, the sun setting as you walked in the streets, people scowling at the two of you. Never had you experienced firsthand how racist people in this time period where, their eyes angry as they watched a dark skinned man walk with a lighter skinned woman, arm in arm, close together. The mental reminder of your obvious privilege over your adoptive brother made you sad, the idea of him experiencing all of this alone was heartbreaking.</p><p>You scowled back at a man openly who stared at the two of you, his aura oozing anger and hate, matching your own. </p><p>“I just wanted to take my sister out, and with all these stares and looks, I feel like I murdered someone.” He whispered to you, eyes infront as he walked confidently.<br/>“Not much different from back home though, if I remember it correctly, but never this intense.” </p><p>You simply hummed angrily in response, looking up to see he had brought you to a cute and comfy dinner, hand out to show you that there was no sign of “<em><strong>NO BLACKS</strong></em>” in the window. </p><p>“God Roger, I never realized how hard this time period would be for you.” You whispered out in sadness, looking over at him, his mood not dampened in the least. </p><p>“No waterworks now, Hazel would be rolling in his grave right now at your antics while going out to eat.” He said over his shoulder as he walked up to the door, holding it open for you. You nodded, clearing your head and smiled at him, stepping into the dinner, Roger close behind you. </p><p>The older waitress had certainly not expected you to walk in, frozen in place as she watched you. You smiled uneasily, trying to seem as inviting as possible, imagining all the things people like you put her through every day. <br/><br/>“Hey An- Anna, this is my sister.” Roger said hurriedly, seeing how frozen people in the dinner seemed. </p><p>The waitress’s eyes flew back to Roger, disbelief in her traits as he smiled honestly, your own smile growing as you leaned closer to the woman, her eyes flittering back to you.</p><p>“Its a pleasure to meet you Anna, Im Y/N.” You said, confident and polite, holding your hand out to shake her own. It took her a moment, but she obliged, smiling briefly before bringing the two of you to a table. </p><p>Your supper was joyful, a couple of Roger’s friends coming over to present themselves, asking with sarcasm who took after which parent. <br/>As it neared the time to leave, you felt a stare on you, a shiver running up your spine harshly, hair standing on your forearms. <br/><br/>“Wow, I just got the biggest shiver ever, someone’s staring at me somewhere.” You leaned forward, whispering to Roger. He looked around, an eyebrow quirked as he noticed nobody looking at the pair of you, his eyes moving to the window before knocking on it gently. </p><p>“I mean, its Dallas in the 1960’s and its 7:30pm, theres bound to be all kinds of racists and weirdos looking at us.” He said, eyes focusing to a pair of people outside, making their way inside-</p><p>“Oh Roger! <em>What a surprise</em>!” A woman said far away behind you, your eyes trailed on Roger as you watched his eyes widen, hand reaching out above the table to grab your own, worried-</p><p>“Raymond, this is Roger, remember him? This is his <em>sister</em>, Y/N!” Allison said, standing beside you, staring down at you with a smile that made you regret ever stepping out of the house. All of a sudden, you feel the same fear course through your veins as when your father- </p><p>The man behind her, Raymond, came into view, and noticed the tense air around the 3 of you, his eyes watching you all.</p><p>“Oh er.. Yeah yeah, what a coincidence.” He said, unsure of himself, hand against his neck surely out of awkwardness of the situation his wife had just put him in. </p><p>It couldn’t be a coincidence you thought, eyes locked with the woman’s, Roger’s grip on your hand tight.</p><p>“Did we interrupt anything? We’d love to join you!” She said outloud, brown eyes boring into yours as you stared back, scared and angry, a terrible mix. </p><p>Roger side-eyed the woman’s husband, and stood, making his way to your bench to sit beside you instead of leaving you to the mercy of sitting beside Allison, remembering Otto’s words. <br/><br/>“Y-Yeah sure, Ill sit with my sister then.” He mumbled, hand grabbing yours under the table, his palms sweating as they sat, the woman’s husband uneasy gaze landing on you.</p><p>“So... Roger’s sister... how did that happen?” Raymond asked with a cough, trying to lessen the awkward situation his wife had created, barging onto one of her client’s family night rudely. He doesn’t fail to notice how pale you had become, eyes devoid of any emotion as you stared at the table infront of you, Allison’s eyes piercing you with a delighted gaze. </p><p>He didn’t understand the dangerous air Allison was letting off, but if it had anything to do the Swedish men she had talked about none stop all day, he felt exactly how you seemed to be feeling, wanting to disappear out of thin air.</p><p>What he does know though, is that his wife is hiding something, dark and dangerous, her smile too wide and excited for his taste. </p><p>“Adopted.” Roger and you said at the same time, voices ringing out in the dinner as sweat ran down your back, Allison’s heavy gaze still on you.</p><p>Raymond wishes he could do something, to save you, mind going back to his wife’s past transgressions and tells himself no one shakes like you are now unless out of pure fear. </p><p>Raymond hummed, nodding as if he understood the simple answer you both had given him, opening his mouth to tell you it was going to be okay, that they would be leaving-</p><p>“Where’s that boyfriend of yours, Y/N? Didn’t want to go out with his black brother-in-law?” She asked, your name slithering off her tongue like a snake our to strike you, feet under the table pressing into your own, heart hammering in your ears even more. Your hand shaking more in Roger’s as her tone reminds you of your fathers, hateful and proud, seeking to destroy everything and anything that she could touch. Women like her sought destruction, the only thing that would satisfy her disgusting lust for revenge. </p><p>Allison’s husband clearly didn’t expect those words to tumble out of his wife’s mouth, turning his head to stare at his wife in disbelief, confusion in his eyes. <br/><br/>You glance up at his visage, and you see how strained he seems, not enjoying this at all either. You wonder if he knows, knows whats going on in his deranged wife’s head. </p><p>“Allison, how could you ask that? This is clearly not the time for a Civil Rights Speech.” He hissed at her, agitated and angry at his wife’s lust for violence, high off making others suffer. </p><p>“Remember those lovely vacuum salesmen that came over a while back? Roger’s sister here is married to one of them, if Im correct.” Allison said, eyes on the ring that laid on your wedding finger, leaning over the table slightly, just enough, mouth opening, teeth sharp.</p><p>Raymond blinked, processing the information quickly as his eyes flew to your hand, noticing the expensive band around your finger. He also notices how violently it shakes, eyes lifting to see the expression of fear in your eyes. </p><p>Raymond Chestnut, at that moment, knows that you are not a killer. You were simply like him, a bystander who had unknowingly mixed with people of a dangerous crowd. Seconds seem to slow as he looks at you, time freezing as he realizes that his wife is truly terrifying you, taking note of the way your hand griped your brother’s. Were you actually married to one of those 3 men who tried to attack them? </p><p>Maybe, he thinks, but after what the other hairdressers had told him, if the man had truly ran away with you that day, why would Allison be so hellbent on running the streets at 9pm to find a trace of you? Was this another moment like at that Whites Only dinner, but the now roles reversed? </p><p>Was he currently seconds away from watching you be forced by his wife’s power to stab yourself with the steak knife on the table? <br/>“I hea-“</p><p>“<em>Were leaving</em>.” He harshly whispered while standing, tugging with a force that you were sure could have dislocated her her arm if he had wanted to, his grip visibly too tight as she winced, forced to follow him. As he gripped her arm, you noticed the lack of ring on his own finger, his eyes turning to you, apologetic and horrifiedly humiliated, as if he wanted to say more, before ultimately deciding to leave, their figures disappearing into the October night. </p><p> </p><p>Roger brought you home soon after, holding you close on your doorstep as you hugged him back tightly, your hands still shaking.</p><p>“What if she finds me Rog? That was terrifying.” You whispered, your head on his shoulder as you breathed in, trying to relax your nerves and horrible hands, looking behind him up at the moon.</p><p>He shook his head, letting a huge sigh out.<br/>“You have Otto, Oscar and Axel, they’ll keep you safe, Im sure of it.” He said, voice rough, equally shaken at the bizarre encounter. <br/><br/>You didn’t need to wonder where the brothers were, Oscar opening the door with a smile before noticing how shaken the both of you looked, pulling the both of you inside hurriedly.</p><p>“What happened?” Oscar asked with a worried tone, his voice grabbing Otto’s attention who had been on the sofa, making his way towards you hurriedly to comfort you from whatever had transpired on your night out.</p><p>You sighed as you leaned into Otto’s gentle touch, hugging him tightly as Roger explained everything, seated at the table with Oscar as your lover brought you to the sofa, pulling you into his arms and lap as he sat down. <br/><br/>“You are okay?” Otto asked you softly, hand passing through your hair. <br/>“Im trying to be.. She was- was exactly like my father.” You mumbled against his collarbone, eyes closing for what you thought would be brief, but drifting off moments later in his safe arms. </p><p>Otto holds you close, Roger coming behind him to look down at you, his face a mix of emotions. </p><p>“Im sorry Otto, I didn’t think she’d be hunting us down.” Roger said, hands resting on the sofa top behind Otto’s head, the Swede tilting his head up to look at your brother, his visage a painting of regret and self guilt.</p><p>“It is not your fault.” Otto said with honesty, before looking back down to you, resting his cheek on your head with a sigh.</p><p>Roger leaves quietly with a wave to the brothers, Oscar coming to sit on the sofa with the both of you, wringing his hands, a trait he had thought he had gotten rid of long ago. </p><p><strong>“I... I think she, and we, should lay low, for a little while...</strong>” Oscar whispered to his brother, looking at Otto’s face. He was unsurprised at the emotions his taller brother displayed, tears welling up in the taller man’s eyes before he coughed, trying to relax himself. <br/><br/>Otto had always been an open book in his opinion, heart on his sleeve and eyes too expressive. And now, as Oscar looked at his brother, he could see it all, the fear, the love, the pain, the worry that the man felt as he held you close, hand softly running up and down your legs as if to soothe you while the other held you against him. </p><p><strong>“Its going to be okay brother.</strong>” Oscar mumbled to his brother, sitting closer to him as they sat together, listening to your breathing. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Raymond my man, HOW CAN YOU LOVE HER?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just wanted to take the time to say thank you for making it this far! Fills me up with such joy to get many messages from you all on my Tumblr (JossamBird) about this side project of mine!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oscar noticed it last, the way your fear had changed you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You didn’t go out as often anymore, pushing the days you had to step out further and further away. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You avoided meeting with your mother, fearing that Allison would find her and hurt her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Halloween had passed swiftly and quietly, a holiday you had talked all year about, instead spending it in Otto’s arms as they all played board games to distract you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">During your days inside, they had also slowly taught you bits and pieces of words in their native language, each of them laughing as you stumbled without grace, trying to repeat the words back to them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It hurt them all in different ways to see you like this, the tallest of them taking it the hardest of all.<br/><br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Today, a silent and rainy November Wednesday, Otto had decided it was due time for you to go outside and into the town, determined to help you feel better. He had planned the day all out, excited as he thought of the joy you would feel at his surprise. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He warned you as you woke, whispering into your ear how he was taking you out today and how excited you would be. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You smiled and agreed, getting up to go shower, a saucy smile over your shoulder as you invited him to join you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know, we’ve never shared a shower together.” You said, not waiting for his answer before stepping out of your room. He chuckled even though his cheeks reddened, rising to follow you, quickly grabbing 2 new towels out of the hallway closet. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Yes, because I am 6’7 and you are not </span> <strong> <span class="s2">älskling</span> </strong> <span class="s1">.” </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You watched Otto as you both walked into the bathroom, smiling as he brought out a small stool of the bathroom storage closet and put it in the shower, eyeing you back as you burst out laughing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh Otto, you poor thing! Do you need to sit to wash yourself in my small shower?!” You laughed out, your contentment contagious, a smile rising quickly on his lips at your teasing. He undressed slowly and turned on the shower, your eyes gliding all over his body unabashed, feeling hot all of a sudden at his steady gaze.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He simply hummed as a reply, reaching down to grab your thighs and pull you into his arms, your own quickly wrapping around his neck before he deposited you on the bathroom counter, kissing you softly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Otto pulled away, hair tumbling from behind his ear as he reached for your sleep shirt, pulling it over your head swiftly as he kissed your neck, continuing onto your sleep shorts. He let out a cute little sound as he noticed you had not worn underwear, a low groan rising up his throat as he breathed against your skin, your feet resting against his hard thighs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Often had you slept in bed together, and you could count the number of times he had made love to you on your fingers, but every time you saw him in his full glory, your cheeks heated, always marvelling at his amazingly toned body.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rough hands kneaded your thighs, fanning a desire in you that had been dormant since this whole Allison ordeal. Your fingers passed through his soft locks, smiling as he closed his eyes to revel in your touch, nails raking gently on his scalp.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your beautiful Otto.” You said quietly, smirking along with him as he looked down at you, hands rising to your hips, holding you in place. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Thank you </span> <span class="s2"><strong>älskling</strong>. </span> <span class="s1">Want to know what else is beautiful?” He said teasingly as he kneeled infront of you on the floor and grabbed one of your thighs each hand, placing them over his shoulders as he looked up at you, hands rubbing your skin teasingly. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pushed away the memory of being choked like this at the Mansion Party, moments before he had been pushed out of the window. Here, with you like this at his mercy, nothing but lust and adoration flowed through his veins. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A gasp left your lips at the position, leaning back into the mirror as he pulled you forward toward the ledge, towards his face-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Otto oh my god are you going to-“ you tried, hand reaching out to hold his hair back but your words stopped, his tongue delving between your thighs and hands holding you close. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You were sure he was spelling out words against your clit, your quiet moans seeming to push him forward as he looked up at you, his cheeks blazing at how decadent you looked, breasts heaving with each moan and hands in his hair. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh what he would give to have you feel safer in this time period, watching as you closed your eyes and held his hair, the stress of your last week falling off your shoulders as he pleasured you. He continued, a single hand withdrawing from your hips to replace his tongue, kissing your thigh as he watched you pant, pushing a finger into your wet core, groaning at how tight you were. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Tell me what you want </span> <span class="s2"><strong>älskling</strong>, </span> <span class="s1">I want to hear you say it.” He moaned out, a smirk on his lips as he started a slow rhythm, fingering you, watching your every movement like a hawk. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Words fell out in a jumble from your plump lips, teeth indents still apparent on them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck me, oh god Otto, I want you to fuck me, I need you right now!” You whispered out harshly, eyes opening to look down at him, lust evident in your sparkling eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Otto withdrew from you, standing and smirking as you whimpered, needing his touch again all over your body. He motioned for you to hop off the counter, and held your hips, turning you to face the mirror, bending you forward onto the counter. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Look at how beautiful you are </span> <span class="s2"><strong>min kärlek</strong>, </span> <span class="s1">so beautiful, how lucky am I?” He groaned into your ear, the sound of his hand slapping your ass resonating through the sound of the shower running. Your skin tingled as he soothed it, his eyes meeting yours, making you moan out at the sheer lust in them. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was such a sight himself, cheeks red and white hair tumbling over his ears again and into his face, leaning over your body to speak sensually in your ear, hands continuing to massage your hips and ass softly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck me then, make up for the time we lost while I was gone, give me everything my love.” You moaned, adoring the way your words brought a shiver up his spine, his head leaning forward onto your shoulder as he held your hips tighter. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Otto obliged, looking into your eyes through the mirror with unashamed love as he pulled your hips against him, standing on your toes to help accommodate his tall height, rubbing his cock against your wet folds. He smirked, pushing into you slowly, biting his lip as he watched your eyes closing in pure ecstasy, your hands holding the counter top. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Always so wet and ready for me, were you dreaming of me this morning </span> <span class="s2"><strong>min kärlek</strong>?</span> <span class="s1">” He teased, loving the way you tried to smirk but couldn’t, instead moaning into your open hand as he picked up the pace, hips rocking into your own, his greedy eyes watching you, falling to yourbreasts, loving the way they moved with each if his thrusts.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You nodded, biting your lip as you looked into the mirror at him, his eyes roaming all over your body as he fucked you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was! I was- Mmm, dreaming of you fucking me rough- uhh keep going, yesss Otto!” You answered in a low voice, watching as he himself seemed to be coming undone at your encouragement, bitting his lip harder as his hips started pounding into you, blue-gray eyes staring back at you already in the mirror. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I want you to cum inside me Otto, please! I need you!” You moaned out, his eyes widening as he seemed to blush even more at your words.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><strong> <span class="s1">“</span> </strong> <span class="s2"><strong>Min kärlek</strong>, </span> <span class="s1">you are going to be the death of me.” Otto groaned as he let his head fall back, your walls fluttering around him dangerously as he reached down and rubbed your clit, your noises coming out in waves as he brought you to completion, eyes watching you in the mirror. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He followed soon after, leaning down to kiss your shoulder repeatedly as he came undone inside of you. Silence filled the bathroom as the both of you panted, the noise of the running shower finally reaching your ears.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my god, the hot water!” You squeaked, looking at Otto’s loving form in the mirror, the man still leaning over your body, holding you close, lips against your skin. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He simply smiled against you as he pulled out, standing behind you as you stretched. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Go in first </span> <span class="s2"><strong>älskling</strong>,</span> <span class="s1"> Ill take up too much room if I join you.” He mumbled sweetly, wanting to let you enjoy your shower, pinching your hip softly to tease you as he laughed at your surprised face.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No no! Thats fine, join me and sit on your stool, Ill wash your hair.” You said with such a sweet smile that Otto couldn’t refuse you as you held his hand, pulling him into the shower to wash.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Otto relaxed, feeling more at peace then he ever had in his life. Here he was, sitting in a shower with someone he loved with all of his being, your hands laden with shampoo passing through his hair softly, humming a tune he didn’t know.<br/>His heart felt three sizes bigger as he watched you, your dazzling eyes gentle and loving, hickies blooming on your shoulders that he had unknowingly left during your lovemaking just now. He leaned forward and kissed your wet sternum, resting his head on you for a moment, listening to your heart as your arms wrapped around him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Will you need me to wash the rest of you too?” You softly spoke, feeling his laugh rock through the both of you as he continued to hold you close. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You took turns, washing one another softly, the intimacy of the moment making your heart stutter.<br/><br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As you went into your room to dress, Otto when and sat with Axel and Oscar, his brothers turning towards him with rotten grins.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2"><strong>Funny, sounded like those bathroom pipes need to be fixed, kept making such a ruckus while you both took a shower.</strong>” </span> <span class="s1">Axel drew out, eyes all too knowing as Oscar smirked behind a magazine, the item doing nothing to hide the rest of his facial expression. Otto rolled his eyes as his cheeks flamed, grabbing a couch pillow and throwing it gently at his older brother as a joke.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span> <strong> <span class="s2">Funny, every night it sounds like there is a tractor in your room while you sleep.</span> </strong> <span class="s1">” Otto answered back, ducking as Axel threw the pillow back with a bit more force, only for it to hit you straight in the face, a meek yelp coming out of you at the sudden item attacking you.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Axel blanched before laughing heartedly, Oscar and Otto joining him as you grabbed the pillow and hit Otto with it, betrayed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Otto, why did you duck?!” You laughed, your lover grabbing your weapon and throwing it at his brothers again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Get ready, before a pillow fight starts and we can no longer leave.” He whispered, pushing you towards the door as Axel threw the pillow back, with a bit more force then Otto had expected, taking a step back.</span>
</p><p class="p2">You hurriedly put your jacket on and took his own out as well, calling to him as he ran out the door with you, laughing at Oscar’s war cry, vowing to protect the cats against the Evil warlord Axel, only for the eldest brother to call the both of you cowards.<br/><br/><br/></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Otto held his hand out as the both of you walked towards town together, the act surprising you. You smiled wider, pleasantly taken aback by his offer after noticing how he and Axel didnt engage in PDA often, and took it, intertwining your fingers. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He smiled back to you, pulling your hand closer towards him as people walked beside you, each one coming closer as they headed to work, in a hurry. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where to, handsome man?” You asked him, liking how his cheeks suddenly colored, stormy eyes looking away from you briefly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Otto shook his head as he brought a finger to his lips, continuing on your walk. He had planned this for a while after you had returned to him here in the 1960’s, one of his inconspicuous comments about it lost in your mind.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he neared the store, he wondered if he had assumed too much, feeling his palms sweat briefly. Sure, you had talked about this together offhandedly, but he had never brought the subject back up, and now he wondered yet again if he should have.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His heart started to pound, pulling you along with him softly as he opened the door to the store, your eyes widening as you realized where he had brought you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Otto, was this your plan to come here today? With me?” You asked lowly, the salesman behind the counter pretending to be occupied as you both talked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The love of your life nodded, and let go of your hand, pushing you towards the Jeweller softly, staying behind you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello again sir, here for madam’s fitting I take it?” The man asked Otto, smiling as he watched you look back at your boyfriend, flabbergasted. The jeweller obviously saw this happen often, unsuspecting women being brought in by their boyfriends or lover.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Otto you didnt..” you tried to say, mouth shutting closed as the tall Swede nodded to the man, who quickly left the front store to go in the back. Your mind ran, remembering that Otto had gone out alone the previous week, saying he had important business to attend to.. This was surely what he had gone out to do. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You turned around, mouth open like a fish as you stared at Otto, his smile faltering a bit.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“I am sorry </span> <span class="s2"><strong>älskling</strong>, </span> <span class="s1">was it too... forward, of me?” He whispered, heart stuttering at the idea of having insulted you.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He quickly forgot any self doubt he felt as you hugged him tightly, his hands coming to rub your back softly as he chuckled, breathing out a silent sigh of relief. Otto held you against him for a moment, listening to the hustle and bustle outside.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man behind the counter coughed before entering the front of the store, politely waiting as he watched you disentangled yourself of your flustered boyfriend, your expression the definition of the word Excited.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Madam, if you would be so very kind, I would only need your hand for a moment.” The man said, hand out to hold your own. You obliged and allowed the man to do his job, watching him go about it with such ease and expertise. Otto sat on a chair behind you, watching the man with careful eyes, making you laugh quietly to yourself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even though he and his brothers hadnt ‘worked’ in a while, he was a true assassin at heart, remembering the way he had pulled you closer to him earlier as people walked near you, hand gentle but firm to keep you near. Even now, you could see the unwavering attention he gave the Jeweller, watching, reading into each of the older man’s movements. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course, you thought, a simple and normal person like you wouldn’t suspect anyone of wanting to kill you, but for Otto, anyone could be a target, anyone could be a hidden agent, waiting for the right moment to strike.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man pulled you out of your inner musing, his wise eyes meeting Otto’s before looking towards you, smiling.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you madam, I will be but a moment.” He said with mild amusement, chuckling to himself as he walked away. </span>
</p><p class="p2">Otto stood and made his way beside you, hands in his coat pockets as he looked satisfied, bordering on Smug.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s with the face, liked the view that much?” You said, teasing him as you grinned widely, watching Otto’s cheeks colour at the suggestion that he had been ogling your body from behind, his hand coming to rest on his neck out of embarrassment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Although I always adore the view, no. Your mother was correct in her calculations.” He mumbled, smiling as he took your hand and twirled the ring she had gotten you, understanding what he meant.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My mother gave you my ring measurements, from when I went with her? What a mom thing to do.” You said with an eyeroll, smiling up at him soon after. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If he had gotten you a ring, did he have one for himself? Was that your job? Or were you reading into this too much, and was it simply a gift, and not an engagement ring?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Memories of your first night back in his arms flashed in your mind, remembering that he had asked to add another ring to your own...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Otto’s eyes were all too telling though, making your heart beat dangerously faster at the notion of truly marrying him, of being his, as much as he was yours.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before you could say more, the jeweller appeared, a beautiful red bag in hand, and handed it to Otto, winking at you before waving as the both of you walked out. </span>
</p><p class="p2">Otto lead the way, side-eyeing you with a grin as he watched the wheels turn in your mind. You followed him dutifully, your hand in his own as you walked side by side.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Do not worry so much </span> <span class="s2"><strong>älskling</strong>. </span> <span class="s1">All will be well.” He said to you, lowering his voice so only you would hear him on the crowded street. You nodded, smiling more genuinely as he brought you to the grocery store.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The both of you entered together, Otto asking you sweetly to go get any sweets or deserts that you wanted as he walked away to get the rest of the groceries. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Want to chat about this hunks? Talk about TUA? Confess your sins about dreaming of Otto all week? Talk about your difficult week? <br/>Message me on Tumblr!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love leaving little hints everywhere 👀</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You stood infront of the small cake display, thinking Sure, they didnt look like all the 2020’s cakes did, but you were certain they would be just as good, wondering what kind Axel and Otto liked. Oscar had mentioned more then once that he would eat anything sweet, so you were safe on that front.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As you continued to look, you felt a presence behind you, assuming it was Otto, because why else would someone stand so close? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Vanilla or chocolate handsome?” You asked with a grin, eyes on the cakes. A slight shiver rose up your spine, making you pause.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ive always been more of a Chocolate cake man myself...” The person behind you said, clearing their throat to grab your attention, rough and deep, and suddenly you realized just how close they were, hair on your forearms rising.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You turned slowly, stomach sinking low as your eyes met Raymond Chestnut’s, expression serious, watching you. You gasped sharply, backing up into the counter, the small of your back hitting the laminated edge hard, a soft groan leaving your lips at the pain.<br/>The sound of your frantic heart beat drowned out the words coming out of Raymond’s mouth, your vision blurring as you continued to back up, lower back pulsing. He looked horrified himself all of a sudden as you backed up, his expression twisting into what seemed to be worry, reaching out as if to stop you-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A firm hand grabbed your shoulder from behind, a scream rising dangerously up your throat until you realized it was your sweet Otto behind you, holding you closer as he stared the man down, Otto’s eyes dark and angry.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You looked at Raymond, trying to focused again, trying to understand what he was trying so desperately to tell you, seeming to back up as Otto advanced around you, shielding you from him. Your lover’s presence helped you calm, ears hearing once again what was happening around you. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look, I dont want any trouble okay? I came to apologize to Y/N.” Raymond tried again, this time speaking to the man infront of you, his eyes murderous. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Allison had been right on one thing, you were visibly connected in some way to these tall white haired men, now recognizing this one as the one who’s own brother had been forced by Allison to choke him to death.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At the reminder of the event, Raymond’s eyes slide down the man’s face and saw the scars around his throat, cringing outwardly at the damage, not wanting to know how it must have felt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The scene itself often played back in his mind, and sometimes, Raymond asked himself if he was any better, to have stood there at the time and simply watch as she used her powers on this man’s brother. He looked at him now, towering over your form, and all of a sudden he feels like its all reversed, because suddenly, this tall Scandinavian man is him, and you are Allison. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And he? He’s the intruder coming into your personal space, scaring the living daylights out of you. He had always prided himself on being self-aware, so he does just that, does what he would have hoped someone would do to him; he took a step back, leaving ample space between the three of you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey man, look, I know we got off on the wrong foot and all but I don’t want any trouble.” Raymond said, noticing a couple of white folks turning towards the three of you, watching out of the corner of their eyes, ready to call the police on him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> You seemed to notice too, your eyes meeting his with a touch of mercy as you hand rose to touch the tall man’s arm, who’s eyes turned to look down at you as if asking a question, listening patiently to you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Its okay Otto, I don’t think he’s lying.” You said to the tall man, nodding to him honestly. Otto, thats what his name was. Was he the one you were married to? He didn’t seem to be wearing a ring that matches your own, from what he could see.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raymond waited, unsure of what was happening, Otto still staring down at you but gentler, his jaw unclenching and shoulders sagging a bit, his whole being gravitating towards you to rest against your hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he watched the exchange between the both of you, it was evident to Raymond that the two of you were close, watching how the man had visibly relaxed to your touch, exactly as you had when his hand had held your shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If some white boy came out of one of the alleys right now and asked him to bet if this was or wasnt your husband, he would have bet his house on a solid YES.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally after what seemed to be an eternity, your eyes turned back towards him, still slightly behind Otto, but moving forward and out of his shadow, your back straighter now then before.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think outside would be a better place to talk, if you would be so kind to wait for us Raymond.” You said simply and politely, eyes unwavering, waiting for an answer. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raymond nodded and turned, walking towards the exit, all too ready to get some fresh November air.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You sighed, body sagging as the weight of your anxiety rolled off your shoulders, slight tiredness the only thing remaining in your poor soul.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Are you sure about this </span> <span class="s2"><strong>min</strong> <strong>kärlek</strong></span> <span class="s1">?” Otto quietly said while you waited in line together, eyebrows furrowed in thought as he placed his hair back behind his ears, looking out towards the exit of the store, eyes on the man.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He tells himself it wasn’t pure fear coursing through his veins as he had rounded the alley, eyes falling on your form backing away hurriedly from someone, and he tries to tell himself it wasnt pure hate eating him away as he had laid his eyes on the man, the husband of the woman that had tried to blind him, kill him even, vicious and cruel. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Otto feels any remaining twisted emotion in his being die as your soft hand tugs on his coat, grabbing his attention.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Yes </span> <span class="s2"><strong>kära</strong>,</span> <span class="s1"> I dont think he’s like his wife... Atleast I hope not.” You answered simply, the term of endearment surprising Otto pleasantly. The both of you remain silent as Otto payed for everything, bags in his arms as you made your way outside together. </span></p><p class="p2">Raymond stood close to a bench, inviting you to sit with him with a seemingly kind and genuine smile on his lips.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I hope you don’t mind me not sitting with you Raymond, I cant say Im too comfortable right now.” You said to him, Otto behind you like a cheetah,ready to pounce at any given notice if he felt that his mate was in danger.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raymond smiled back, hands in the air infront of him as if to appease you, or was it to appease Otto, you didn’t know.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I fully respect that. I wanted to come apologize for... my uh... Allison’s...” He started, eyes going back to Otto, feeling his palms sweat at the very thought of dying here, and for real this time.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look, I know something is going on, she doesn’t even live with me anymore and I can feel it in the air.” He said quietly, as if it was a well kept secret, people passing by with curious eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, she’s stalking me, threatened to carve my brothers face with hairdresser scissors, and Id bet ten Grand on the fact she had something to do with my husband’s scars.” You said with a bit more bite, Raymond’s eyes once again rising to meet Otto’s as if to gauge what level of danger he was in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It didn’t slip his mind that you had justcalled this giant White man your husband, and all of a sudden, he understood why he was so very protective of you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He nodded, eyes meeting yours again as he tried to find a way to express himself and lay his thoughts bare for you to decide of his worth, for you to decide if it was worth listening to him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I fully understand what your feeling Y/N, you and your husband, and your right, she did and she is doing those things, I cant lie to you there.” He paused with a sigh, thinking of the old Allison.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No, there was no old Allison, she had always been like this, he had just failed to realize it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The woman I married, the woman I didnt fully know yet, wasnt like this. But I learned that the hard way. Whats important for ME today, is to apologize to you, to the both of you. At the Diner, I saw it in your eyes. You dont want to be a part in all of this, just like me.” He waited, and continued when he received no reply from either of you, your gazes steady.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wanted to apologize for not being quick enough that night, for not forcing our departure before the time that I did. I failed to realize the amount of... terror, you were feeling. And while I can, I want to apologize to your husband, for how he got his uh, scars.” Raymond said with eyes radiating truthfulness, seeming to be truly apologetic of it all. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Otto grunted behind you, surely to acknowledge Raymond’s apology, not commenting on the fact that the man kept refering to his ‘wife’, but no ring on either of his fingers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You mulled his words over, gaze steady until you looked away, eyes looking at the falling leaves around you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you Raymond, I accept your apology.” You started, turning back to see a true genuine smile on his lips. All of a sudden, you wanted to make him suffer, just a moment more...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Though, I cant promise I will be as inviting if you sneak up on me like that again, making lewd comments about your skin colour.” You said, laughing loudly as Raymond and Otto froze at your words, Raymond pointing a finger at you quickly, stress radiating off him as Otto sighed out loudly as if he had been expecting something to not go right, stepping closer to you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, no no! Look here, I never said that! You asked outloud what cake would be best and I said chocolate! You married one dangerous woman, shes just like her brother, saying things she shouldn’t!” Raymond said quickly to Otto, a nervous grin on his lips either way as he was reminded of Roger, stepping back hurriedly as if to run if need be. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Otto looked down at you, visible amounts of amusement and confusion in his traits, wondering if you were lying. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2"><strong>Älskling</strong>?</span> <span class="s1">” He simple asked before breathing out a sigh as you winked up at him, looking away with a slight smirk as he realized you had successfully pranked the both of them. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry about that Raymond, I figured you needed to suffer just a tiny bit more for making me scared like that.” You grinned, twirling around, your dress and jacket flowing around you gracefully in the wind. Raymond grinned back, eyes lighting up as he held a hand over his heart, sighing out in relief. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know what? Ill accept it, like a true man does. Although, I had assumed that you had heard me.” He said, looking up at the cloudy sky. Brown eyes caught a flash of bright red and Raymond looked back down, spotting a familiar red branded bag hanging on your husbands arm. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His heart slows, wondering if you had just recently married, hence maybe why you had gone back to the jeweller? Maybe to get your rings resized? Otto caught his gaze on the bag and looked at him, waiting for the question he surely expects.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did I uh, interrupt an important day, big guy?” Raymond asked, gaze uncertain as he watched your cheeks colour a bit.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Otto pursed his lips and shook his head lightly, trying to balance the grocery bags in his hands to hide the Red bag from his too-curious gaze.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah thats good, I went to the same place for our... weddings rings, at the time..” Raymond trailed off, eyes glazed over in thought.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You figured this was your moment to ask about his earlier comment of Allison no longer living with him. Had she left him? Had he left her?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I er, noticed you didn’t wear yours at the Diner and still don’t.. personal choice?” You asked, trying to seem casual, most likely failing as Raymond smirked, looking at his ringless hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, as I mentioned earlier.. She wasand is no longer the woman I married. I tried, like any good husband should but... The heart could no longer reconcile the actions. I told her it was over, after that night at the Diner, when she tried to...” He answered, hand over his heart still but eyes meeting Otto’s with a bizarre amount of heaviness before resting on the mans scarred throat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Im sorry Raymond, that it had to end like that. I really am.” Your eyes met his again and he seemed thankful for your honest words, bowing his head in acknowledgement.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you Y/N. How could anyone be with someone like that, who hurts the people around you with such a... hunger for violence?” Raymond said thoughtfully, looking up at your sudden chuckle, Otto looking equally surprised.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I cant help you there, this one here killed my adoptive father, by accident, mind you.” You said silently as you leaned closer to Raymond, laughing as he recoiled, confusion radiation off his person. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your laughter only tripled as you heard Otto choke behind you, taken aback at your sudden confession to this man you barely knew.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y/n!” He whispered, smiling despite himself and eyebrows furrowed as you turned to him, laughing harder but trying to apologize through your laughter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What am I going to do with you?” Otto said, closing his eyes briefly as you leaned into him, wishing his hands were free to hold you close, or pinch you for your sudden confession, he wasn’t sure.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raymond cleared his throat, eyes mirthful and playful, grinning widely.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stay married to her, for one thing. If she can forgive that, you’ve found the rarest pearl of all!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Otto looked at him with a smirk but nodded, tired now of being reminded of the event that he regretted and of having his day out with you interrupted. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Ready to go home, </span> <span class="s2"><strong>älskling</strong>?</span> <span class="s1">” Otto asked you, eyes fixating on your red cheeks, your whole being shining brighter.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You nodded, hand rising to hold onto his arm, smiling radiantly up at him. Your smile made his heart leap, the happiness in it overjoying him. Maybe this hadn’t turned out that bad after all.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ill let you two lovebirds get home, but Ill see you around okay? If you ever need me, ask Roger, the kid knows where to find me even if I try to hide.” Raymond said, breaking the trance you and Otto had been in, smiling as he waved and walked away.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Only when Raymond is a few feet away does he turn around, watching your forms walk away in the opposite directions. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hadn’t imagined it, he was sure... On Saturday, he’d be sure to ask Roger about it.. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The rest of your day was amazing so far. As you arrived home, you walked in to see that Axel had cooked a full Swedish supper, the table practically overflowing with full plates of delicious looking food. The man himself stood there, cat in his arms as he sat at the table, unbothered by your appearance.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oscar tackled you right as you pulled off your shoes, holding you close as he kissed the top of your head, smelling like burnt sugar and flour. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I tried Y/N, really hard.” He started, bringing you over to the kitchen counter, deflated and pitiful attempts at what seemed to be cakes staring back at you, making you laugh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh no Oscar, its okay! We got some cakes, but I really love the effort you put into it, thank you so much.” You said between laughs, standing to kiss his cheek. He blushed, and quickly turned around to help Otto with the bags, the man still standing at the door with frown, waiting for help.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Axel came behind you quietly, wearing your pink frilled apron and held your hips as he turned you around towards him, bending down to kiss you briefly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How was your day?” He simply asked, helping you out of your jacket and turning to put it in the wardrobe.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was.. bizarre, but great!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The four of you ate together as Otto explained in Swedish what happened, sitting to your right to feed you various things between phrases, making you laugh. Oscar explained each dish to you, all of them seeming over the moon that you enjoyed each plate. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Axel’s gaze kept coming back to you, his words in Swedish ever so often making his brother redden, choking on his food as Axel and Oscar simply smiled, feigning innocence. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It didn’t take long for the conversation to seemingly reach to your encounter and conversation with Raymond Chestnut, watching with interest how the two brothers reacted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oscar appeared to be the most understanding of your explanation on how it had gone, nodding along with your words. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the eldest brother, you could see the wheels turning in his mind, his feet under the table coming to rest against your own as his inquisitive eyes waited, mulling over his words.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This man, did he seem dishonest to you?” Axe asked, elbows on the table, hands under his chin as he looked at you seriously. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, he didn’t. He didn’t look well at the Diner either, when I had gone with Roger. He seemed.. disturbed, in a way.” You answered, thinking back at the way Raymond had acted, nearly pulling off her arm when she had spoken. The brothers waited, quiet as their attention stayed on you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“At the Diner, his err, ex-wife, she had started to say something to me and he almost ripped her arm clean off her shoulder, it was weird.” You continued, eyes not missing the way Axel froze mid bite, all colour leaving his face as the other two locked eyes over the table, confusion in the air.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stared at you, but not truly, eyes piercing through you, devoid of all emotion except cold contempt, reminding you of the first time you had met them at your door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What did she say to you? What did she demand of you?” Axel asked quietly, gaze still far away, jaw clenched visibly too hard as you swore your heard his teeth grind together. What had you said?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oscar bristled suddenly, looking between you all, eyes wide with anger and fear. Towards who? The question rattled in your brain, trying to gather your thoughts quick. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2"><strong>No- you seriously- Axel, are you sure?</strong>” </span> <span class="s1">The youngest asked Axel, eyes meeting Otto’s neck before remembering how he had heard the woman demand Axel kill their brother, her voice haunting his nightmares.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“S-She said ‘I heard’, I think, I mean she never finished, Raymond had her out of the bench before she could breath out another word. Why? Guys, Axel, whats going on?” You said, the scene before your eyes scaring you, wondering what this all was about as you gripped Otto’s hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Otto must have sensed your fear, pulling you out of your chair, standing and pulling you gently but firmly towards your shared room, the voices of Axel and Oscar ringing out behind you as they spoke Swedish, tones rising, bickering loudly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“O-Otto, sweetheart, what’s all this about? Im feeling a bit left out here.” You asked him, following him quickly as he pulled you into your room, closing the door behind him, head thumping against the wood.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The woman, she tried to use her powers on you, at the Diner. ‘I heard’, she uses her power with those words and forces people to...” He said, accent sounding rough as the words bounced off your white door, the back of his head once more hitting against it before pulling you closer to him.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The very words Otto had said shook you to your core, realizing how close you could have been to losing everything. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raymond had been the singular reason you were still here, still living and breathing and in Otto’s arms, the only one to have been able to save you, and he had. The thought hits you like a pile of bricks and you gasped, looking up at your lover. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He- Otto, oh my god, Raymond tried to save me- remember what he said? He knew what was happening, and he stopped her.” You said with fear for her and respect for him, your wide eyes looking up at your lover’s worried gaze.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know, we will have to thank him better next time for keeping you safe.” He softly said into the quiet of your room as his hands reached out and held your face, stormy eyes taking in your beautiful E/C ones. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He likes chocolate cake, if that helps..” You started, words dying on your tongue as you saw how defeated Otto looked, your hands quickly coming to mirror his actions, holding his face between your palms, pulling him down to you so you could hold him better. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had other ideas, grabbing you and pulling you in bed, holding you close.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Otto my love, Im here with you right now, safe in your arms, okay? Right where I belong.” You tried, hands running through his hair softly as he laid his head against your chest, listening to your heart. He hummed, holding you closer, and breathed in deeply, nodding at your words. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She could have-“ he started before biting his tongue, face turning to nuzzle your skin as he thought of all the possibilities that could have happened. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You continued to hold him for the next hour, each of you relaxing in the others embrace as the sun set, the beautiful orange and red light shining into your eyes suddenly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You opened your eyes, realizing you had drifted off with Otto, his head still on your chest, hands holding you closer then ever, as if you would disappear or be kidnapped if he let go. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As you shifted, he woke, kissing your the top of your breasts softly, the act innocent but eliciting a small sound to escape you nonetheless.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He awoke even more, pulling back to look up at you with his tired and loving eyes. Otto did it again, eyes locked with yours as his lips met the tops of your breasts, his hands already at work and pulling your dress slowly up, rough fingers trailing over your skin teasingly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He adored the way your little sounds made his insides burn with want, reminding him of how he had fucked you earlier today, the very image of it sending a shiver down his spine. Lips met your skin again with more vigor, your dress now around your ribs as he continued his ministrations, hand now at work and rubbing against your panties. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly he pulled away and stood, smiling down at you before he turned to the door and opened it just a crack, calling out to Oscar in Swedish. You could hear Oscar’s hurried steps, the excitement in his voice making you laugh quietly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You decided to surprise Otto and pulled all your clothes off before hiding your body under your covers, placing your panties against his pillow as a hint.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Otto finally closed the door, red Jeweller bag in hand. Placing it on the bed, his eyes caught your little surprise and chuckled, shedding his own clothes hurriedly before joining you under the covers, holding the bag up in the air.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Before we.. continue, I want to...” He started, sitting up and rummaging in the bag, long fingers appearing with a small blue box. You sat up as well, his eyes straying to your exposed breasts before looking back at your soft eyes, cheeks colouring.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2"><strong>Älskling</strong>,<strong> min kärlek</strong>,</span> <span class="s1"> you make my days and nights amazing, and Im sure my brothers would say the same.” His voice soft, gentle as he fiddled with the box, nervousness making him tongue tied. Your smile radiated love and passion, making his heart calm a bit. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Otto decided words would not be enough to show you just how much he loved you, just how much he wanted to have you all for himself, forever. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He opened the box, revealing a beautiful golden ring, a single jewel shining up at you with such elegance, your mind briefly wondering how much this must have cost him in the 1960’s.<br/>Breath caught in your throat as he waited, watching you with his careful and sharp eyes. You lifted your eyes from the ring and met Otto’s, this beautiful and emotional man, every sentiment inside him displayed in his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, always and forever.” You whispered, hands reaching out to hold him as you kissed him, the noise resonating out of his throat making you desperate for his touch all over again as he pulled you into his lap as he sat straighter, breasts pressed up against his chest-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The moment was cut short, your bedroom door opening quickly, making you yelp and cling to Otto’s embrace, his own arms coming to pull your blankets over your shoulders to hide you from Oscar’s surprised gaze, and unsurprisingly, Axel’s neutral face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are we... <em>interrupting</em> anything? We have been waiting to eat the cake.” Axel’s rough voice asked, eyes way too sly for your liking as Otto simply grunted, hiding his face against your chest as he leaned forward, arm still around your covered shoulders, hiding you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oscar coughed, hitting Axel’s arm before he looked away, a true gentleman.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Very funny Axel, har har. Give us a moment and we’ll be right out.” You said over your shoulder, laughing as Otto muttered a low ‘No thank you’ against your skin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Axel smirked and closed the door softly, a noise in the living room alerting you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Otto, was there supposed to be other people here tonight?” You asked, watching him pull away from your chest with furrowed brows before shaking his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He let you crawl out of his lap and started to dress, fingers fiddling with the box again before turning to you, grabbing your attention.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> You smiled, holding your hand out to him, a grin appearing on his lips as he slipped the ring perfectly on your finger, the cold metal reminding you just how real this all was, heart thudding against your ribs.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope it was a great chapter to read! I had a bit of a rough patch while writing  but received some wonderful help from a very supportive someone on Tumblr, so I thank you älskling ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mannnnn, some of your crafty little bastards on Tumblr beat me to the surprise I had in store for all of you before I could post it! 😂</p><p>Unnamed language is written with the bold and Understrike!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was silent in the hallway when Otto opened the door, making him poke out his head to verify everything was okay. He reached out and grabbed your hand, pausing in mild pride to look down at his ring adorning your hand before stepping out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You dont know what you expected as the both of you walking into the living room, but it wasn’t your Brother, Axel and Oscar, all dressed in their pyjamas, sitting at the table waiting for the both of you, fiddling their thumbs until they saw you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Roger yelled out of joy and pulled Ottoaway from you and into a fierce hug, clapping his back as he whispered something in his ear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oscar rounded the table first and pulled you against him as he hugged you tightly, sighing happily as you laughed against his chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is great and all guys but why are we hugging it out in the kitchen?” You called out as Oscar smothered you more, whispering words in Swedish in your hair. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It only took you a second to realize that he wasn’t, he was whispering in English, shoulders shaking as he cried against you. You panicked slightly and held him closer, hand running down his back to relax him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y/N, I am so so happy, so proud, our mother would have loved you.” He whispered, your eyes starting to water at his heartfelt confession. You held onto him for a moment longer as he breathed in, trying to get a grip of himself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oscar, buddy, you weren’t supposed to cry!” Roger laughed, pulling Oscar away from you and brought him towards Otto, his brother holding him with love as he laughed at him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You watched them as Roger laughed with Otto, a hand suddenly resting on the small of your back. You turned into Axel’s touch, smiling as he took your hand with Otto’s ring, looking at it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tacky thing, isnt it? Mine would have looked alot better.” He said, grinning widely as you playfully hit him, hand lifting out of his hold to point at him menacingly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Leave him be, he did a great job.” You whispered as you drew an arm around Axel, hugging him. He exhaled and held you back, closing his eyes as he listened to your breathing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If I had given you one, would you have accepted, despite everything?” Axel whispered into your ear, tone sounding awfully full of grief all of a sudden. Your hands pushed against him softly to see his face again, his expression far from the joy he seemed to feel before. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey now, none of this. I told you before, I forgive you, you didn’t know that my father was... I forgive you Axel.” You softly answered, watching as he soaked up your words, memorizing them in his mind, rejoicing in them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He nodded and pulled you back into a hug as Otto tried to come closer to the two of you, frowning at him with amused eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Axel must have felt bolder then usual as he pulled your hair away your neck infront of everyone and kissed your skin before releasing you and nudging you into Otto’s embrace, looking at him with determination in his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">She is yours, your wife now brother, I will no longer seek out her touch</span>
  </strong>
  <span class="s1">.” Axel said to his brother, air turning serious around him, eyes resolute.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Otto only smiled back, quirking an eyebrow at his older brother’s absurd declaration. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2"><strong>Although your dedication to honour is admirable brother, it doesn’t change anything as to how I feel for your heart belonging to her and a part of hers belonging to you as well.</strong>” </span>
  <span class="s1">Otto softly spoke, eyes never leaving his brother’s amazed and emotional gaze, chaos breaking out as soon as Otto decided to gloat. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2"><strong>Sucks for you that Im the one she loves more, since I don't snore.</strong>” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You helped Roger clean out cake of his hair, your poor brother being the first unfortunate target to have stepped between Axel and Otto’s food fight. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Otto, being the amazing man that he was, had pushed you away seconds before Axel had grabbed a piece of cake and smeared it in Otto’s face, Oscar’s loud gasp resonating as he grabbed you, holding you away from his deranged brothers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your sweet brother tried to calm them down, but it was no use, Otto’s grin all too wide as he also grabbed a piece of cake between his long fingers and slapped in into Roger’s surprised face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oscar and you watched as your small family fought, caking eachother and throwing profanities around as if they were teenagers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you think we will have this cleaned by tonight?” You asked Oscar, who held you even closer as you both watched Roger grin too wide, throwing cake at Axel’s face. Oscar’s poor eyes all too telling as he shook his head, smiling awkwardly as he looked down at the cats hiding around your feet. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let us worry about that part.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It wasnt soon after that Axel had approached you while you cleaned the dishes, his beautiful eyes heavy with lust as he asked you to lick the cake off his fingers, teeth already sinking into his lip as he watched you smile, leaning closer-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Too bad for him that Oscar got to him first, tongue out as he licked his digits, your poor eyes watching as Axel yelled at his youngest brother in disgust, marching after his fleeing brother to give him a piece of his mind. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your brother left soon after, mumbling and moaning about how hard it would be to get all this greasy icing out of his locks. He had promised he would come back to properly congratulate you on your engagement when he had more free time later in the month. You simply kissed his cheek goodbye, laughing as he shut the front door a bit too hard. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sleep came peacefully to you that night, both you and Otto too tired for any naughty fun. He held you close, arm over your hips, holding your hand as you slept. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">10 days had passed since Otto had asked you to marry him. It had been surreal, looking down at your ring and feeling the sweat leak down your feverish neck as you stood now looking at your naked self in the bathroom mirror. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The stress hadn’t come from the fear of marriage, or of your decision; you loved Otto, adored him with all your being, you didn’t fear commitment, you wanted to be his and he yours forever. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But your sudden engagement brought up old demons, things that were supposed to be long gone.. The joy of it all didn’t stop the nightmares, the fear of your Father, his pale, white dead hands reaching for you at night, crushing your throat as he pleaded you not to marry, not to leave him alone again, just as your mother had. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You weren’t sure when Otto had noticed, or Axel, or Oscar, that you hadn’t been sleeping well. They must have caught on quickly, with how Axel woke each morning, kissing you softly and asking you to go back to bed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oscar, a gentle soul under his excited and mischievous demeanor, had taken up the chores of washing all of their clothes and yours, safe for your underwear and bras, he let Otto do that job. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And your sweet Otto, patient and understanding as you had never seen, let you crawl out of his hold each morning as you shook from nightmares, understanding that you needed space to calm down, but letting you know he was here, here for you always. His arms were always open when you had cooled down, taking you back into his loving embrace.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your E/C looked into the mirror again, eyes scanning your skin for any mark that you could have, any indication that would discredit the fact that your Father was truly dead. You never found one, sighing as you let your head hang, eyes closed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When would he leave? When would his presence disappear from your mind, once and for all? But your most recent dream had thrown you for a loop, because if was easy to deal with your Violent Father, you knew what to expect. But your true Father? The one that was under all his hardened years and under all the violence? The man he was before? You didn’t know him anymore, didn’t know how to deal with him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Were the words your ghost of a Father had whispered in your ear true?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the nightmare, the dream, the one you had this morning, it was so vastly different from your previous ones.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">He had simply sat at the table in your mother’s old home in 2020, smoking his godawful cigarettes, looking up at you as you appeared.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">“<span class="u"><strong>Mighty long time Ive been waiting, sit down Little Bug.</strong></span>” He said, his horrible accent shining through his words, surprising you that you still remembered it so clearly, even in your nightmares.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">Your father had come from the cold middle east of Canada, his culture mocked and laughed at by other people, but you could only ever commend him on one thing, he had always stayed proud of his accent, never losing it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">When you had been on better terms, you loved learning and listening to him speak his native language. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">He hadn’t always been a violent man, and as he sat infront of you now, he looked like he was tired, tired emotionally, tired inside. He looked like he had finally accepted something, accepted something difficult.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">He sighed, looking away as you sat down beside him, too close for your liking.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">“</span>
    <span class="u">
      <strong>
        <span class="s4">Do I deserve to say that I had always loved you as best as I could, even if it would a lie?</span>
      </strong>
    </span>
    <span class="s3">” He asked in his native tongue, looking over at you now, his multicoloured eyes piercing through you, flicking his cigarette into the abyss.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">“</span>
    <span class="s4"><span class="u"><strong>No</strong></span>.</span>
    <span class="s3">” You answered back, gaze never leaving his. He laughed, a genuine, soft and honest sound, something he hadn’t done in years. All of a sudden, you felt a treacherous yearning, a truly pathetic yearning for him to be the man he had once been, the man that told you everyday that you were his world. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s3">“ ‘</span>
    </strong>
    <span class="s4"><strong>You always end up becoming the very thing you hate<span class="u">.’ Funny, I became exactly what my father was, till the very end.</span></strong>” </span>
    <span class="s3">He mumbled into the darkening space around you, eyes turning suddenly and looking at you once more, the emotions in his gaze too heavy for your liking. He knew it, he knew what he had done, he knew what he had caused around him, and here he was, a figment of your imagination, seeming genuinely regretful. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">“</span>
    <span class="s4"><strong><span class="u">Im getting married Papa, Ive met a really great man. He’s gentle, kind and understanding. He’s the opposite of you.</span></strong>” </span>
    <span class="s3">You blinked, surprised the words had tumbled out of your mouth. No, he didn’t deserve to know, he didn’t deserve to be privy on this wonderful news in your life, he didn’t deserve to hear once more the word you called him as a child. This man, sitting infront of you, eyes filled with pain...</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">
    <em>And all at once, something inside him shifted, something inside of you shifted, light seeming to shine down on the both of you, reminding you that you needed to wake to make pancakes for the loving men who inhabited your home.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">“</span>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">
        <span class="s4">I know babygirl. You’ll be fine, I just know it. Now dont worry, go on, you’ll see me around. And tell that little Otto of yours that he better not make you cry.</span>
      </span>
    </strong>
    <span class="s3">” He finally said as he stood, hands forming guns and pretending to shoot you, just as he did when you were young, his blue eyes shining too brightly, too knowing-</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">Wait. How did he know his name was Otto?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Never had you dreamed so vividly, so </span>
  <span class="s3">real</span>
  <span class="s1">. He had been there, truly been there, spouting things you didn’t know about, things you couldn’t have made up in your mind. You looked back at your tired face again, and sighed once more, jumping in the shower finally to wash yourself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once you finished, the house and hallways were silent, the cats coming running at your feet for food. You smiled and walked to your room to quickly dress, the cats still following you with little meows, crossing between your legs as you laid out food for them all once in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was eerily quiet, your mind wondering where they had gone so early today. You opened the fridge and smiled, staring down at a plate Axel had visibly made for you; strawberry pancakes and bacon, with little blueberries all around the plate.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You sat alone and ate, wondering if Otto had remembered that today you would be going for an interview at the local flower shop, to which he had promised to walk you to. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Something important must have happened for them to be all gone so early, and for Axel not to leave you a note.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dressed in a lovely red autumn dress and stockings, you made your way out of the house and to your potential new employment, feeling your stomach rise suddenly. Maybe the stress of your dream, your interview and your breakfast weren’t mixing well inside of you?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You continued on anyway and feigned simply that it was the cold weather getting you down as your new employer questioned you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a fairly easy job, it was nowhere near as difficult as it was in 2020.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You delighted at the idea of returning to your speciality, remembering how Agnes had gone batshit crazy when she had found out you had gotten the job at the Flower shop beside her doughnut store. Hazel hadn’t been any better, scarfing down the celebratory food she had made with Roger, the boy looking at his adoptive father with mild disgust.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Speaking of the Devil, Roger came into view, opening the flower shop door with hesitation, wondering if he would be openly accepted due to his skin color. Your boss didn’t even bat an eyelash, welcoming him in and asking him his name.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y/N, we got a looker today.” Jeanne said beside you, another new employee who had also been employed with you today. She was fine, a bit annoying with her loud comments about each customer but you figured you needed the interaction and comradery.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh yes, yeah, he’s fine alright.” You replied loud enough for him to hear you, smiling at Roger with urgency to come and save you. He laughed quietly and made his way over, seeming to do a double take as he starred at you, eyes sceptical.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, how’s it going sis? You seem a bit pissy today.” Roger said with no tact, looking you over as if he was looking for something, or looking for something missing, more like it. Jeanne stiffened, confirming your suspicion that she was eavesdropping. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You sighed and stood straighter, bringing a hand up to wipe your face, entirely too happy that your shift ended in 20 minutes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s4">“<span class="u"><strong><em>I have no clue</em></strong>.</span>” </span>
  <span class="s1">You simply replied in the shared language you both had learned together, his face scrunching out of confusion at your sudden use of it after not having used it for years. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ill wait for you outside, just try and relax.” He tried, earning another frustrated sigh out of you. What was going on with people today, being so annoying? What was going on with you? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You almost scared me in there, looking like Kissin’ Kate Barlow after they killed Sam. Whats got your granny panties in a twist?” Roger asked as you joined him outside, the gentle November wind displacing your hair out of your bun as you politely waved goodbye to your boss. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You sighed again, trying to look over at him with humour at his reference of your favorite childhood movie but you couldnt, barely mustering up any emotion as you felt completely drained. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I honestly have no clue Roger, I havent been feeling right at all these last few days. Nightmares, weird dreams, walking up to be soaking wet in sweat. I have no clue how Otto hasn’t moved himself to the sofa permanently as of late.”You answered, watching as Roger mulled over his words, eyes darting towards you and away, nervous. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? Spit it out, I can practically see you thinking.” You said as you rounded the corner to your street, Roger’s pace coming to a stop beside you. He scratched his neck, cheeks looking red as he tried to formulate a phrase.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay uh, I have no idea how I should ask you this but Ill just go ahead and say it...” He paused, looking around to see if anyone was near the both of you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Have you been.. having sex with Otto, or Axel, or Oscar, or all three? Like, unprotected?” He whispered, words barely tumbling out of his mouth. You blanked, recoiling away with confusion at your younger adoptive brother asking you such a private question in the middle of the street. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I- what does that have to do with anything?” You asked, feeling a sense of dread eat at you quickly as it all started to set in; the nausea, the fitful sleep, the ever-changing mood swings...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Loooook here okay, I really dont want to be having this conversation either, but Raymond came up to me at work and asked me if I knew that you were glowing! I had no clue what that was until now, because Y/N you are fucking lighting this whole bitch up with your pregnant ass.” Roger said quickly, watching you process the information he had justrevealed about Raymond.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh god, Raymond had seen it, thats why he had been looking at you weirdly and trying to be careful with you when you had hurt your back. But how, didn’t your-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Have you and Otto been going at it like rabbits since you got back from 2020? Because <em>goddamn</em>, its not even been 3 months, and if your already pregnant-“ He said with a bit too much volume, your hand rising to firmly lay on his mouth, your eyes almost popping out of your sockets as you caught sight of Axel right behind Roger.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His face was passively neutral, but you could see it in his eyes, he had heard everything out of Roger’s dirty mouth, and he had questions upon questions for you.<br/>
Axel gave Roger a withering look as he noticed the tall man behind him. Your brother quickly deciding it was high time he head home, kissing your cheek before practically running away, leaving you alone with your second lover.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was quiet between you for a moment, his eyes searching your own before he held out his hand and grabbed your own, smiling softly as he watched you perk up at the simple gesture.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is it true </span>
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">kärlek</span>
  </strong>
  <span class="s1">, what your brother says?” Axel asked as you walked slowly together, taking in the beautiful November scenery.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He wouldn’t lie to me. Raymond must have approached him after Otto and I spoke to him at the grocery store. Im not.. entirely sure how this could happen, my implant is, or was, good for another 2 years...” you replied, mind flashing back to the memory of telling both Otto and Axel of your Contraceptive Implant, and that it was good for 3 years.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">By then, you had figured you could go back to your original timeline, get another implant and be fine, but the time travel must have done something to the implant inside your body... </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If your hypothesis was right, you would have no idea who had actually gotten your pregnant, Otto or Axel?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You knew of how Otto felt about this all, you and Axel, but you suddenly felt a weight in your stomach, wondering if he would be as accepting if you were pregnant with Axel’s child instead of his own.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Axel seemed content to let you think, ever so often looking over at you to ensure you were okay, understanding that all this must be difficult to come to terms with.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not only were you now engaged to an assassin, but potentially pregnant, with either of their child? His thumb rubbed against your hand, trying to reassure you as much as he could, ever careful of anyone who could be watching you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Axel.. what if its not Otto’s?” You quietly asked, looking up at him finally as you both stood at your front porch, his eyes shining with the same question. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come </span>
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">kärlek</span>
  </strong>
  <span class="s1"><strong>,</strong> let’s get you inside first and worry about that after.” Axel softly said, hand on your lower back as he urged you inside. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Otto delighted in the fact that you were back home, full ready to apologize for his absence this morning, but stopped as he saw you, pale as a ghost. He put down the vacuum and walked over to you, your eyes staying back up at him with worry as you reached out to hold both his hands tightly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think we need to talk, about something important.” You said, his mind running to 30 different reasons why you seemed so stressed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Had he really fucked up that bad this morning, not being able to keep his promise to you to walk you to your interview? Had Allison found you and hurt you? Had you realized you didn’t want to be his anymore, and wanted to return his ring to him? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He felt just like he had the moment he had realized you were returned to your abusive father, mind going blank and heart hammering uncomfortably in his chest. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It must have all been written on his face as you pulled on his hands, pulling him down to kiss him softly, reassuring him that you still loved him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He followed you like a puppy to your room, Axel in tow as Oscar stayed in the living room, yelling that he didn’t have to hear it, he already knew what was up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So uh, Roger came to see me today, at my new job, and told me something really important that you should know Otto.” You finally said as you sat on your bed with Otto, Axel deciding he was good with standing against your bedroom door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> You barely had a second to formulate your words as Axel spoke up, clearly not amused that you were beating around the bush.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She is pregnant.” Axel said with finality, the word sounding heavy as it left his lips. You turned quickly to give Axel a strained look, wanting it to be you to tell Otto. You both watched Otto, eyes only on you as he thought, mouth wide open as he tried to understand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Didn’t you have a, thing? In your arm?” He patiently asked, beautiful eyes now darting to his brother to see him only nod. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">“</span>
  </strong>
  <span class="s2"><strong>The time travel I put her through must have made the implant stop working. She hasn’t been feeling well all day either it seems.</strong>” </span>
  <span class="s1">Axel replied in Swedish, hoping his brother understood what was worrying you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Otto didn’t mind the thought of having children, and he loved it even more if it was with you. Sure, you had never talked about it together, but he was full ready to let you decide what you would do, carry it to term or seek out an abortion. He would support you all the way, and he knew his brothers would too without judgement. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It did raise another difficult question he knew was eating you alive, understanding now why you were so agitated and pale.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“I will be with you always </span><span class="s2"><strong>älskling</strong>, </span><span class="s1">whether</span> <span class="s1">it is mine or Axel’s. Whether you decide to keep it or not.” He softly said to you, watching as your eyes started to water.<br/>
He smiled gently as he pulled you close, holding you as you let your emotions out, Axel deciding it was his time to exit, but not before nodding to his brother, a look of thankfulness on his face.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You cried, full glad to have him and his brother’s in your life.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Was that good? Was that okay, even? Ive been re-reading my own writing and I feel like its off, like something out of place, weird. </p><p>As always, Tumblr is Jossambird, come confess all your dirty Swede Secrets, alot of people have as of late 😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Start Anew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">The peaceful quiet you felt together was cut short as someone knocked on your door, silent behind it.</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<strong>What is it?</strong></span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
  <span class="s2"> Otto asked, knowing it was either Oscar or Axel, coming to comfort you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“<strong>Can I come in? I have a surprise for Y/N.</strong>”</span>
  <span class="s2"> Came Oscar’s reply, opening the door slowly as Otto told him it was okay. He was dressed in his Milkman suit, smiling widely as he held a kitten in his arms. It had been ages since he has worn it, and it figured it was time to bring back good memories.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I have a new kitten here Y/N, may I come in and show you?” He asked you, figuring it was best to ask you directly if it was fine for him to barge in on your time with Otto. His tall brother smirked as he let you pull away from him in surprise, your eyes wide.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yes, come in! Leave the door open incase Axel wants to join us!” You said hurriedly, earning a laugh from Otto as you simply turned and sat in his lap, leaving more room for Oscar to sit with the both of you on your bed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He held a small kitten, its beautiful eyes peering up at you as Oscar set it down infront of you. It was a beige little thing, its paws kneading the bed before coming to curl up against your leg. You let out an emotional noise, making Oscar and Otto burst out laughing as you cried all over again, but now out of joy at this little ball of fur choosing you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“How did your interview go?” Oscar asked finally as he watched Otto hold you from behind, one of his brothers hands resting on your stomach,your own petting the kitten softly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Oscar found it amazing to see how comfortable Otto was with you. His brother had always been a bit awkward around the edges, but you seemed to fully love him for it, maybe even more so. You were the first woman to have ever grabbed his brother’s attention so easily, and it had been heart wrenching to watch the two of you gravitate towards each other, only for you to be separated all that time ago.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">But now, here you were again, lighting up whatever room you stood in, possibly pregnant, engaged to his brother and comfortably sitting in his lap, smiling down at a little kitten.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It was fun, I got the job! The other employee was getting on my nerves a bit though, always commenting about each male client that came in.” You said off-handedly, not really paying attention as you continued to pet the sleepy kitten, your smile gentle.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Axel said you did not feel well, is it because of this morning?” Otto asked, watching as you froze against him, your eyes turning to look up at him in confusing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“This morning?” You questioned quietly, knowing you hadn’t talked about your dream with Axel, or Otto. He looked away, clearly not okay with the fact that he had just made you uncomfortable.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You were.. sleep talking this morning, in a language I didn’t understand...” he mumbled, unsure if it was okay to bring up anymore as he watched you process his words, quickly nodding to him before you leaned more into his careful embrace, your petite hands pulling his arms closer.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Its okay handsome. I dreamed of my father this morning, my real father, but the real him... how he was before... I spoke his native tongue, I havent used it in years.” You said softly, running your hands softly against Otto’s to reassure him. It was quiet for a moment, both brother’s minds working as they thought on your words.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You never spoke of the man often, and when you did, it was not in good anyways, and neither did your mother when she came over to see you. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They had witnessed the worst of him, but they had never considered the him before, before turning into the monster he was, the man he had been in your childhood.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Oscar shifted where he sat, looking at you discreetly as you continued to pet the little beige kitten he had kept all day with him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He didn’t know what to think of your real father. He had been a monster, a horrible man, in Oscar’s opinion. To go so far as to harm his own daughter and wife? He couldn’t see how he COULDN'T not like the man.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He could see though the damage it had done to you already, he didn’t need to know more about your father,but the nostalgia in your voice, emotions he wasnt sure how to process flowed out of you, confusing him further. The pure unadulterated yearning in your voice had made him look up, wondering if Otto was thinking the same thing as him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It was clear to him now that the relationship you had with your father was much more then they thought it was, eyes shifting over to the framed image of you as a child and your father on your desk.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Before he could question you, Axel spoke, breaking the silence around you all.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"><span class="s2">“</span><strong><span class="s3">Is this an orgy going on? I thought we agreed to let her relax for the night.”</span></strong> <span class="s2">Axel said roughly, arms crossed as he stood in your doorway, looking at all of you as if he was a mother reprimanding his children. The silence had been deafening, even from where he had stood in the kitchen, listening.</span></p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You grabbed the kitten softly and got out Otto’s lap, hips sashaying left and right as you looked up at him softly, smiling that he had visibly untensed in your proximity.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Im starving Axel, would you be able to make me something to eat while we let these two annoy eachother?” You asked him, looking over your shoulder to see Otto huff, smiling either way at your teasing tone. Oscar looked at you indignantly, clearly not amused.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Axel smirked, leaning down to kiss your cheek before pulling you out of your crowded room, winking at his brothers.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Axel followed you into the kitchen and grabbed your apron, smiling as you came to sit on the counter near him. He noticed the little kitten that Oscar had picked up while on their meeting today, remembering how excited his younger brother was to show you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Cute, just like you.” He said quietly, reaching out to pet it, eyes lifting up to see your soft gaze already on him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Otto did not forget you this morning, we were... called away.” He tried, trying to find a way to explain that they had been summoned by the Commission. Not wanting to add any stress on your shoulders, he decided not to tell you of the unfamiliar agent here in your living room waiting for them when Oscar had awoken this morning.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Axel knew that you understood either way, you always did, never asking too many questions about their line of work, and he appreciated that.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I know, I figured when I didn’t see one of your notes.” You answered, bending down to kiss his temple. God did he love you, hands coming to rest on your thighs, looking into your sparkling eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Are you guys going to start working again?” You continued, hands occupied holding the sleeping bundle of fur, its soft sounds pressed against your chest.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Axel pressed closer against the counter, hips against the wood as his hands rose up your thighs and slippedfurther under your dress, resting barely on your hips, kneading your skin. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He could feel it as of late, the building searing want to have you again, to touch you and feel you close, to have his teeth sinking into your neck as you rode him, or better yet, as he fucked you mercilessly, to get back at you for last time. His stormy eyes could see the way your breathing had now changed, chest rising quicker as he grabbed you and scooted you closer towards him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“If I could, I would spend all day with you in bed <strong>kärlek</strong>, having you all to myself.” He whispered as he leaned forward, lips meeting your exposed neckline. You hummed, laughing softly as he pulled back with a wicked smirk and started cooking you an omelet, before turning serious.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“But yes, despite our wishes, we will have to be away for a few days.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p class="p2">The next day, they departed early, promising it was only for 5 days, 7 at the most. Oscar smiled at you, hand holding a pack on his back before coming over to kiss the side of your lips quickly, reminding you to feed all his babies. You laughed and nodded, patting him on the chest, watching as Axel came next, pushing Oscar away with a evil smirk.</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Hey, play nice now Axel, don’t make me throw your packed lunch box away.” You said to him, smirking back as Oscar laughed at his older brother. Axel simply huffed, turning his eyes back to you, softening as you leaned up to kiss him sweetly, holding him close by his coat. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I will try, for you </span>
  <span class="s3"><strong>kärlek</strong>.</span>
  <span class="s2">” He whispered against your lips, rubbing his nose against your own. Your heart fluttered, loving how gentle he was with you, and loving even more how flustered he became when someone mentioned it, like Oscar was doing now.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Otto came into your view, a small smile on his lips as Oscar pulled Axel outside with him, leaving the two of you alone. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Hands reached out and held your face, looking down into your E/C eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I will come back to you as soon as I can </span>
  <strong>
    <span class="s3">älskling</span>
  </strong>
  <span class="s2">.” Otto whispered into the silence, leaning down to touch his forehead against your own. You laughed, his tall form bend awkwardly to touch you, his own smile widening as you stood on your toes to help his poor back from breaking. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I know my love. Be careful for me, all of you.” You replied, kissing him deeply as your hands reached up, threading through his hair, a delicious noise escaping his throat. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He chased your lips as you pulled away with a beautiful smirk, kissing you with more force, hands reaching down to grab your thighs-</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“2 minutes we leave you and your halfway to the bedroom.” Oscar said with exasperation behind the both of you, your laugh ricocheting against the living room walls as Otto let out a disgruntled sound, smiling only as he leaned down to kiss you goodbye. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Your week had gone by fairly quickly, work held you occupied most of the time. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Roger came by everyday, trying to help elevate any stress you were feeling after 7 days had passed with no word from your men.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He promised to bring Raymond tomorrow, saying it might help you to see another ugly mug then his own.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Tomorrow would be 12 days now that they were gone. You figured that was the life of an assassin. Things could have possibly gone wrong and they had to take more time, being more careful. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You wondered when Roger would be here, looking back at the clock over your boss’ shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh my god... he’s huge, who is that?” Jeanne said with a surprised tone as she stood at the counter, earning your attention at her words. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Your heartbeat quickened at the thought of Otto finally being home, the ring around your finger shining in the light as you felt a smile of relief make its way onto your lips. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You walked quickly to the front of the store, eyes darting towards the door-</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">A blonde man stood there, reminding you of your beloved as he bent down to get through the door frame, shoulders massive and standing just as tall as Otto. He had a kind face, momentarily smiling down at you before noticing your opened mouth, your eyes squinted at him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Im sorry for scaring you ma’am, I didn’t mean to.” The man said, smiling widely even though he seemed unsure now, cheeks colouring red.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You back-pedalled, bending down to bow, mostly out of embarrassment, like Hazel had thought you, face blazing as you realized you had just openly stared at a customer, gaping like a fish. You didnt dare look back at him, instead focusing on his jacket, he must be furious!</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh my god no, Im the one who should apologize, that was extremely rude of me!” You said a bit loudly, your boss popping her head out of the backstore to check what had happened.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Did something happen sir?” She asked, eyeing your red face with a touch of disappointment.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The man only smiled wider, his heavy hand coming to rest on your shoulder, squeezing it lightly as a shiver of something bad running down your spine. Confused eyes looked up at him, his features seeming so familiar, yet so foreign.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh no, thank you ma’am! Your employee here simply got my order name wrong, happens all the time!” He said with a loud laugh, most likely knowing he was saving you from losing your job. Something sat wrong in your stomach as he smiled down at you earnestly, patting your shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No worries, I understand, it can be intimidating sometimes for some people to see someone as.. well, as tall as me.” The blonde man said in a quieter tone, his kind eyes sparkling with mirth as you simply looked at him, trying to figure out who this man was.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jeanne coughed loudly, like the traitor she was born to be, grabbing his attention as she leaned on the counter with her hands under her chin, your eyes meeting before she sent a wink your way.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Her boyfriend’s as tall as you, I doubt that was it. Cat got her tongue more like it, seeing such a better looking man then her own, right Y/N?” She giggled as if it was a funny thing, the funniest thing in the world, making your hands itch to wring her disgustingly scrawny neck. The image of your hands holding her head down in the flower water flashed in your mind, the thought disappearing as soon as it came, reminding you of your father-</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The man beside you clearly felt just as awkward as you did, his hand quickly letting go of your shoulder, coughing into his closed hand.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Okay then! Let’s get you that order then sir!” You said with fake enthusiasm, his sigh of relief making you smile a bit more sincerely as you rounded the counter to get him his bouquet.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">As soon as his name slipped out from between his lips, any feeling of peace dissipated from your body. You felt as if someone had dowsed you in cold water, watching in slow motion the way his lips moved with each muted word.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Your Number One..” you whispered out absentmindedly, the teenage Umbrella Academy fanatic in you awakening once more, heart racing far too fast. You wondered if you were having a heart attack as you realized he had heard you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Luther Hargreeves, blue eyes wide and mouth opened, had heard you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Only my father-“ Luther said before shutting his mouth, watching with a sense of alarm as your hands clasped together, shaking against the countertop either way, your eyes out of focus.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Hey, uh, no need to be afraid okay? I wont tell anyone, I always figured we weren’t the only uh... time travellers around.” He said in a calming manner, his eyes darting towards your oblivious associate who disappeared behind the backdoor to get his bouquet, his words striking you suddenly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Did he think you were scared of him? Scared of him finding out that you knew who he was, and from what time period he came from? You felt your body move on command, reaching out, trying to mentally force your hand to steady, fingers touching the wrapping paper of the bouquet Jeanne was holding out for you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Your eyes felt heavy as you looked down at the name tag on it, the very words summoning a dangerous calm in your brain. Of course, of course it had to be her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">‘<em>To my dear sister, Allison.</em>’</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Jeanne, can you go in the back to get the red ribbon please?” You said with a bit more force, seeing her blink harshly in confusion out of the corner of your eye.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“O-oh yeah sure Y/N...” she replied, hesitating before deciding to do as you asked, stepping away and disappearing out of sight.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Luther simply stood there, both of yours gazes linked. He flexed his fingers against the countertop, laying them onto the marble as if to appease a frightened animal, and in a sense, you figured, you were one.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I dont know what you’re all doing here in the 1960’s but I dont want anything to do with your sister, not after she tried to attack me with her powers.” You said, laying the bouquet infront of him with trembling fingers.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He wasn’t a bad man, he didn’t seem to be at all with how worried his eyes looked as he looked down at you. His eyes seemed horrified at your words, mouth opening before shutting with a sharp clink of his teeth, eyebrows knitted together. Did he not know of this side of his sister? The cruel and vindictive side that chased after you, simply to toy with your Swedish men.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">As the front door opened, the chimes above it sounded out melodically.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">A woman stepped in, a smile on her face as she walked up to the man infront of you, shielded by his massive size.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Luther, whats taking so long?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You wonder in the back of your mind if Axel would have let you tag along, heart growing eerily calm as you stared back at Allison. You also wonder if this is how both your fathers felt the moments before their deaths. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">“Oh well what’d you know! Y/N, do I have <em>news</em> for you!”</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Softly, as her hands came to rest on the countertop, leaning forward enough for you to smell her harsh perfume, you think back to your horrible and abusive father, and wonder if he had willingly lied to you in your dream, telling you everything would be <em>alright</em>.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Goodbye old Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Someone asked for Chaos, so here we are everyone, perched upon a precipice, only to be firmly shoved off it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Otto turned the door handle, a sigh of relief escaping him as he rejoiced of finally being home. He couldn’t wait to be in your arms, holding you closer then he ever had. He also couldnt wait to take a shower, feeling awfully too dirty as his boots touched the pristine floor.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The mission had been a disaster, but as always, they had dealt with it as quickly as they could. It didn’t help that Oscar had a hard time running with his foot, but none held it against him, Axel was there to help him as Otto eliminated the targets.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He walked into the house first, Oscar quick behind him to see all of the cats, pushing him lightly by accident as he passed. Otto sighed, eyes lifting to the jackets.. hm, you weren’t home it seemed, your jacket wasn’t here, and as he looked down, he noticed your boots weren’t either.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Axel voiced the insidious fear that was currently rising in his chest as Oscar looked at how frantic the cats acted, jumping on all of them begging for food, as if they hadnt eaten for days.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2"><strong>Where is Y/N? Did she not finish work already?</strong>” </span> <span class="s1">Axel questioned into the noisy room, eyebrows furrowed as the cats meowed loudly, Oscar hurrying to feed them.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The youngest recoiled as he opened the fridge, the acrid smell of rot waifing out of it, bringing his free arm over his nose as he looked at the moulding plates of food and strawberries. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Otto came behind him, looking at the rotten food but a moment before his loud steps fell against the carpet, heading to your shared room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His blue-gray eyes scanned everything, noticing that you had put out your pyjamas on the foot of your bed, most likely intending to put them on as soon as you arrived. Nothing was out of order, no signs of struggle or any signs of a fight, nothing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Had you maybe slept at Roger’s? The thought wasn’t logical, you adored the cats, you wouldn’t have left them to starve. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">More then once had they all found you laying down on the living room rug, sleeping softly with all the cats curled up around you and on you. It had verged on absurd hilarity when they had found out that when alone, you cooked entire meals, just for the cats. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You sat with them, petting each one with love, you would never willingly leave them like this. </span>
</p><p class="p2">A little beige bundle moved against your pillow, catching his attention moments before he left the area that radiated, well, you.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Otto rounded the bed to your side, bending down to look at the little thing. It meowed at him, pitifully begging him for something as it seemed to cry, trying to rub up against his face, too small yet for such a feat.<br/>
Large hands reached out and grabbed it softly, holding it close as he left your room, heart feeling too heavy as his mind darkened at all the possibilities.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2"><strong>Nothing is out of place in our room, little kitty here was seeking her scent on her pillow.</strong>”</span> <span class="s1"> He said as he entered the kitchen, surprised to see Axel and Oscar sitting down at the table, Roger pacing behind them. When had your brother arrived? </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey uh, bro in law! I uh, I think we gotta talk about my sister...” Roger said into the silence, his accent rough with strain, the noise of the cats eating being the only response he would receive. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Its only then that the tallest Swede noticed Raymond standing at the window, looking outside into the fading daylight. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Otto, I think its best that you sit down.” Raymond said, turning to meet his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Otto realized quickly that in the whole of the English language, he didn’t like those words, he didn’t like that tone. He didn’t like the way Roger seemed to be having a heart attack in his sisters home, and Otto certainly didn’t like the way both his brothers held their heads down, not meeting his gaze.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What Otto liked even less, was the way Raymond looked, remorseful and pained, as if he knew with experience what was going on-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The small kitten in his arms started to cry, and he suddenly felt as if he would too.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You looked into the mirror, your h/c hair in a tight braid, leaving your neck and half of your shoulders exposed to everyone to see, bones poking at your skin. It was difficult to keep food down these days...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your anxieties had mostly been the culprit of the lack of sleep and starvation you felt, and the ever growing weight in your womb didn’t help, further sending you down a dangerous spiral.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Small bits had come back, but still nothing as to how you came to be here, with these people...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Closing your eyes firmly, you sighed and fisted your hands, nodded to yourself. You would remember, you were sure of it. It wouldnt be so hard, you could stomach this alone right? Thousands of women had, and single mothers were common, were they not? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A knock came at the door and you jumped, looking at yourself in the mirror again and wishing to disappear. You coughed as you opened your mouth to call to the being behind the door and frowned, your voice escaping you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-yes?” you squeaked, your eyes boring into their image and flicking to the woman behind you entering. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The brown haired woman came in, smiling as she closed the bathroom door behind her. She was very polite and had been so very careful with you when you arrived here, scared and on the verge of breaking down mentally.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her eyes lit up as she watched you turn to her and a smile flickered on your lips, your eyes holding sorrow but also a small fire. There was hope, she mused as she flooded you with compliments on your appearance and appeased your worries at your frighteningly pale skin color.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Youre radiant Y/N. You cant let your worries overtake you okay? You gotta stay strong.” She whispered to you, eyes flashing whi- </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You felt a cold sweat start at the back of your neck as you wondered how you had agreed to any of this.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come help me here with the table!” He yelled, holding the utensils and napkins in his hands. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You werent a bad person, you were helpful and didn’t bother him much, so he accepted your presence when you had arrived here. Had it been hard with everything going on right now? Fuck yeah, no one had expected this to happen. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But he had accepted it, finding that it wasn’t a terrible thing after all, smiling a bit as you came to help him with the table placements, putting down glasses and reaching for his hands. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey! Im just trying to do my job here!” You said with a laugh, oblivious of his inner thoughts. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was mean he thought, but the word didn’t hold the cruelness he was looking to express. No, that wasn’t it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was CRUEL, cruel to have you here, oblivious, feeding you lies after lies, watching you try and pick up the pieces of something you would possibly never have ever again. Cruel to see memories flash in your eyes, only for you to forget them soon after. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He noticed the way your hands shook in the mornings. He heard you calling out names at night that he didn’t know, speaking languages he didn’t understand in your dreams and nightmares, begging someone, anyone for help. Maybe once Klaus-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“Earth to Diego</em>!” You said with more force, bringing him out of his troubled mind as you stood on your toes andgrabbed the utensils from his hands, his fingers loosening at your touch. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was cruel, to have a pregnant woman here with them, memories constantly being erased by Allison’s power out of what, fucking spite? He didn’t know, he hadn’t seen her since Luther had arrived alone to Elliott’s apartment with you, an unconscious woman in his arms.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Diego stood still, looking at your soft hair tumble over your shoulders, and noticed the two rings around your neck slip out of your dress, gold chaindangling in the air as you bent over the table. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rings, thats right, you had arrived here with a wedding ring and an engagement ring. You were married to someone, most likely the father of your child, but no, here you were, placing the table for a supper you would have with your own assailant. Here you were, looking at him with a smile too kind for the circumstances. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Diego caught himself quickly, feeling the emotions rapidly bubble up into his throat, turning away from your scrutinizing gaze before you noticed him crying like a bitch. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He tried telling himself it didn’t hurt him, but it did, it deeply hurt him. Turning slowly towards you, he regretted his action, catching sight of you holding the rings close, kissing them as if it would help bring your memory back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One thing was clear to Diego as he looked at you help Elliot with the food: He would help you, he would find a way to make Allison take back her Rumor, and he would support you, maybe even meet this mystery husband of yours, see if he was worth it all.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey Y/N, why don’t you come over here and sit down? Gotta keep those feet elevated for the baby, or some shit like that.” He said, smiling as you threw a radish at him, hand coming to rest over your stomach at the mention of it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh buzz off Diego!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">How did you always find yourself here you wondered, hands gripping thebathroom countertop. You looked into the mirror, haggard eyes staring back at you as your stomach finally settled again, tasting the horrible taste of vomit on your tongue. God...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Diego was surely right, you were most likely pregnant, be it with how much you were being sick each morning and now, the very smell of Elliotts’s potato salad making you queasy. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Eyes scanned over your face, looking far longer then needed. How could you look at this face now, and to feel so foreign? You couldn’t wait for any part of the amnesia to lift from your brain, feeling a migraine start as you tried, </span> <span class="s3">tried</span> <span class="s1"> to remember something, anything for god sakes!</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You sighed, rubbing your temples. They were kind enough, you supposed. You knew you were a burden, it was evident with how uncomfortable they all seemed to feel around you. Would you be uncomfortable as well if someone ran into you, not remembering anything from her past or present?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But uncomfortable or not, they had given you a temporary home, a temporary place to sleep, feeding you and entertaining you when you didn’t feel well. When you went out to the country side with Vanya, Diego followed you, dutiful like a puppy, always watching over you with a weird sense of authority.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y/N, where are you? Still sick?” Came a female voice, grabbing your attention. You shut off the water, but not before once more rinsing your mouth, and stepping out of Elliott’s bathroom, Vanya’s small arms coming around your waist as you bumped into her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh god, Vanya! Not too close, I was just sick!” You laughed, hugging her back either way as she smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dont care, you are still radiant. Now come on, you have to meet everyone, they’re excited to meet you!” She answered as she gave you a gum, pulling you along as you heard yelling downstairs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Did a fight start while you were at the bathroom? In your opinion, no one sounded excited except for Vanya herself. Your eyes were quick to catch Diego’s gaze, watching as he walked away from a darker skinned woman, her scowl fierce as she looked up at you. </span>
</p><p class="p2">Vanya pulled you softly down the stairs, Elliott behind you to watch out incase you fell.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Elliott, really, we don’t even know for sure if Im pregnant yet!” You said with a smirk, pushing his hands away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh no no, its top priority Miss Alien! I simply cannot let you get hurt, orders from the top!” He replied, again with the bizarre nickname, shrugging off his cryptic words as you saw people staring back at you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Diego came to your side quickly like he always had for these last few days, chest puffed out. He coughed, grabbing everyones attention.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Uh, this is Y/N everyone, the </span> <em> <strong> <span class="s2">friend</span> </strong> </em> <span class="s1"> Luther found, with amnesia.” He said, sounding as if it was a secret, whispering it with a weird tone.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Luther nodded to you, smiling from where he stood. “She’s uh, yeah, found her while I was walking home!” They sounded awfully suspicious for your taste, but you didn’t say anything, hands infront of you awkwardly as they all looked at you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A teenager, barely the age of 16 walked up to you, hands in his pockets as he pursed his lips. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, amnesia. Cant remember one thing?” He said, gaze turning to look at the darker skinned woman across the room. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Err yeah... I dont know, I keep getting these migraines. So far, I just remember things about me, really. Like that I like strawberries, and I like look up at the moon at night.” You answered, the air around the siblings all becoming too much. The teen smiled back at you widely, eyes flickering to your necklace.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, wedding ring I take it? You might have a HUSBAND out there, looking for you. I could take you one day, look around. The name’s Five.” He said, pulling his hand out of his blazer to shake your hand. You accepted and shook it, smiling a bit more honestly at his kindness.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, thank you, thats kind of you to offer! Ill take you up on that this week if youd like!” You happily said as he shook your hand, grip hard as he watched you, eyes intense, opening his mouth-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No no- shh, I dont know how to speak French-“ said a man sitting in the stairs, long brown hair in his face as he waved into the air beside him before noticing that everyone was looking at him. He laughed awkwardly, tucking his hair behind his ears as he stood.<br/>
He wobbled down the stairs, smiling crookedly as Luther reached out to hold him as he almost tripped.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh- Im Klaus, you have a lovely dress Y/N.” He said with a smile, the shirt he wore barely hiding anything with the large cuts in it, making you smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you, I love your shirt!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He nodded, holding his chin in thought, tilting his head to the right as if he was listening to something. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y/N, sounds French, right? Uh, yeah yeah,<span class="u"><em> très joli nom</em></span>?” He tried, words sounding-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em><span class="u">Oui, merci</span></em>!” You replied as if on command, freezing as you realized you understood them, feeling a part of your brain painfully unlock at the mention as it sent a shock up your neck. You stepped back out of fear and tripped, Diego’s hands quickly grabbing you before you hit the floor.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, are you alright? Klaus, what the fuck man?” Diego said, eyes with anger in them turning to his brother,who’s hands lifted into the air.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What did I do?! I did what this old man asked me to do and she remembered something! I didn’t even touch her okay?!” Klaus defended himself, hands waving beside him as if it was obvious what he was talking about. He was ignored, sighing as he threw his hands over his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Im fine Diego, its okay.” You said, standing slowly with Vanya’s help, eyes kind as you looked at Klaus.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you Klaus, I dont know what that did but I feel better, in sorts.” You smiled, hand coming to rest on his arms before you noticed how he froze, eyes behind your head. A cold feeling crawled up your spine, as if someone was behind you-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh yeah, sure, no worries. Say, does the word uh... <strong>älskling</strong>...ring a bell?” He said, the room turning silent as a grave as he looked behind you, and then bouncing to your face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You stared at him, seeing for the first time out of the corner of your eye how the darker skinned woman now came closer, and you felt your hands start to shake as she watched you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What was this? What was that word? What was this horrible feeling?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In seconds, as it slipped out of Klaus’ lips, your heart beat quickened dangerously, feeling as if it was breaking. You felt tears leak down your face, your shaking hand lifting to touch your cheek out of confusion.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay fuck off Klaus, we’ve had enough of this bullshit talk.” Diego said, pushing his brother away harshly as he turned you away and up the stairs, Vanya at your side quickly. You didnt miss the way Klaus mumbled, complaining about Diego’s visible hero complex.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dont worry Y/N, Im sure it doesn’t mean anything important.” Vanya said with a smile, pulling you away from her brother and to the table, sitting beside you. You nodded dumbly, sniffling to try and relax your confused heart, the word staying in your brain.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anyways, I might have mispronounced it.” Klaus said quickly as he sat on your other side, pulling the napkin out from under his plate and placing it ontop of his crossed legs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But really Y/N, poor you... This guy just doesn’t understand when to LET UP!” He said loudly into the empty space beside him. You figured this was what Luther and Diego had meant when they had mentioned that Klaus, their brother, could sometimes say some strange things.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you don’t mind me asking Klaus, whats your power?” You asked instead in a hushed voice, leaning towards him, scared that it might be a delicate subject for him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Luther had talked previously about their family having powers, showing you how Diego could control a projectile in mid air as he threw a knife at his brother. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Elliott have been quick to fill you in on the rest, bombarding you with conspiracy theories out the wazoo for the few days you were here.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus smiled ruefully, cringing as Allison sat infront of you, eyes looking at you with unspoken emotion that you couldn’t place. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Err yeahhhhh. I talk to ghosties and the sort.” He waved his hand again, looking at his sister suspiciously across from you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is that what the hand movements for? One of them is trying to tell you something?” You grinned, knowing you had caught him when he looked at you with vaguely veiled surprise.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus barely had the time to answer, Luther sitting down beside him with a loud sigh, massive shoulders knocking into him as if on purpose.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh sorry Klaus, didn’t see you there.” Luther said with an easy smile, face all too telling as he looked over Klaus and at you, winking with too much enthusiasm as if he thought he had just saved you from a dangerous conversation. You chuckled, accepting the plate Vanya passed you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It went as well as you supposed it was supposed to be, you think. They bickered, argued, threw insults and words at eachother during the whole supper.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It unnerved you how steady the dark woman’s gaze was on you the whole time, never looking away, scrutinizing each detail of your face, no doubt.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">When you found the strength to meet her gaze, you felt it again, a deep and dark fear, your heart begging you to run run </span> <em> <strong> <span class="s2">run</span> </strong> </em> <span class="s1">, your hands shaking against your thighs, a flash of a migraine starting up again. </span></p><p class="p2">When she opened her mouth, finally, for the first time in the whole evening, her words stumped you, feeling as if you should understand, but didn’t, your mind racing back to the way she had started to advance towards you earlier as Klaus talked to you.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That husband of yours must be amazing, getting you a beautiful ring like that. Or should I say, must have<em> BEEN</em> amazing.” Allison said as she leaned over the table, a vicious hunter looking down at its vulnerable prey.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My, looks just like the one my ex-husband gave me once.” She whispered, looking at your throat, looking at the rings dangling down the chain Elliott had given you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Im sorry to hear about your husband.” You said, deciding you would offer the Olive Branch first, reaching out to touch her hand in what you hoped was a gentle touch.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was quiet around you, everyone holding their breath as they watched Allison furrow her brows, looking at you-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She snatched her hand away, eyes boring into yours. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why would you be? You’re the one that ruined my marriage.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Find me on Tumblr (Jossambird) if youd like!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Forget me once more</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Everything is coming together so nicely 😏</p><p>Does anyone have a guess where its going?!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suffice to say, supper ended rather quickly after Allison had opened her mouth, stirring chaos as she yelled, raged against her brothers hold, her words striking you to the core, because it was simple; she knew you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Knew who you were, she knew who you had been, her visible hate and aggression towards you made you squint at her as Diego held her arms, pulling her away and down the stairsas Klaus stood behind you. Your head hurt, taking the pill Klaus passed you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, there was bound to be a fight at some point tonight.” He sighed, patting your shoulder as he left to go help Elliot put everything away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Luther stood to the side behind you, his visage a painting of anguish and frustration. You caught his gaze, his eyes quickly darting away, his large hands fiddling with his jacket hem.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What, do I have asparagus between my teeth?” You said, smiling as soothingly as you could to the giant man. He was so kind, what could he possibly be so stressed about? His sister’s foul mood?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked at you, taken aback before noticing your smile, and sighing out loud. A sliver of a smile climbed up his lips, but he was quick to stop it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, no, you don’t. Sorry, its.. Can I ask you something Y/N?” He asked in a softer tone, voice barely over a whisper, the noise of everyone around you almost drowning out his quiet voice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course Luther.” You smiled, glad he seemed to trust you enough to confide in you all of a sudden.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Five, the adolescent, stood behind Luther not even a step away, looking at you with a finger over his mouth, eyebrows knitted together. Was this okay? To let Luther’s brother hear what Luther had to say?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you...” Luther started, your eyes quickly darting back to his face, watching as he mulled over his words. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you believe people can redeem themselves... After doing something... horrible to someone?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The question stayed in the air, the sound of rushing blood drowning out the noise around you. What a bizarre question to ask, certainly to someone like you. Luther knew something... Because why would he be asking YOU of all people? Pin pricks of pain ghosted over your temples, warning you that you were forcing your mind too hard to remember.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is this about your sisters... outburst?” You tried, not finding any other words to offer him as his baby blue eyes bored into you pleadingly, as if he hoped you understood what he meant, hoping you understood his pain. It surprised you that he only shrugged in response, eyes darting away as if he was about to cry-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Luther! Can you come help with the food please!” Vanya called, quickly winking at you with a serious face as Luther walked away after nodding to you, quiet once again. What an angel she was, thinking she was saving you from a difficult conversation, just as Luther had done earlier.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe we shouldn’t talk about that walk into town, someones acting a bit suspicious.” Five said suddenly behind you, making you gasp as you twirled around, forgetting entirely that he was eavesdropping on your conversation with the tallest Hargreeves.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Five- oh my god, please dont do that again! How did you-“ You said in a whisper, smiling despite yourself as he smirked, shrugging his shoulders. He looked at Luther, your eyes following his.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you... think he has something to do with my amnesia?” You asked, voice cracking at the idea of kind and sweet Luther turning out to possibly be the reason you were like this-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">The image of a tall white haired man flashed in your mind, vested in long-johns, smiling over his shoulder-</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was gone, a steady throb in your temple re-appearing as the image vanished. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Five bit the inside of his cheek as he watched you, noticing how you visibly tensed with what he could only assume was a memory surfacing in your broken mind, only for it to disappear moments after, eyes turning a milky white before settling back to your gentle E/Y eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wondered if he should share his hypothesis with you, or if it was too early yet... if everything went according to plan- </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Im not sure yet.” He lied, smiling the best smile he could offer you as he placed his hands on your shoulders, pulling his blazer over them as if to comfort you. You smiled back at him, oblivious to the fact that Five had just stolen your golden chain and rings, pocketing them quickly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Its been a long day for you Y/N, I think its best you go find Vanya and return with her to her farm for tonight. Ill find you the day after tomorrow for that walk okay?” Five said to you, wondering how naive you were as you nodded, walking away.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You hadn’t seemed so naive when he had nearly hit you with that piece of wood all those months ago...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you mean, your going back with Vanya?” Diego asked, eyes confused as you wore Five’s blazer over your shoulders, something his brother would never do. Diego tried to catch his brothers gaze but the little shit kept looking away, pretending to talk with Klaus. Something was going on and he didn’t like it one bit.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Five said I should go with her back to her farm for tonight, and that he’d come find me after tomorrow.” You said again, looking at him fidget weirdly, breathing heavily out of his nose.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sissy said it was fine and Harlan’s always happy when Y/N’s around!” Vanya quipped from behind Diego, smiling widely as her brother turned his disapproving gaze at her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Vanya, your car is like, 3 blocks away. Y/N’s not walking all that at 10pm.” He said with attitude, earning a laugh out of the both of you as you patted his chest playfully, missing the way his eyes gazed into yours.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Diego, Im not even 2 months pregnant yet, please chill out. The walk will do me some good. Anyways, Klaus is coming with!” You said, calling out to Klaus across the room. <br/></span>“Right Klaus?!”</p><p class="p2">The tall male turned away from Five, lifting a thumbs up, smiling dumbly at his angry brother.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh yeah, we’ll be fine Banderas, chill out!” Klaus said with a wicked grin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It couldn’t be helped you guessed, as Diego fawned over you like a worried mother while you got ready to leave, Klaus and Vanya waiting for you downstairs already. Diego assured you he would be here at the bus stop waiting for you after tomorrow, his sense of duty almost too much, but you nodded, figuring it was best to simply let him do it if it pleased him that much. </span>
</p><p class="p2">You finally turned to Five, pulling his blazer off before his hand stopped you, placing it back on your shoulders.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Keep it. I think it’ll prove useful tonight, on your walk. Even for Dallas, its cold for a December night.” He said kindly, smiling as he played with something in his pants pocket, a small sound of metal clinking together. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You smiled back, nodding as you told yourself that each Hargreeves was a bit weird in their own way, but you appreciated his worry, and pulled it closer on your shoulders.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you Five, Ill keep it safe.” You replied, watching as his eyes darted towards the window, looking intently at something before Diego led you down the hallway.<br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There she is, the woman of thehour!” Klaus proclaimed into the night, arms wide as you joined them and walked outside, laughing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Klaus, I would much prefer you have all the attention.” You chuckled as he linked arms with you, Vanya on your other side, her eyes trained on the other side of the street.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh me too, but I cant always be the dazzling queen here. And anyways, that pregnancy glow you have going on is the BOMB!” He said as he looked at you, grinning widely as Vanya laughed beside you, turning to look at the both of you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s right, you look so much better then you did last week when Diego brought you over, we have to get some more meat on your bones too!” Vanya laughed again, patting your back as you continued to walk together. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You smiled and held your hand against your stomach, wondering where the father of your child was right now in this little world. Your mind reminded you quickly that the man was most likely your husband, someone who loved you dearly, making your heart ache all over again at the thought of someone missing you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It came again, a faint throb, burning as another image, no, a feeling<em>, of a man flashed into your mind, large hands on your hips, lips against your neck as he kissed your nape-</em></span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Hey, don’t worry, you’ll find him.” Vanya said beside you, her eyes flashing a similar pain that she had known, knowing how debilitating it could be to simply </span> <span class="s2">not know. </span> <span class="s1">Klaus caught her gaze, worry in his eyes. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The violinist tried to ignore the way your eyes flashed white for the umpteenth time this evening, Allison’s power working its insidious purpose;</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To make you forever forget your husband, to remain forever oblivious of him and his family.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Diego watched as you stepped out of Elliot’s store, quickly looking over at Five who sat at the table, quiet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t play dumb with me Five, I know somethings up, I saw you whispering to her earlier and then whispering to Klaus.” He said harshly, pointing at his brother in accusation. Five had been far too calm about everything, his demeanour too relaxed. Diego also hated to think it, but he didn’t like seeing his brother drap his blazer over your shoulders, smiling a genuine smile as he had looked at you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why’d you let her have your blazer anyways? Don’t you like, sleep in that shit?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Five only sighed in response, eyes trailing back to his possessive and pathetic brother, sighing as if it was a job, hand grazing his chin in thought.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I gave it to her incase she meets her husband, so they know she’s safe. I met him not too long ago, hopefully, he’ll understand what my jacket means. And I only asked Klaus to look out for her, report back anything unusual.“ The teen said into the quiet room, sensing as Elliot and Luther froze.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Diego opened his mouth, rendered speechless at the sudden revelation that this little shit knew who your husband was, and hadn’t told anyone, him included. Five quickly cut him off before any more words could escape him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Those white flashes in her eyes aren’t normal Diego, Allison did something to her and if we don’t stop these... shenanigans, who knows what could happen to her.” The youngest continued, turning his eyes back to his brother’s to see their reaction, intently watching Luther.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Elliot piped up beside the huge man, looking at them with confusion, wringing his hands together. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If it just gives her the occasional morning sickness, like shes already been having, it cant be worse then it already is, right?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No Elliot. Allison’s power erases memories, it distorts reality. If it keeps happening, its because Y/N keeps remembering something she shouldn’t. But, like I said, who knows.” He took a pause, meeting Luther’s heavy gaze, seeing the indecision on his brother’s face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe the anxiety of everything, including the ever-consuming stress of her amnesia, will cause her to miscarry.” Five answered finally, sombrely as he turned back to look out of the window.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The words he had spoken laid heavy in the air, almost suffocating the other 3 men as the reality of the situation fell on their shoulders.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Five knew the Swedes weren’t stupid, but as he watched out the window, looking down at the dark street, he told himself it was about time he stop thinking so highly of them. He nodded to Diego, making him follow his gaze as they watched a huge man jump out of a moving truck, tumbling out with no grace whatsoever.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey- Thats one of those assassins from the party!” Diego choked out, already jumping down the stairs and out the door, running after you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Five sighed, preparing his power to jump. He hadn’t anticipated the Swede to be this desperate, but he figured he would be as well if he lost his pregnant wife.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Axel couldn’t believe his eyes as he drove, eyes watching you casually walk out of a television store, joined by two of their previous targets. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He also didn’t think he could be any more surprised but he was wrong as they all watched you link arms with the man and woman, as if you were all close, like family. You were still so so beautiful he told himself, the single glimpse of you reminding him how long it had been since they had seen you. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2"><strong>She</strong>-</span> <span class="s1">“ he barely had time to say, hearing the passenger door open beside him, Otto jumping out the moving truck to run after you. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oscar yelled out with worry in his voice after his taller brother, hurriedly telling Axel to park. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Otto hadn’t anticipated the fall, wincing and panting for but a moment before a teenager popped into existence right before his eyes, surprising him silent. Blue-gray eyes darted towards your form, rapidly disappearing out of his line of view, knowing he was already too late to catch you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It didn’t change the fact that his heart was running, feeling as if he could cry right now, you were safe, healthy, glowing so radiantly and beautiful-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Swede, what a surprise. I didnt expect you would jump out of a moving vehicle when I saw you earlier scouting out the area.” Said the teenager, turning his head to make sure that you kept walking, walking away from them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now wasn’t the time for your potential teary-eyed reunion, Five had to find a way to convince this tower of a man to let you go just once more, so he could figure out what was going on with Allison, and how to reverse it all. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Five and Otto noticed Diego run after you, his middle fingers in the air as he most likely decided he would stick with you for the night at Vanya’s, suitcase in his brothers hand. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Otto turned his gaze back, landing on the boy, recognizing him as their first target, then remembering that he had attacked the both of you all those months ago, his hands blue as his power buzzed into the cold night.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y/N-“ the Swede tried, voice rough and broken, watching the teen look him over with barely hidden sadness. Otto knew he didn’t look good, clothes dirty from throwing himself out of the truck, hair out of place, bags under his eyes from the constant stress of wanting to find you.He didn’t want the teens pity, he didn’t want the sadness and grief, he just wanted you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She’s safe, for now. Did you see her wearing my blazer, and my idiot of a brother running after her to protect her just now?” Five asked, observing how Otto nodded tensely. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had seen it, but only now was he realizing what it was supposed to mean. The kid had tried to send him a message, let him know you were with them, safe. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Otto didn’t know how he felt as he thought of the tall man with shaggy hair run after you, but decided it was best to kill that thought immediately, because you would never cheat on him-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The thought made him freeze, because you werent you, not anymore-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The remaining two Swedish brothers caught up to them, helping their brother stand, quiet apart for exchanging a few words in Swedish, pestering their brother to know if he was crazy or out of his mind, the eldest chastising him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The wind howled loudly, suddenly bringing the soothing and gentle sound of your laughter along with it. Five watched as the tall man closed his eyes, seeming to relish in the sound.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The teenager felt pity for the man, so close was he to what he loved most, yet so far. He briefly debated something, wanting to see if the man before him deserved it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Like I said, she’s safe. But she has no memory of anything... of any of you, to be exact.” He said as he shifted on his feet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ive been testing out the... how can I say, the limitation of the spell on her, and everytime I mention you, she gets sick..” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The youngest of the Swedes looked at him intently, eyes boring into him as if he could read his mind, his tone annoyed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It has been almost 2 months-“</span>
</p><p class="p2">Five huffed, angry at the reminder that time was tickling by, and that he still had no answers for them, for anyone, and neither for you.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes thank you, Im not blind, I can see her stomach growing with each passing day!” He answered back, feeling a familiar coil of regret rise up in him as he watched the three men nearly break, the reminder of you being pregnant most likely stabbing them in the heart, just like his father had stabbed Diego.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He took a deep breath, willing himself to relax.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Im sorry.. That was cruel of me. Yes, I know time keeps moving forward. But with how stubborn and vindictive my sister is, its a work in progress.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Five didn’t expect the tallest man to speak, seeing as how shut off to the world he looked now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What if she gives birth, and I cannot be with her?” The man said, making his brothers beside him tense harshly at the possibility of what could happen if you didn’t remember any ofthem.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2"><strong>Otto don’t say that</strong>.” </span> <span class="s1">Oscar said, hand squeezing his brothers arm, hoping that his touch grounded him. Oscar could feel the very energy escape out of Otto with each passing second, his brothers anguish too much.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2"><strong>Here, take this and give me yours.</strong>” </span> <span class="s1">Five said in Swedish, pretending not to notice how surprised they looked at him. Five pulled out your necklace and looked up at the man, a tear rolling down his cheek at the sight of the ring he had given you, and the ring you wore for all of them.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Otto held out his hand, watching as the teen opened the chain and slid the rings off of it, placing them in his hand softly.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2"><strong>She wears them every day, and she always holds them close.</strong>” </span> <span class="s1">The kid said, voice barely above a whisper as they all looked at him.</span></p><p class="p1"><strong> <span class="s1">“</span> </strong> <span class="s2"><strong>I uh, took them without her knowing, when I saw your truck pass for the 3rd time...</strong>” </span> <span class="s1">he finished, the gold chain in his hand shining.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The taller Swede held his breath, watching the teen for a moment.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><strong> <span class="s1">“</span> </strong> <span class="s2"><strong>You will return my ring to her, if I give it to you?</strong>” </span> <span class="s1">Otto asked, Axel beside him bristling.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2"><strong>Are you being ridiculous Otto?</strong>” </span> <span class="s1">Axel said out loud harshly, earning Oscar’s angry gaze.</span></p><p class="p1"><strong> <span class="s1">“</span> </strong> <span class="s2"><strong>What is the problem Axel? The kid came all this way just to give Otto her rings! If he wanted to steal them, he wouldn’t have even given them to Otto in the first place</strong>.” </span> <span class="s1">Oscar spat back, angry at his brother’s mistrust of the teenager who visibly felt affected by everything going on with his family and your own.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Otto decided to break the silence as his two brothers sent death stares at one another, the teenager infront of them uncomfortably standing there, waiting. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2"><strong>Oscar’s right</strong>.” </span> <span class="s1">He said, earning Axel’s disapproving gaze. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Otto pocketed your rings in his shirt pocket and pulled off his own wedding ring, looking at it with hope as the boy opened the chain, letting Otto slip the ring onto it before closing the clasp.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2"><strong>Ill return it to her the day after tomorrow when she returns.</strong>” </span> <span class="s1">The boy spoke, turning away from them with a smile.</span></p><p class="p1"><strong> <span class="s1">“</span> </strong> <span class="s2"><strong>And should I let her know that her husband and family wait for her, with barely contained excitement?</strong>” </span> <span class="s1">Five said once more, looking at the brothers.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he had seen you together all those months ago, the man, Otto, had been holding a grocery bag in one arm, and his other protecting you, taking the full brunt of the hit he had tried to deliver to you, Five had thought the man a fool.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A fool for marrying in this line of work, a fool for having his wife close while on a mission, a fool for walking out in broad daylight with you at his side, and a fool for showing his obvious infatuation with you. And more than ever, a fool for falling in love so quickly, so deeply.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Five looked at them all now, tears falling down Otto’s face, his brothers holding him close in the middle of the street on a cold December night, Five told himself maybe HE had been the fool all along for having thought that of the man before him.</span>
</p><p class="p2">He didn’t know what this man was feeling, but the sliver of emotion the man let show was strong, stronger then anything Five had ever imagined. He was happy that he had decided to confront them tonight.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man’s white hair shifted in the wind, his blue-gray eyes now holding a sharpness to them, his arms wrapped around both of his brothers shoulders.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please.” Otto replied in English, holding Five’s gaze, trying to convey just how elated he was to have someone else on their side.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Five smiled softly, and nodded, stopping mid-step as the look in the man’s eye unsettled him, now knowing what he had just done for this Swedish man was heavier of a gesture then he could imagine.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<strong>Has she always had a craving for strawberries? I buy some every day, yet everytime I come back home, shes eaten them all.</strong>” He said to them, smiling as the brothers smiled weakly, nodding to him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<strong>Hmm, of course. Goodbye for now Axel, Otto and Oscar. Ill find you once I have news for you.</strong>”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Five pretended not to hear the tall man cry behind him as he walked away, focusing his power to leave them in peace. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“SIKE BITCHES, IM COMING TO!” Diego yelled loud enough for everyone to hear him as he ran at you all, surprising you from behind as he let his suitcase fall to the ground, lifting you up into the air, arms around waist. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Diego no, don’t lift a pregnant woman in the air!!” Klaus cried out, hitting his brother as you laughed, trying to hold onto his arms. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He visibly panicked, placing you down quickly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?! Why, what’s going to happen?!” He said, Klaus trying to keep his laughter in but failing, Vanya rolling her eyes beside him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lets just agree to keep on her on the ground for now okay boys?” She said with mirth, smiling as she turned to you.<br/>Her smile dropped as she saw you standing there, your back to them as you looked down the street, staring at a man. </span>
</p><p class="p2">He had white hair, towering over Five as they seemed to be talking, his gaze on the teen instead of on you.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vanya walked closer to you, hand softly touching your lower back as she approached you gently not to surprise you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her eyes turned back to the man, noticing that he hadn’t seen the pair of you yet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<strong>He</strong>- I know-“ you tried, words slurring as your eyes flashed white once more infront of Vanya’s sharp gaze. It was evident that the man was connected to you...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vanya nodded as you seemed to come to, turning you away from the man but looking at him once more herself, memorizing his form from far as she heard Diego call for the both of you, pulling up in her car. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lets go ladies, Sissy’s waiting for us.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She would find him once you were better. Vanya vowed she would find the man, and figure out who he was to you. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Find me at (Jossambird) on tumblr! ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Was I ever enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Have you guys been loving this all so far as much as I have? 👀</p>
<p>Song mentioned: Joji - Like you Do<br/>For real, its a heartbreaker! 😭</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was quiet in the living room of Sissy’s home, the cold December nights becoming even colder by the day. </p>
<p>Klaus watched Ben stand beside you, looking down at your sleeping features.</p>
<p>“Its cruel.” The ghost simply said, closing his eyes as he exhaled and got comfortable against the sofa’s side.</p>
<p>Klaus didn’t even know to respond, because there was nothing that could be said anymore. It was, they all knew it. Allison, his beloved sister who had always been there for him, helping him however she could...</p>
<p>To constantly force someone to forget their husband, their lover, was more than beyond cruel. To use her power to warp someones memories and make them suffer.. that wasn’t her, that wasn’t the Allison he knew... or atleast that he thought he knew, he wasn’t sure anymore. <br/><br/>God did it make him frustrated and moody!</p>
<p>“Dude, will you just sleep already? I can hear you exhaling from here.” Diego called testily from the floor further away, wrapped in his sleeping bag. </p>
<p>Klaus smirked and hummed to his brother, then laid back down, watching silently as Ben looked at him. Even after all this time, Ben still knew exactly what he was thinking, by just one look. </p>
<p>“Dont give me that look.” Klaus whispered, knowing that Ben was dissecting him now, gaze sharp. The damned ghost knew how he felt about it all, the confusion and pain was evident as he tried to support you, and tried to come to terms with what Allison had done.</p>
<p>“Your going to have to decide Klaus.” Ben said, closing his eyes once more. He wished that maybe Ben would fall asleep and stop, stop saying what he painfully knew. But that wasn’t his brother, if Ben thought something needed to be said, he would. </p>
<p>“Decide on which side you stand, because I already know where I stand, and so does Diego.” Ben said outloud now, eyes holding too much knowledge in them for someone dead, Klaus told himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>Sissy had gracefully accepted the sight of you all sleeping in her living room the next morning, noticing that Diego and Klaus had slept on the floor like gentlemen and your form on the sofa, still sleeping heavily.</p>
<p>Diego stood in the kitchen with Klaus, bickering about what to cook. Omelettes or, as Klaus suggested, cocktails and coffee. </p>
<p>Sissy laughed, surprising them from where they stood, waving her hand to them. <br/>“Sorry boys, Ill be making breakfast. Now out of my kitchen, your guests, not servants.”</p>
<p>Vanya sat with Harlan on his bed, explaining why they had arrived so late in the night. Or at least, she was trying to, as best as she could to a child. </p>
<p>Diego stood over the sofa, looking down at your sleeping face, mind everywhere and nowhere. Sissy didnt dare say anything as she watched him, wondering if he knew what look he was giving you. </p>
<p>He reached down and shook your arm softly, deciding it was time to wake you as Sissy started to make the plates. It didn’t surprise him that you woke with a start, a strange name once again escaping your lips before your mind settled and your shining eyes looked up at him, relaxing at the sight of him.</p>
<p>He would never admit how it warmed his heart that you would relax so easily around him, the tired smiles you gave him making his breath catch. Never. </p>
<p>“Thought Id wake you, Sissy’s made us breakfast.” Diego told you softly, watching you rub your eyes and failing to hide a wide yawn, making him chuckle, leaving your side to go warn Klaus who was smoking outside. </p>
<p>You rose and went to properly dress, happy that Diego had thought to bring a suitcase with clothes for you to borrow. Full proud were you to not feel sick, saving Sissy and Harlan from hearing you dry-heave, or worse.</p>
<p>The sound of Klaus entering the house made you smile, who called out to you to verify that you weren’t sick. </p>
<p>God, they were so nice it almost made you cry. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>Allison gripped her steering wheel, wondering if this, if ANY of this was sane. She knew it wasn’t, and she knew she hadn’t been either, for starters. Nothing had been since they arrived in this timezone, all of them more separated and divided then ever before. Diego’s words still cut her deep, hearing them ringing in her mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>He held her arms tightly, pushing her roughly from behind, practically dragging her to the door of Elliot’s store. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>“Let me go Diego!” She roared, rage fuelling her until he did as asked and dropped her unceremonially, eyes dark and unforgiving. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Are you proud of yourself?” He asked with anger, venom dripping from his words. He was never happy with her choices anyway she told herself, feeling emboldened by his stupid infatuation with the tart upstairs.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She stood and advanced on him, poking his chest hard as he gazed at her, insulted. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Poor Diego, always falling for the girls who doesn’t want anything to do with him. Shes using you, Number 2.” She whispered, watching him smile wryly, eyes turned away from her. It infuriated her more-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You never did get it, did you Allison? Always so proud, so full of yourself, and yet, you ruined someone else’s life for what? Joy? Entertainment?” Diego said, looking at her with something, an emotion she hated, hated seeing on his smug face. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You think Ray left you because of her? Ive talked to Ray, Allison, and he told me what you did.” He advanced on her, voicing lowering as she backed up, back hitting a TV stand. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Youre angry at those men for attacking you, not her. Youre angry they survived. Youre angry your Rumor didn’t work on that guy. You were angry when you saw that those assassins could be happy, and you wanted to ruin it.” Diego said, smiling as if he couldnt believe it, dissecting her carefully hidden thoughts, making her wonder how he knew her so well-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“So you Rumored her, to make her forget her husband, didn’t you?” Diego whispered softly, looking at her with dark disappointment, reminding her of Ray’s saddened face, of Luther’s horror, of Klaus’ frustration. Finally, it reminded her of Patrick...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ray left you because of you, Allison, no one else. You hated seeing those men happy, and you wanted to ruin it. Ray saw that, Allison, from his own two fucking eyes. You ruined your own marriage this time, not her or him.” He finally spat, walking away for her, away from the mess that she was. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He was right, he was always right, she thought as she cried, crying for what felt like hours, the noises of her happy family upstairs tearing at her heart because it was, wasnt it? Her fault, that is. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sissy’s house was beautiful in the snow she thought, watching as you stepped out, looking her way-</p>
<p>Allison ducked, gasping as she heard footfalls crunch in the snow, feeling her heart beat quicken at the sudden and almost debilitating realization that she would have to own up to everything-</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” Came Diego’s rough voice instead, making her look up at him with confusion. </p>
<p>“What are you, a guard dog?” <br/>She regretted the words as soon as they tumbled from her lips, wincing as Diego only starred, seeming unaffected by her words. Allison swallowed, pulling her tight grip off the steering wheel, brushing back her hair. </p>
<p>“I uh- Im sorry, I didn’t meant that... I dont know why Im here, honestly...” she whispered, looking forward, feeling shame run through her veins, once again letting her stupid brain take control. </p>
<p>Her brother scoffed, looking back at you quickly to make sure you were safe, only to notice you had disappeared from their sight.</p>
<p>“I swear Allison, and believe me, if you so as try to-“ he started, cut off by his sister before he could finish his threat.</p>
<p>“I won’t.” Allison simply answered, looking up at him through her car window. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The melody was soft, a faint and rough sound floating in the air; piano keys, she realized. It wasn’t hard to follow it, holding her coat closer as she approached the barn. </p>
<p>The voice surprised her, your humming and voice low and soft, pained, even. Allison didn’t recognize the music, but she didn’t need to, hearing the emotion in your voice was enough to know what it was about.</p>
<p>She tried not to think the implication of the lyrics, but they stuck a cord inside her, cutting deep, knowing she had been the start of this all, she had started this.</p>
<p>She had taken your husband away, taken your life away, everything you loved, and yet... here you were, singing a song about heartbreak, yet not knowing what broke your heart, or who. Did your mind still play back memories of your time together while you slept? <br/>A true paradox, but the mind never forgot, or atleast, not the heart it seemed.</p>
<p>Allison was sure your heart would always forever beat for the Swedish man she had seen you with; your mind wouldnt remember it, but your body would. <br/>She walked forward and out from behind the barn door, making herself known to you. You smiled softly, almost as if you had already know she was there the whole time, meeting her gaze steadily while she walked closer, steps calculated and hesitant.</p>
<p>“I-“ she tried, words caught in her throat, cursing herself for not thinking of something to say beforehand. How would she even start? Confess she had Rumored you? Tell you it was her fault, and never your own? You wouldn’t even understand the meaning of her words, she had made sure of it when Rumoring you in that quaint little Flower shop, horrifying Luther with her cruel actions.</p>
<p>Your eyes stared back at her, waiting, your mind broken and fragmented, but strong, the hope in your E/C eyes almost too much for her. </p>
<p>“Allison, its okay.” You said, smiling a soft thing, a look of misguided and stupid understanding in your eye-</p>
<p>“No, you don’t- you don’t know, okay? You never will!” She cried, watching you, your passive and humble stance making her angry and sad all together, reminding her just what she had done. </p>
<p>Too kind, and too gentle were you; how could she have done this? Why hadn’t she stopped, waited before, looked closer? Why hadn’t she listened to Raymond? Why, for the love of God, hadn’t she just let it all go? </p>
<p>Tears rolled down Allisons cold cheeks as her mind spiralled, the consequences of her actions finally setting itself on her shoulder as her eyes met a saddening sight, just like they had when she lost Claire and Patrick.</p>
<p>You were pregnant, pregnant and alone, smiling unknowingly and naively at the person who had ruined your mind, your own abuser. </p>
<p>Here, in a stranger’s barn, petting a equally lonely brown spotted cow, Allison felt the shame grow tenfold as you waved her closer, hand out as if-</p>
<p>“Allison, want to come feel my stomach?” You whispered, eyes shining with kindness, hoping to soothe the woman’s evident pain. You didnt know what made her so sad, so angry at you, but the sight hurt you, mind trying to understand. </p>
<p>In her 30 years of life, Allison wondered once more if Karma was truly real, because in this moment, just like when Vanya had sliced her throat open, she felt Karma’s cold hands push her forward, seizing her heart, demanding retribution for her actions.</p>
<p>She would, she would make this right Allison told herself, hand shaking violently as it set against your growing stomach, just as your own had shaken all those months ago in the dinner. </p>
<p>Cruel. Thats what she was.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Find me on Tumblr! (Jossambird) </p>
<p>I post prompts and such and memes! ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Learn to love me once more</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ayooooo! Took some time off after a rough patch in my life, but here I am, new chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I am home. The thought resonated, loud and silent in your mind, eyes opening, Sissy’s farm house far gone. </p>
<p>No, this wasn’t your home. Yet... why did it seem so familiar? How did you get here? </p>
<p>You stood there, looking at the kitchen and living room, the drapes moving as if wind blew through them, but no noise, only silence surrounded you.</p>
<p>I am home, the thought came again, more demanding, pressing, as if it was trying to make you understand, make you recognize-</p>
<p>A softness rubbed against your leg, surprising you before you looked down, noticing a small beige cat. It was adorable, chirping a little sound before walking away, disappearing down the hall and into a room. </p>
<p>A man came out of the room, tall, incredibly handsome, holding the small cat with love, passing you by as if you weren’t truly there. </p>
<p>A throb started at your temples, pulsing hotly as you watched the white haired man smile softly at the animal. He was close enough for you to see his face, a harsh but gentle scar ran down over his eye, marks around his neck as if he had been hurt... <br/>A large hand rubbed behind the kittens ear, his smile wavering as he bit his lip, sniffling, his mind clearly thousands of miles away.</p>
<p>“<strong>Do you miss your mommy, little kitten?</strong>” He spoke clear, voice soft, holding such emotion that you weren’t sure when the tears started rolling down your cheeks. It mewled, snuggling closer to his chest as he sat at the table, closing his beautiful eyes. </p>
<p>“<strong>I miss her as well. More so every day</strong>.” </p>
<p>“And I miss you.” You said, but not you, no, not YOU- Your body, it spoke, heart racing as you realized you weren’t here, you weren’t real-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y/N!” Hands grabbed onto you, grounding you, holding tightly as you gasped awake, eyes wide as the familiar ceiling of Sissy’s home and Klaus’ worried face came into view. </p>
<p>You panted, trying to catch your breath, body-racking sobs exiting you instead as Klaus held you close, muttering words you couldn’t understand in your ear, the sole image of the white haired man crying all alone in that kitchen singeing itself in your tired mind. </p>
<p>“This is what you did.” Diego said, startling Allison as they stood in Sissy’s hallway, watching as Klaus comforted you as best as he could, his words doing nothing to calm you, but trying all the same.</p>
<p>She stayed quiet, watching with regret and guilt, her brother’s words trailing onto her skin and cutting her deep, piercing her heart. The reality of her actions had kept her awake the whole night, because even though you forgave her, <em><strong>he</strong></em> wouldn’t.</p>
<p>“I want you to remember it, Allison, because this is what I have lived with  every day, ever since you did this. But Id gladly do it all over again if I had to.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>Otto cried, alone, holding your kitten close-</p>
<p>The hair on the back of his neck stood up, feeling a presence, something, heart yearning, aching... </p>
<p>It was nothing.</p>
<p>He stood and went back to your room,  letting the kitten down onto the bed, only for it to snuggle into your abandoned pillow, making his heart once again squeeze at the reminder of it all, of everything. </p>
<p>Today would be the day the teenager gave you his ring... he hoped it would help, help you, help perhaps your memory of him, anything. What he would give... </p>
<p>Your rings sat against his collar bone, their metallic weight on his skin grounding him as he breathed in, closing his eyes as his fingertips passed over your dresser, repeating to himself to relax, it wasnt the end, it was going to be okay-</p>
<p>It wasnt okay, Otto told himself as he sobbed in your quiet room, your equally quiet home painfully silent as it absorbed his pain.</p>
<p>Axel’s rough but gentle hands found his brother’s arms, turning him to hold him close as Otto sobbed against him, the unusual outburst surprising the elder brother but he didn’t care.</p>
<p>He was here for his heartbroken brother, always, rubbing Otto’s back just like he had done for him all those months ago when he had sent you to your own time, just like he had all of their childhood. </p>
<p>“<strong>Stay strong brother, she wouldn’t want you to let yourself go like this.</strong>” Axel tried, looking over at the doorframe, Oscar standing there.</p>
<p>Today they would go out and search for you, just like the teenager had asked, anything to help appease the aches in their hearts. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey uh, Diego.. word outside, please?” Klaus called out as Allison helped you out of Vanya’s car and into Elliot’s, his long fingers pulling a cigarette out of his oversized coat. </p>
<p>Diego came closer, eyes inquisitive, questioning, waiting as Klaus mulled over his words, eyes bounding back to your form.</p>
<p>“Klaus, what? I have to go-“</p>
<p>“She- her eyes- they havent flashed, Diego, they havent- all day.” He stuttered, words trying to come out one over the other, watching his brother closely, waiting for his words to sink in. </p>
<p>Cold ran through Diego’s veins at Klaus’ words. They never had found out what had happened between you and Allison in Sissy’s barn. You hadn’t said much, only smiling, reassuring them that Allison had been kind, and that you had spoken together while feeding the cows. <br/><br/>Allison hadn’t given much up either, only turning in and sleeping on the floor early. </p>
<p>“What do you mean, they havent flashed?” Diego tried, heart starting to quicken, though he wasn’t sure what for.</p>
<p>Happiness that Allison had potentially removed her Rumor of your brain? <br/>Sadness at the fact that you would remember your husband, the man you loved? <br/>Or fear that you would finally leave them for good? </p>
<p>“Oh, Diego...” It must have been the latter, as Klaus’ hands laid themselves on his shoulders, eyes reflecting an emotion Diego didn’t want to think about right now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Five greeted you, smiling widely until he noticed the dark skinned woman behind you, chatting with you as if she hadn’t ruined your life, as if she hadn’t tortured you mentally for months, preying in you like a hunter.</p>
<p>He circled you suddenly, hand on your back as he steered you away from Allison, smiling politely, forced. You still wore his blazer on your shoulders, the gesture making him smile towards you with warmth.</p>
<p>“So... what’s this about?” He whispered to you like it was a dangerous secret, eyebrows low together in confusion. You simply smiled, teeth showing as if it would answer all of his questions. </p>
<p>“I think I got on her good side!” You naively said, not knowing the implications of it all, of everything, only happy to have potentially made a friend in the mysterious and cold Allison Hargreeves.</p>
<p>Five stared, debating what to say. Had it been of Allison’s doing? Had she removed her Rumor from your fragile mind? If so, why would you still be here with them and not with your husband if you remembered everything? </p>
<p>“Your husband. I met him.” He tried, changing the subject, testing, watching you so closely he was sure you would push him away, dismiss him-<br/>Your eyes never flashed, meeting his gaze with equal amounts of confusion, of anticipation at his questioning.</p>
<p>Where was the white flash in your eyes? <br/>Where was it, erasing the mention of your family and of your past? <br/>What had Allison done to you?</p>
<p>“I- I saw him, in my dreams this morning, I think...” you muttered, looking at the teenager worked his jaw, eyes looking into yours, but not truly looking. Far was his gaze, mind gone as he registered your words, the arm around your shoulder squeezing a bit tighter.  <br/><br/>You let him, waiting for Five to come back out of his thoughts, noticing the moment his eyes focused back into reality, face void of any trace of emotion. </p>
<p>“He gave me this, for you.” Five said, free hand pulling your missing chain from his pocket.<br/>Of course it had been Five who had found it, happiness radiating off you at the idea of it not truly being lost. </p>
<p>“Oh, I thought I had lost them! Thank you Five! Oh-“ you said with joy, noticing suddenly the difference of the single ring, a man’s band, simple yet beautiful, shining in his hands.</p>
<p>“I hope you dont mind, I traded him your rings for his. Now he has yours, and you have his.” Five whispered closer to you as Luther passed behind the both of you, most likely trying to eavesdrop. Five watched, waiting for a sign, anything, as he still held out the ring, your eyes glued on it. </p>
<p>No flash. No torturous white flash graced your eyes, nothing. Nothing but quiet reigned as he waited, a slight twinge of worry finding its way into his heart as you continued to stare at the piece of metal, unmoving.</p>
<p>“Y/N-“ </p>
<p>“Thank you Five, its okay, really. I was just a bit... taken aback.. But thank you, I cannot express to you how happy I am for what you did.” You muttered out, smiling as you turned out of his hold and lifted your hair, offering him a view of your delicate nape and shoulders. </p>
<p>“Please, would you tie it for me?” </p>
<p>“You remember something, dont you?” He asked softly, deciding to rip off the bandaid of the metaphorical wound and did as asked, tying the chain around your neck, the weight of your husband’s ring heavy against your throat as it settled on your soft skin.</p>
<p>Five held his breath, a single sniffle coming from you as you turned, smiling too brightly for someone who seemed so heartbroken. </p>
<p>“Only that I love him.” You said, louder than intended, Diego and Klaus freezing as they heard the emotion in your voice, Allison’s sad gaze meeting yours.</p>
<p>Luther stood behind you before leaning down, pulling you into a tight hug, a soft thing, sorrow flooding out of him as you tried to hold him as much as you could, his tears falling against your skin like the rain, rain-</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>“Älskling, come inside, I have a surprise for you.” Otto called, smiling as you stood in the rain, dress sticking to your skin, hair stuck to your face. His smile grew as you turned, meeting his gaze with absolute adoration, bounding over to him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh, what is it!” You asked, accepting the warm towel for his hands before leaning up to kiss him softly, his other hand behind his back. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Otto smiled, eyes softly watching you as he handed you a cup of hot cocoa, laughing as you squealed out of joy.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Otto my love, how did you know?!” You asked, accepting it before you placed it onto the table, hands reaching up to pull him down by his shirt. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He smirked, your lips meeting the rough skin of his scar, hands rising to lay gently on your hips. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Just a guess.” He cheekily said, kissing you deeply, pulling you close as the sound of rain around you continued, hearts hammering.</em>
</p>
<p><br/>Luther was whispering in your ear you realized, as you came back from your mind, his words pained.<br/>“-so sorry Y/N, I didn’t know, I didn’t-“</p>
<p>“Luther, its okay, I know. Now, no more tears. Want to join me and Five on our walk?” </p>
<p>You searched for the teen as the giant man nodded, smiling as he pulled away, only to watch Five pop back into existence beside you, reassuring you he only had gone to get something done. </p>
<p>In the end, all of the Hargreeves siblings joined you, walking behind you and Five like bodyguards, silently looking out for anything strange. </p>
<p>“Y/N... Im not saying it was a bad idea.. but it certainly wasn’t a good one.” Five muttered as he looked over his shoulder, watching the single braincell that was Diego and Luther whispering to eachother. </p>
<p>You laughed, holding onto Fives arm, continuing your way to a park he wanted to show you. </p>
<p>“Well, they would have done it anyway, behind our backs.” You smiled at him, noticing his hands turning blue, your eyes going wide as you understood what he was about to do.</p>
<p>“Five, no, dont-“ you tried, hearing Diego curse behind you-</p>
<p>You were gone in the blink of an eye, leaving the remaining Hargreeves in the middle of the street, wondering where Five had taken you.</p>
<p><br/><br/>Oscar watched Axel fuss with Otto’s shirt, smoothing it down like an old mother hen. Of course he would, Oscar could see how equally stressed Axel was, the prospect of seeing you again making all of their hearts race. </p>
<p>They had all been surprised earlier to hear the teenager in your cute living room, announcing that he would be taking you out for a walk and that he wanted to test something. They agreed to his plan, and waited for the right time, nervousness radiating off of them all in waves.</p>
<p>He didn’t know what he would personally do when he saw you. What would be appropriate to do to a sister who didnt remember you? Present himself all over again? </p>
<p>‘Hello, Im Oscar, your Brother in Law’? <br/>No, that certainly wasn’t it, you would be too overwhelmed...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You staggered as you landed on a patch of soft grass, the park’s beautiful trees swaying in the wind. Fuck, why had you worn the heels Allison had borrowed you, this wasn’t attire for a park-</p>
<p>“Don’t be sick now, <strong>älskling</strong>.” A man teased behind you, holding his hand on your back as you leaned over the bench, panting. </p>
<p>Wait-<br/>You turned, meeting the gaze of a tall man instead of Five’s, his large hand firm on your back, towering over you. </p>
<p>His eyes, deep and full of emotion shone in the sunlight, a smile appearing on his handsome face as you simply gaped like a fish, eyes wide.</p>
<p>“Otto-“ you tried, remembering, the word feeling familiar on your tongue. The surprise and adoration that he expressed at the sound from your lips was divine, soothing a pain inside of you that you didn’t know what there.</p>
<p>“Yes.” He answered, holding his breath as he watched you take in every minor detail of his visage, your soft hand reaching out as you turned, only to pull it back, anxiety flowing through you. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gents and Lass’s, come find me on Tumblr (JossamBird), I love chatting about these Sweet boys ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Never again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ayoooooo! Oscar is next, what mischief is he going to get up to? 👀</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I-“ you whispered, staring at him still, heart beating quickly as if it was the first time- but it was, in a sense, a first time all over again, meeting the man who loved you, and still loved you, telling you just by the way he held you, keeping his distance but close, fingers on your lower back moving softly as if to soothe you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were trying so hard to remain calm, breath quick but slowly calming as you remembered the fact that Five wouldn’t have brought you here if he didn’t think you were safe or not ready. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And this man, he was your HUSBAND, someone who had vowed to be by your side always, and here he was, rubbing your back soothingly like you would to someone in distress, waiting patiently for you to be okay once more. He knew what this moment meant, he knew what you would most likely be feeling, the confusion you would feel, the fear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But here he was, standing tall and softly rubbing his wife’s back, waiting, looking down at you like you were his world, and it almost made you cry, the way he kept smiling just a tad wider as your eyes took in every detail of his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is okay Y/n, take your time.” He answered you, the wind blowing his hair out from behind his ear and into his face, his look of indignation making every sentiment of fear and stress melt away as you laughed out loud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otto paused, frozen as he listened to your laughter, pure and true, closing his eyes to enjoy the sound he had so dearly missed these 2 painfully lonely months.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to hold you, pull you into his arms and never let go, whispering against your skin how sorry he was, how happy he felt to have you close once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You pulled away from his gentle touch, rounding the bench and sitting on it, hand on your stomach as if-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come, sit. I'm sure we have much to catch up on, wouldn’t you say, <em>husband</em>?” You cheekily said, patting the bench beside you with your free hand as the other stayed on your middle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pause in his movements was clear but he did as asked and sat beside you, cheeks flaming brightly. Oh, he was gorgeous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A memory flashed into your mind, his hand against your throat as he fucked you from behind, lips against your skin-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay, <strong>älskling</strong>? Are you regaining memories?” He asked as he came closer, his arm leaning over the top of the bench behind you, looking down at you as you breathed heavily at the sinful memory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- Yes, uh, some..” you squeaked out, face matching his own as you looked up at him, his eyes going wide as he understood and it was his turn to laugh, the sound coursing through your body and lighting a heat in you. It was a heat that you welcomed, knowing it was one only he caused you to feel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now now, our first meeting and you are remembering that of all things?” Otto smirked, an air of familiarity and comfort surrounding the both of you as you reached out and smacked his chest with more strength then needed, smirking back at him. He didn’t seem to mind, only smirking wider.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are the one who got me pregnant, don’t make it sound like only I enjoyed it!” You laughed, loving the way this man made you feel. It was the adoration and passion in his eyes, in his hold as his arm wrapped around your back, in the way he leaned forward and kissed your head, the way he froze as you held him just as tightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otto, your husband, spoke words in a language you couldn’t quite place into your hair as he held you close, his tone alone telling you what they meant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I love you. I missed you. I need you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It became obvious why you had fallen in love with him as he continued to hold you, both of you needing this just as much as the other. <br/><br/></span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The both of you missed the two other men who sat on another bench, accompanied by Five. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<strong>Leave it to Otto to make her angry the first moment he talks to her again</strong>.” Oscar said to his brother, watching as you smacked Otto’s chest. </span>
</p>
<p>Not even a second after, they watched you both hold onto eachother tightly, the scene bringing a tear to Axel’s eyes.</p>
<p>
  <span>“<strong>Who let her wear heels to a park?</strong>” Axel scoffed out to hid his emotions, turning his gaze to the teenager, who only smirked and shrugged at the two brothers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<strong>Have you ever tried arguing with a pregnant woman? Because your going to have to learn to, and I'll tell you right now, it's always going to be a losing fight</strong>.” Five told him, watching all together as Otto pulled your rings off the chain on his neck and placed them to their rightful place, on your finger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Axel sighed but smiled just as much, leaning his head back in exhaustion and amusement at the prospect of your attitude being 10 times worse. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Otto felt his heartbeat slam against his chest as you pulled your chain off, his wedding band between your soft fingers. Your eyes met his, waiting, smiling as he clumsily lifted his hand, noticing that it was shaking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Im sorry-“ he tried muttering out, jumping in his skin as you leaned forward and held your soft hand against his mouth, shutting him up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, none of that. Its normal, its been almost 3 months, hasn’t it?” You said, smiling wider as he kissed your palm, withdrawing your hand to caress his cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otto nodded and smiled, watching as you delicately placed his wedding band to its rightful place, eyes trailing a moment behind it to notice your stomach. <br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t much, but it was definitely there, a light bump, his eyes locked on it as sound ceased around him, the sudden reminder of the child you carried making his head spin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took everything in him not to cry outright as you placed his hand gently on your stomach, fingers soft against his skin as you smiled up at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There you go daddy, this is ours.” You softly whispered as the wind blew, words making Otto crumble as he leaned forward, sniffling against your neck and you held him once more, his hand still firmly against you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It could also be my brother’s.” He whispered back against your throat, smirking as you tensed under him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You pulled back, gaping once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You had cheated on him, cheated on your husband and here he was, so so loving and adoring, you couldn’t believe it-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No no <strong>älskling</strong>, it was okay and still is okay, you both loved eachother, as well.” He supplied finally, deciding to put you out of your visible misery, your eyes still disbelieving as he smirked wider. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise you it was. You may ask him if youd like.” Your husband added, his smirk too wide, annoying too cute in his smugness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if it is his, will you be angry?” You asked, watching him. Your memories weren’t back yet, but you hoped it was true, that he didn’t mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The way he leaned closer, bending down over you made the heat inside of you burn hotter, practically searing your insides, his visage the definition of a mix of in love and horny. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ill just have to make sure the next is mine then.” Otto whispered before leaning down, both of your cheeks blazing, anticipation and want coursing through you, preparing to kiss him back-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otto kissed your cheek, soft but beckoning, before pulling back. Now he was looking too smug, FAR too smug for your taste, watching him stand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah ah, not in a park, <strong>älskling</strong>.” He said, winking before walking away towards two other men on an adjacent bench. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You watched your husband stand infront of them, most likely speaking to them. One of the men stood, hair slicked back and his tight white shirt hugging his built form close-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh god, he was walking over! You panicked for a moment, turning away from his approaching form, taking deep breaths to relax yourself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was easy to be with Otto, your husband, because he was exactly that, YOUR HUSBAND. But this man, you didn’t know him, turning your head to look at him once more-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was just as breathtaking as Otto, same blue-gray eyes, same white blond hair... and the same look of adoration on his face as he looked at you, regret and sorrow so visible, standing infront of you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man didn’t move, standing there silently, taking you in just as much as you did him, eyes finally meeting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It-“ he tried, choking on the word as his eyes landed on your stomach, his slack hands tightening in fists, lips pressing together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Its been a while.” You finished for him, watching as tears leaked down his face suddenly. Your eyes unfocused, head spinning as memories surfaced once more; little things, his rough voice in the mornings, greeting you as he kissed your neck, his visage as he cried, throwing a briefcase at you, your father’s cigarette stained fingers slapping you-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Axel.” You said with certainty, watching as the simple word broke whatever dam inside of him that he had been holding closed, leaning into your touch as you stood to hold him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their pain was palpable, so raw and greasy, their obvious love for you and pain overflowing. Even now, with your memories still absent, you knew they were your true family. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The soft beat of your heart told you so, emotions you didn’t know you had were rising as he spoke unknown words into your hair, the similarities between him and Otto so cute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The both of you stood there, holding onto eachother until his breathing turned gentle again. Axel pulled back, smiling crookedly at you as he tried to regain his facade of a calm and collected man, failing miserably as you grinned at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about you just sit down, for starters?” You offered, his playful glare making you grin wider. Oh, he was sassy too, just like his brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am sorry Y/N, it has been... rough, without you.” He calmly said, reaching out to gently hold your hand, only to let it go after a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- sorry, I do not want to impose-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You grabbed his hand, holding it softly, fingers intertwining with his. He smirked, looking at you once more, searching your soul for something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Its okay Axel, I know. Thank you for coming to meet me today.” You smiled, finally knowing that Five had planned this for you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He eyed you, silent for a moment as you continued to take him in. Your pregnancy had made you even more beautiful, not to mention that it had made your breasts bigger, his eyes moving down for but a moment, cheeks heating at your knowing gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me, are you my other potential baby daddy?” You asked with a grin, loving the way he choked on air, laughter escaping you as his cheeks darkened more. He nodded nonetheless, eyeing his brothers laughing at him.</span>
</p>
<p>“Yes.. it uh.. Otto allowed it. I loved you. Still love you.” Axel answered quickly, eyes reverting back to you, face turning serious. </p>
<p>
  <span>“Once, I pushed you so far away from my heart that I pushed you into the arms of an abuser. 2 and a half months ago, I left you unprotected. That isn’t going to happen a third time.” He finished, eyes boring into your own with determination. You had no words but nodded, processing what he had just said, watching as his eyes lowered, looking at your stomach, just as Otto had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like to touch it, Axel?” You asked him, grinning at the way his rough facade fell, nodding his head softly. You brought him hand closer and laid it gently against you, laughing softly as he sniffled once more.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Find me on Tumblr (jossambird), where I shitpost about this hunks and post shorts requested by readers! ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Little by little</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oscar watched silently beside Otto and the teenager as Axel touched your stomach, their brother’s other hand over his eyes to most likely hid his tears. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oscar knew how important this moment was, he knew how both his brothers had been broken, their lover so close yet so far, thinking that your mind was gone forever.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The teenager was right, it wasn’t gone, it was hidden, hidden behind a wall, behind a thick veil of unknown. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It wasn’t impenetrable though, certain touches or words or items bringing memories out from behind the sealed veil and brought them forth to you, your mind becoming little by little what it once had been. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What was certain though, was that you hadnt changed; you were still the same, gentle and kind soul, always seeking to make them happy, your soft smile tugging on his heartstrings as if you knew exactly what to do to make his heart race. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now more than ever did he feel it, feeling even more enamoured with you, knowing he couldn’t keep hiding it from his brothers. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was one thing for Otto to love you, and to allow Axel to share your love with, but all 3 of them? That was out of the question, Oscar wouldnt even entertain the idea of allowing Otto to think on that. His brother had already suffered enough, it wasnt the time nor the place to reveal his feelings.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span><strong>-scar? Hello</strong>?” Axel said infront of him, waving his hand before his eyes, pulling Oscar out of his thoughts finally.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<strong>Im sorry brother, I was.. Thinking.</strong>” He replied as he stood, letting Axel sit beside Otto. All of a sudden, he didnt know if he was ready anymore, eyes turning to see you waiting on the bench, your own eyes watching the birds fly above you. Sweat formed at his brow, shirt feeling too clammy-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<strong>It is okay Oscar, remember, its Y/N.</strong>” Otto said, grabbing his attention as his hand patted his shoulder. He was right, it was you, only you, soft and beautiful and amazing-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His legs moved before he realized it, dragging him across the park towards you, towards the woman he secretly loved, towards his best friend.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sound of his steps made you turn to him, dressed in a milkman’s outfit, a wide grin appearing on your beautiful face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oscar, Im surprised it still fits you.” You teased, the words surprising him as if he had been hit by a train. How did you remember that? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How-“ he spoke, sitting beside you hurriedly, heart racing at prospect of your memory being intact, of knowing who he was-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They’re coming back, little by little. Im sure Im missing thousands and millions still, but little things keep coming up.” You answered, watching him closely. His cheeks were blazing, the redness deepening from his cheeks to his neck, eyes averted from you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you okay?” You tried, not understanding what exactly was going on. Both Otto and Axel had expressed how excited Oscar felt to meet you again today, but this didn’t seem like excitement at all. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shook his head, blush still present on his skin before finally meeting your gaze, your eyes lowering to his bobbing Adams Apple. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-Im sorry, I hid something from you before, for months... And here, with you now, its hitting me harder then ever.” Oscar whispered, watching you, taking in every minor detail of yours that he had missed so dearly. He longed to finally be able to touch you, hold your hand, touch your cheeks with tenderness and kiss your skin. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t need to tell me, I think I know.” You smiled, his heart racing, slamming into his rib cage as he watched you lean forward towards him, eyes wide-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your lips met his, a chaste kiss against his lips, lighting a torrential fire within him that he didn’t know could be possible.<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You pulled back, grinning widely, watching as Oscar stood and ran to his brothers, jumpingonto Axel who nearly fell had he not caught his brother. They yelled in Swedish at eachother, though your attention shifted to another, loving the way Otto laughed at them as he made his way towards you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hm, going around giving kisses I see? What would your husband think?” Otto asked as he helped you up, smirking teasingly as you pinched him his hand playfully.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He is more than welcome to demand one of me.” You teased back, standing infront of him, waiting for him to bend down. He didn’t, only smirking more until he watched you climb on the bench and stand on it, large hands reaching out hurriedly to hold your hips, standing taller for once than him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Otto, kiss me.” You whispered, looking into his eyes, loving the way his cheeks heated. He didn’t hesitate as his hands reached up and held your face, bringing you down to his awaiting lips. It was soft, loving, full of want and desire and every fiber in you fought to wrap your legs around him but you knew better than to listen to your body right now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He withdrew, eyes seeming to sparkle as he smiled up at you, stroking your cheeks with his thumbs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do I still got it?” Otto asked lowly, his smiled becoming a wide grin, your hand rising to slap his chest softly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hm, you do.” You simply answered, mind dazed as a memory invaded your senses, another man’s hands touching your cheeks-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It wasn’t hard to know what this memory was, your brain vaguely registering Otto’s hands resting on your hips, holding you as you spaced out, mind withdrawn as you witnessed your childhood trauma once more. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your father’s cold eyes in the memorystruck you, feeling cold dead hands on your throat all of a sudden, disturbing the joyful reunion with your family, haunting you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trauma was never easy, it would never be, creeping up on you silently like a predator, reminding you of claws sinking into your skin, deep, dangerous. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y/N, its okay, Im here and he is gone.” Otto’s voice rang through your mind, bringing you back from the dark cesspool of an infected memory. Of course, your husband knew of your trauma, knew of what you had lived with-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Im okay, Im here, Im here.” You breathed, head resurfacing out of the tsunami that was your trauma and meeting not only his but everyone’s gazes, Five’s worried eyes catching yours.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, you don’t look okay at all, if I may say so. You look like your aged 30 years.” Five said nonchalantly, watching you until Oscar elbowed him roughly, surprising the teenager out of his meticulous observation.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You should spend more time with women, no woman likes to hear that.” Oscar supplied at Five’s surprised and insulted gaze, huffing at the Swedes words.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hm. Be it as it may, we must leave soon before my family finds us. Certainly one of them is going to be rather cross with us.” Five conceded, wincing-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y/N!” Allison’s voice rang out, skidding to a halt as soon as she met everyone’s gaze, Otto’s hold on you turning crushing all of a sudden.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alas, trauma was never easy. It festered, just below the surface, waiting, biding its time, striking at the perfect moment;</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">You sat once more in the Diner, Allison’s soft and delicate fingers reaching across the table, pure and unadulterated fear bubbling up your throat, your eyes glued to her plump lips.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">“I heard a Rumor...”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Images shifted, the sweet scent of flowers catching your attention before landing on Allison once more, perchedlike a demon upon the Flower shop’s front desk, fangs bared and claws out-</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">“I heard a Rumor-“</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">A Brown calf rubbed its nose against your palm, beady black eyes staring at Allison, words tumbling out as tears streaked down her cheeks.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">“I heard-“</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">It was dark, Allison’s hair tumbling into your face, waking you from you slumber on Sissy’s couch-</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">“I heard a Rumor that instead of forgetting them, you started remembering them, little by little. Remembering everything I made you forget, remembering how much they loved you, cared for you, miss you.” Allison whispered into your ear, trying to keep your breathing normal so she wouldn’t know you had awoken.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">“Im sorry Y/N, I truly am. I was blind, I was so enraged at your husband after what he had done... It doesn’t justify my actions. I hope you can forgive me one day, when you remember-“</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You’d never ran quicker in your life than in this very moment, disentangling yourself out of Otto’s grasp, passing Oscar’s dangerous form, legs bringing you just behind Axel, who’s hand started crushing Allison’s throat-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“AXEL!” You yelled, watching his gray-blue eyes widened, his hands going limp against her as he made to grab you, a look of bewildered anger gracing his elegant features.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!!</p><p>Find me on Tumblr! (Jossambird)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. The poison under my skin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mentions of past parental abuse (Father)!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rage boiled beneath Axel’s silent demeanour, violent thoughts and actions only halted as you threw your arms around his neck. Your needy hands pulled at the back of his shirt and tie, forcing him to bend to allow you to hold him close.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Axel caught Otto and Oscar’s equally confused and surprised gazes, nodding for them to come get you so he could finish this bitc-</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Please-“ You whispered into his ear, his eyes squinting momentarily in frustration at your attitude towards your abuser, but his hands on you softened, his worry and love for you outweighing any anger he could ever feel. Allison still sat against the ground, the sound of her harsh breathing behind him</span> <span class="s1">still present.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She gave me my memories back Axel, she apologized! I dont want you to hurt her-” You said, trying to calm yourself, memories of pure fear and anxiety flooding into your mind like a Bullet Train, your poor knees almost giving out at the horrible onslaught of information.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Axel could feel you tense under his palms, the arms around his neck no longer tender and loving, but now crushing, holding him tighter. Your sharp inhales confirmed your rapidly spiralling thoughts, remembering how you had acted similarly when you had returned to them from your actual time in the future, the memories of your fathers abuse had been fresh in your mind-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s3">Papa, please!” </span> <span class="s2">You begged, bouncing in the passengers seat. This was your ritual, your day with your Papa, he had to!</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">He turned, eyes briefly leaving the road to look at your excited gaze, knowing he had to.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s3">Only once Y/N, okay?” </span> <span class="s2">He said, turning on the stereo, the both of you knowing he was a liar, because he would do it as many times as you asked, just for his baby girl.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">The hypnotic voice of Olivia Newton-John rung out around you in your Papa’s vehicle, turning your overjoyed gaze to your Papa, waiting for him to song her verses with his deep voice.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">You adored this time with him, going out for ice cream, going out to eat in the next towns burger hut, feet dangling in the water while Maman stayed home and finished her work-</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><em>Olivia sang, lyrics imprinting themselves</em> <em>into your young mind, humming along with your Papa.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">“Take me home-“ Your father stopped, voice cutting off as he slowed the vehicle, looking at your house’s driveway-</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Images blurred as your Papa parked and ran inside, then, yelling, so so much yelling, a man you didn’t know ran out of the house half naked, pushing you into the asphalt as he passed to escape your Papa, his fists connecting once, twice, three times-</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>They never stopped landing, your mother letting out a blood curdling sound behind you, hands pulling you against her as the sounds of fists landed onto bone, shattering and breaking-</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">The song rang out through the chaos, Olivia’s smooth and delicate voice coaxing you out of your mothers half opened bath robe, revealing the desolate </span> <span class="s2">street of Dallas-</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">‘Thats ridiculous, Olivia released her song in ‘73-‘ It was you, under your fathers fists once more, hits landing, hands grabbing at your delicate skin, coloring your throat and skin the shades of the night sky-</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y/N, its okay, try to relax-“ Five tried to interject, not liking the way your body shook in the eldest Swedes hands, seeing the signs of a mental breakdown dawning slowly onto you as your body seemed to be giving out, fearing the worst for your child and yourself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<strong>Kärlek</strong>, I will stop if that is your wish-“ It didnt matter what Axel tried to tell you, your mind was gone, the most recent abuse of your father forefront in your mind; hands coming down against your cheeks, against your throat, seeing his eyes filled with resentment and anger once again as he tried to strangle you against the hot Dallas pavement-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y/N, I heard a Rumor you fell asleep for an hour.” Came Allison’s steady, albeit damaged voice, heart hammering in her ears as they all watched you go limp in the Swedish man’s arms. Five immediately advanced on the tall woman, pulling her back and away from the Swede before the remaining two brothers could approach and ripe her throat out. </span>
</p><p class="p2">Five combed through every memory in his own mind, trying to find a moment in his entire life that could have possibly felt more tense than this moment right here. He could feel the raw emotions waifing off the brothers, watching as the tallest stalked hurriedly up to his brother to take you in his arms.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Otto’s eyes met his own, unhidden betrayal shining in his questioning gaze as if he had trusted Five truly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That simple thought tore at Five’s heartstrings; this man had trusted him with you, his wife, and here it seemed like he had invited your assailant for a kind chat, most likely rubbing salt into their open wounds.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This wasnt what he wanted, this was never what he wanted to happen today-</span>
</p><p class="p2">“She’s not dead, just asleep so her body doesn’t shut down.” Came Allison’s voice behind him, his eyes rolling at her tone.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, how about we take a moment to breath-“ Five tried, hands in the air to placate everyon-</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span> <strong> <span class="s4">Why is this monster here?! Did you truly bring Y/N’s abuser with you?!</span> </strong> <span class="s1">” Oscar let out suddenly, the pure anger in his voice causing Allison to shrink back, who thankfully kept her mouth shut. As if an invisible line stood between them, none moved, the youngest and eldest of the Swedes protectively standing before their brother who cradled you in his arms. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The teenager wondered if there was ever a moment or a life that anyHargeeves could not destroy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s4">Thats none of my doing, I left with Y/N ONLY earlier! As for why shes here, its- its complicated..” </span> <span class="s1">Five bit out, hands flying to his hair to pull at it, the situation escalating quicker than he expected.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But what had he expected? For them to discover that you now regarded his sister in a good light and to accept it? To see Allison and simply hold their arms wide open for a hug just because you asked?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No, she had ripped their most precious thing, their most precious person out of their lives. Of course this wouldn’t end well.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Un-complicate it.” Otto finally spoke, his english rough but understandable, eyes just as dangerous and unforgiving as they had appeared to be at that mansion party all that time ago when he had tried to kill the teenager.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look, Y/N and I-“ Allison tried, Axel’s quick outstretched finger jabbing towards her, cutting her off before she could finish.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Speak her name once more and you will have no tongue to use your magic ever again.” He warned, eyes watching the dark skinned woman with deep execration.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If I didn’t speak and make her sleep just now she might be miscarrying that child of yours from the sheer mental stress she was experiencing!” Allison shot back hotly, pushing against Five as she tried to get to the seething male.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The comment did exactly what she thought it would do, striking them through their hearts and immobilizing them, the dark reminder of your fragile state becoming evident once more. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Five had finally had enough of his sister in many ways, enough of this absurd attitude she continued to exude.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“HEY! I understand you guys have some bad blood and all-“ Five started before turning on Allison, surprising her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“- but I asked <em>you</em> not to follow me. And what do you do? You follow me, and trigger her to regain ALL OF HER MEMORIES IN SECONDS!” He bit out with a sharp hiss, invading her space.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He still hadnt shaken the doubt he held in his breast at his sister’s blossoming friendship with you. He understood for your own part, naïve and still lost, albeit kind and good and too forgiving, but Allison’s side in all of this? What had changed in his sister’s twisted heart?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Five didnt know how he felt about it yet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Once again, my plan was destroyed in a matter SECONDS! I came here, thinking it would help her if she regained HAPPY memories-“ Five spat into the air, stomping away to try and regain a semblance of calm.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">The air turned awkward and tense, Otto, Oscar and Axel standing their ground, unmoving and silent as they observed the woman’s facial expressions shift. </span><br/><br/>Oscar caught her saddened gaze on your sleeping form and moved to stand infront of her view of you, making her look up.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Im sorry... I... She made me realize my errors.. She wanted to be friends instead...” Allison spoke softly, her own brother distanced himself further away from them all, allowing her to finally find her words suddenly in the quiet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She will wake?” Spoke the tallest of them, watching her with mixed emotions.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everything inside of Otto told him not to, not to try and see her in a kinder light, because she wasn’t kind. She was everything but, in his eyes. Cruel, vengeful, full of hate and anger and seething with jealousy. </span>
</p><p class="p2">“Yeah, in about an hour or so.” Allison said, surprised that the man had talked. She recognized him, remembering how he had crushed her into her carpet with his weight until she had tried to carve his eye out.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suffice to say, she felt even more surprised as he turned and walked away with his brothers, holding your sleeping form against him as if you were a treasure to be hidden.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HEY-O! Im not dead, just had Salmonella and life basically! 😥</p><p>Find me on Tumblr for all my Swede shitposting and Prompts! (jossambird)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>